


Liebesleid

by spiritanimal



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But it's fun!, Diffrent meetings, Gen, Language, OOC everywhere, Suicide Attempt, Very AU, Violence, bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritanimal/pseuds/spiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Hayato Gokudera  ended up going to Julliard after high school. He met his roommates Tsuna and Takeshi and became quick friends with them. He met a girl by chance and his roommates won't leave well enough alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok....I know.... there is a LOT of OOC. I tried, I really did, but...these stories take a life of their own. Also, I was listening to nothing but classical music while writing this. I love classical, always have. But watching Your Lie in April made me love the song this is titled after. I actually incorporated it in fairly well I think. I hope you guys enjoy my work!

Hayato Gokudera was a mafia child, grew up in a well to do household, and was sent to the best boarding schools. Something always felt like it was missing. He wanted more, an outlet for his pent up feelings. What he wanted was a job in the Mafia. His father protested. It was simply not allowed at this time. He was a phenom, not with any weapons or dealing. His talent was as his parents put it, of the purest form. It was music. He did love music, but didn’t feel like it was his calling.  
He didn’t have a choice in the matter. He wanted college, a higher education. So, he needed his family’s money for just a while longer. His grades were top notch, and he got accepted to every college he applied to, and a few he didn’t. And that is why he was sitting where he was now. His sister put an application for him into Julliard. His parents were so ecstatic when the letter came in, they wouldn’t let him make a more academic choice. It was Julliard or nothing.  


So, that was why he was sitting in a music room, in front of a grand piano, composing something to add to his personal library. He never played his originals for anyone. It was just a way for him to blow off steam. This piece had a rock feel to it, letting his frustration and anger flow through his fingers. He closed his eyes, his fingers moving of their own according, gliding over the shining keys.  
The door opened with a knock on it, and his fingers faltered, a bad note ringing through the room. He winced. God, that was bad. He shot a glare towards the door and sighed.  


“What is it Takeshi?” Takeshi Yamamoto, same year as him. Got a full scholarship to an American college to play baseball, and was all ready being scouted by the pros. Also, one of Hayato’s roommates in his apartment.  


“Tsuna and I are going out for dinner and drinks since there’s no class tomorrow. Wanna come with?” He asked with a bright smile. Hayato looked from his friend to the piano and back, feeling a little sad he wouldn’t finish the song but nodded. He could use the diversion.  


“Yeah sure. Sounds like it could be fun.”  


“Great! Let’s go!” Takeshi said with that 100 watt smile he gave everyone. Hayato could only shake his head as he got up and followed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayato was hanging outside the bar the three ended up at, and pulled out a cigarette. As he lit it he heard Tsuna behind him. “This is where you went. Takeshi bought another round of shots.” As Hayato, took along drag, he tilted his head back to look at the smaller man. Tsuna wasn’t as smart or lucky as him and Takeshi. He was working his way through school, just to get a degree. His family transplanted to the U.S. when his father moved for work. He ended up being a roommate as well.  


“And I really wish you would stop smoking. It’s so bad for you.”  


“Tch.” Hayato looked away. “It calms me. I’ll be in in a second, ok?” He, then, gave Tsuna a smile. “Seriously.”  


“Hey, Hayato?”  


“Yeah?”  


“You always lock yourself up with your music, but insist that’s not what you want to do.” Tsuna gave him a huge grin. “You should try for a girlfriend. Maybe that would take your mind off of everything for a while.” With that Tsuna walked back inside.  


“Girls are all drama…” He muttered as he finished his cigarette. Tossing it into the street, he headed back inside. When he made it to the table, a new drink and a shot were set in front of him by their server. He glanced over, nodding his thanks. She was cute, about 5’5” crazily curly light brown hair that apparently did not like being put up for work, and a fair complexion. She seemed to have an athletic build, and gave him a bright smile.  


“You boys need anything else?” She asked, looking around the table. As they shook their heads, she took her leave.  


“Cute isn’t she?” Asked Takeshi, nudging Hayato in the side.  


“I think so!” Piped up Tsuna as he sipped a drink.  


“Girls are nothing but drama, and that’s the last thing I need…” Hayato muttered, picking up his shot.  


“Awww now Hayato…” Pouted Takeshi. “She’s interested in you….”  


“Keeps looking at you when she comes over” Tsuna added.  


“We’re customers, she’s supposed to look at us.”  


“I….don’t think she’s supposed to give you that flirty smile” Argued Takeshi.  


“Flirting gets them more tips.”  


“Oh Hayato….quit being so stubborn. What would it hurt for you to talk to her?”  


“Unless you need more Emo angst for your music.”  


“Then do something so she breaks up with you….that’d ADD to it”  


“Will you two cut the shit man? Why do you guys want me in a relationship so badly anyway?”  


“Because….you seem really unhappy lately” Tsuna muttered, looking into his drink.  


“I think you’re way too tense.” Shrugged Takeshi. “I think you just need to get laid. Didn’t say anything about a relationship. You don’t seem like a settling down kinda guy.”  


Hayato sighed and took the shot, then started in on his drink. Damn these guys for butting in where they don’t belong.  


“She even has a cute name!” Exclaimed Tsuna.  


“How can a name be cute….” Hayato muttered  


“What was her name again?” Takeshi wondered outloud  


“Carolina”  


“You pronounced it wrong.” They heard a feminine voice behind them, and looked over to see their server.  


“Eh?” All three said, looking a bit shocked.  


“You pronounced it Care-oh-line-ah It’s pronounced Car-oh-lee-nah.” She gave them a smile. “It’s fine. Everyone pronounces it wrong. It’s Italian. My grandparents were from southern Italy.”  


“Ooohhhh” breathed Tsuna and Takeshi.  


“Tch” Hayato sniffed, crossing his arms.  


“Anyway…” She sighed “Came back to see if you boys needed anything else?”  


“One more round of drinks and shots please.” Takeshi said, then grinned. “Also, when do you get off?”  


“Takeshi!” Tsuna exclaimed, embarrassed.  


“What the hell man?” Hayato muttered, as he finished off his drink.  


“Oh…well…” She blushed, clearing her throat. “About an hour ago. You guys are my last table.”  


“Oh! I’m so sorry” Tsuna exclaimed “We can cash out with you if you want.”  


“And head somewhere else!” Takeshi announced. “You could probably use a few drinks too.”  


“I…um….don’t want to rush you guys…” She said glancing around.  


“What are you doing Takeshi?” Hayato asked, scowling.  


“Nah no rush. You seem like a cool chick. Unless you got something to do in the morning….”  


“Actually I have to finish up a major project for one of my classes…..”  


“Oh?” Takeshi asked, overly interested. “Are you in college?”  


“No…I’m in highschool and working in a bar.” Hayato snorted with laughter as the other two stared at her blankly. She sighed. “Yes, I am in College.”  


“Which one?” Hayato found himself asking. Why was he asking? He did enjoy her sense of humor so far.  


“Julliard. I’m kinda of an art nerd.”  


“Hayato goes there!” Tsuna said with a smile.  


“He’s kinda a music nerd.” Takeshi added, giving everyone a devilish grin.  


“Oh that’s cool.” She made a face then blinked. “Let me go ahead and get your drinks.” She turned and headed off.  


“Goes to your school even!” Takeshi said.  


“At least you know you have stuff in common” Tsuna offered.  


“Will you two stop already?” Hayato snapped. He glanced around as he sulked. “I’m gonna head home after this round.”  


“Awwww” The other two said in unison, making Hayato roll his eyes and sulk even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know new people! Tsuna and Takeshi as a pair only equals trouble. They can't keep their noses out of anything

It had been several days since Hayato went out with his roommates and met their server Carolina. He hadn’t seen her around campus….like he was actually looking and hoping to. It was after class and he decided to get some practice in. He had a recital coming up after all. His teacher thought he should play an original piece. Maybe the one he had been working on would be good.  


“I just have to finish it…” He muttered, setting the sheet music in front of him and a pen behind his ear. He stretched for a moment, then closed his eyes, his hands falling exactly where they should on the keys. His pent up feelings, flowing through his fingers as they glide across the keyboard.  


After a moment of playing, he realized he was playing a song, one by Kreisler. He took a deep breath and continued playing. This song was so melancholy, very unlike him. Apparently somewhere deep down, this is what he wanted to play. He started moving with the music as he played, putting a flourish here and there, really just pea cocking and for no one in particular. He could almost laugh at himself, but not now, he was getting swept up in the song. 

Takeshi and Tsuna had found Carolina as they went to grab Hayato for dinner. She was passing them with her arms full of art supplies and a canvas, hair in a ponytail and she was covered in paint. Takeshi grabbed everything out of her hands and Tsuna grabbed her wrist.  


“Hey!” She exclaimed, pushing a pair of glasses back up her nose. “What…are you doing?”  


“Surprise!” Tsuna giggled as he pulled her.  


“He should be in there right now” Takeshi said in a loud whisper as he followed after. They pulled her to one of the music rooms, one that wasn’t used often. It just had a piano in it.  


“Who should…” She blinked a few times and took a step to wards the door. “That…..it’s….”  


“We know!” Tsuna whispered.  


“When you met Hayato, he was kinda mean. He’s not always like that.” Takeshi added with a smile.  


“That….that’s your asshole friend?” She said just above a whisper, dare she interrupt the beautiful sounds coming from that room. Every note tugged on her heart strings, making her eyes mist over.  


“He’s really not that bad” Tsuna offered, giving her a smile, and finally letting go of her wrist.  


“He’s just…Hayato…”Takeshi said with a shrug. When the music came to a stop, Takeshi got an evil grin. “What room were you going to with this?” When she replied he took off, after giving Tsuna a look. The smaller man nodded and knocked on the door before darting away.  


“What…the…he-” She was cut off by that gruff voice coming from in the room.  


“What now Takeshi?” The voice demanded. When no one replied, since the one being addressed had taken off down the hall with her things, the door flew open. He glared at her with a look that could possibly kill someone. “Tch. Stupid woman, what do you want?”  


“E-excuse me?” She nervously shot back. “I get dragged halfway across the building by two guys I met a few days ago, and this is what I get?” She spun around, shoving her glasses back up. They had a habit of falling down. She sighed softly and looked at him over her shoulder. “You played that piece beautifully.” Then scowled. “Still a major jerk though.”  


“Who in the hell do you think you are woman? I haven’t ever met you and you’re calling me a jerk?!” He blinked a few times, a faint blush staining his cheeks. “You…liked my playing?”  


“I love Kreisler actually. That was one of my favorites.” She started walking, and she felt his hand close around her wrist.  


“Wait…maybe I was a bit harsh.” He mumbled apologetically.  


“You’ve been harsh since I met you” She snorted.  


“You just met me. Actually, who are you? Can I get your name?” He blushed a bit more, still holding her wrist.  


“Hey! Carolina! I got your stuff into that room for ya!” Takeshi called from the hall intersection.  


“Thank you!” She called back, with a smirk.  


“Don’t be mean Hayato!” Tsuna called disappearing with Takeshi around a corner. She looked over at the man holding her arm and giggled seeing his face.

Hayato was dumbfounded. Did they just say that this was the server from the other night? She looked so completely diffrent. He knew he looked ridiculous, standing there completely slack jawed. Her hair was even more of a mess…wait…was… were there paint brushes and pencils sticking out of her ponytail? She wore glasses? And she was nearly head to toe with paint.He heard her giggle. It was…melodic, and made him feel the burn of a blush on his cheeks. Damn it….damn them. He sighed. “I know how I’ve been. It’s complicated. Anyway I can make it up to you?”  


“How about being nice for once.” She gave him a lop sided grin, then tugged on her wrist. “Do…you mind?”  


“Oh….sorry.” He let her go, his hand falling limply to his side. Wait…did he just apologize? Why did those words come out of his mouth? “I’ll… see you later?” It was weird, he really did want to see her later.  


“Yeah, I’m ah…working on something, but after that, I got work. If you guys don’t have early classes tomorrow…” She replied as she started walking away.  


“I’ll see if they want to.” he felt some giddiness in him that he wasn’t sure if he liked or not. But he did stand in the middle of the hall like an idiot, watching her walk away. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a breath, turning and going back into the music room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Carolina sighed as she leaned against the bar, waiting for her drinks to be made. She was on her last table of the night, three fairly rowdy guys. But she did invite them after all. She pouted a bit as she set their drinks on her tray, turning around, she almost bumped into a co worker, who wore a smirk on her lips.  


“Geeze, now what Madison?” She asked, irritated. This chick always needed something. Carolina was pretty sure she came down with a huge case of dumbass.  


“What’s up with those three hotties?” Madison asked, motioning towards the table.  


“Hotties? What are you talking about?” She asked, quite confused.  


“You’re table. They came in and asked for your section.” She shrugged a bit. “You don’t usually get people who ask for you, never mind ones that look like they could be models.”  


“Ah… they’re friends. I go to school with one. And Tsuna looks like he’s in highschool…so that’s weird.”  


“What about the other two? They single? Introduce me.”  


“Um…no….” And she tried to get around the annoying girl.  


“Why not? You and your nerdy little self don’t stand a chance.”  


“As if I would try. I’m pretty sure two are idiots and the other has a fuse shorter than mine.” She rolled her eyes and tried to go around again, and again being blocked.  


“So, it shouldn’t matter. Introduce me.”  


“Hey Carolina, is there a problem over here?” She saw an arm snake around her and pick up a drink. High end bourbon straight, speaking of short fuses.  


“No Hayato, I got it thanks though.” She replied, finally looking over at him. He nodded as he took a sip of his beverage.  


“I’ll walk with you back. We’re your only table right?” She nodded and was about to reply when her co worker nearly ran her over, making her slosh the other two drinks on the tray.  


“Hey! Watch it.”  


“Hi I’m Madison” The girl twirled a lock of hair around her finger, giving him a seductive smile.  


“Madison, I told you to back off my fucking table.” Carolina warned, and was promptly dismissed by the coworker.  


“So your name’s Hayato? Where you from, you have an adorable accent.”  


“Get lost puttana” He growled, then looked over at Carolina. “You coming?”  


Carolina bit back a laugh as she walked back over to the table with him. “You know Italian?”  


“Of course, I’m half. Lived there most of my life.”  


“I would love to visit just once. See the art and the architecture….” She sighed and handed Tsuna and Takeshi their drinks.  


“Well, maybe you can one day.” Hayato replied, blushing slightly. Takeshi and Tsuna gave each other a knowing look as they sipped their drinks.

Hayato smiled to himself when he saw Carolina blush, and get a bit flustered after he said that. She was just adorable like that. Wait…what? And why did he go to her rescue? Well, that bitch had it coming. What a bully.  


“So….” Tsuna began, feeling awkward. Takeshi cleared his throat.  


“What was all of that about over there earlier?”  


“Oh…well…” Carolina began, but was cut off.  


“Just some stupid woman trying to cause drama and bully Carolina.”  


“About what?” Tsuna asked innocently.  


“She wanted me to introduce her to you guys. She’s kinda a…”  


“Skank?”  


“Ho?”  


“Stupid bitch….”  


“Ah….I was going to say outgoing person.”  


“Meh…”Takeshi said boredly. “She looks like she’s been around the block a few times.”  


“More than a few” Tsuna added quietly as he sipped his drink. “That couldn’t have been all.” He inquired.  


"There was more, but I…” She shook her head. “It’s fine.”  


“Why don’t we cash out and wait for you, then we can all hang out.”Takeshi offered. “You look like you’ve had a rough night. You could talk about it.”  


“Ah…yeah I guess.” Carolina agreed, then turned. “I’ll be right back.” She headed off to get there checks.  


“You’re a pushy bastard.” Hayato remarked. “Besides, she might not want to talk about it.”  


“Don’t girls usually want to talk about feelings and stuff?” Tsuna asked innocently as he finished his drink. Hayato just shook his head.  


“Not about what I walked up on.” He sighed and drained his glass. “That bitch was telling her things like she’s nerdy and wouldn’t stand a chance with any of us, so she should introduce her or some shit.”  


“That’s ridiculous” Tsuna scoffed. “I would ask her out if she wasn’t so perfect for you Hayato.”  


“Oh she’d stand a chance.” Takeshi chimed in. “But she has eyes for our temperamental japtalian.” He gave a shrug. “Such is life.”  


“Wait? Japtalian? What the hell is that?”  


“I just made up the word. Easier than saying half japanese half italian. So japtalian.” Tsuna snickered hearing Takeshi’s explanation.  


“I really wish I could kill you…..”  


“But you can’t. You’re too pretty for jail.” Takeshi remarked matter of factly, still shrugging. “We’ve already been over this. We all want to protect the virtuous nature of your hiney, so no killing Takeshi.” Tsuna was cracking up over there, holding his sides and tears running down his cheeks.  


“I do NOT want to know what you guys are talking about.” Carolina said as she walked up, setting the checks down. “Also, I am in for it if that dumb biotch gets me alone. She is super pissed especially once she figured out what my ‘boyfriend’ said to her.” She even used air quotes for boyfriend as she rolled her eyes.  


“How’d she find out?” Hayato asked, handing her his card.  


“Oh..well…she kept going while I was getting your checks, so… I was so kind as to translate it for her.” She sighed as she took Takeshi and Tsuna’s payments. “I am also either suspended or fired. The manager kinda heard me….and I kinda threw in some f-bombs. Damn she’s so stupid it pisses me off.” She turned to cash them out. “Might take a few extra minutes. Gotta talk to the bossman.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few hours later, at a different bar, where all four of them sat in silence.  


“I can’t believe I got fired because of that dumb bitch. She must be sleeping with that dumbass. I hope he comes down with Herpes.” Carolina muttered, sipping her beer. Takeshi and Tsuna blink a few times and look at each other. The message between the two is quite clear. Those two are a match made in heaven. Hayato sighed and put a hand on her back.  


“I’m sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have said that to her.” He took a deep breath as he said all that, not believing he was apologizing. He sighed and took his hand away from her back. She’s probably furious with him right now. Wait…why did he care? He needed a cigarette. Grabbing his jacket, he stood up. “I’m going outside for a minute.”  


“Smoking’s a terrible habit.” Tsuna hummed as he finished his drink, and stood up. “I’m gonna get us another round.”  


“I bet Carolina could use some fresh air.” Takeshi offered. When she looked up at them and blinked, he gave that dazzling smile. “Go with Hayato. He could use the company and you could use the air.”  


“Come if you want.” Hayato muttered, turning to head outside. He heard loud whispers, then feet hurrying behind him after faltering a bit, like they got a light shove. He looked over his shoulder and smirked a bit. “Decided to come along?”  


“Takeshi is pushy.” Carolina muttered, arms crossed as she followed him outside. Once they got to their destination, Hayato grabbed his cigarette pack out of his jacket, then looked at her, frowning a bit. He took his jacket and put it around her shoulders. 

“It’s chilly tonight. You’re wearing a tank top.” He muttered as he lit his smoke.  


“Thank you.” She said quietly, slipping her arms into the jacket, then looking at him. “I..ah…gotta hand it to you, you have been nicer, at least to me. Thank you.” She gave him a lopsided grin. He simply shrugged as he exhaled smoke.  


“So, why don’t you wear contacts all the time?”  


“Oh…well…some of the art stuff has fumes, like turpentine, and other paint thinners and cleaners. It irritates my eyes if I wear them.” She looked away, sulking a bit, a pink tint on her cheeks. “I know, too nerdy with the glasses on. I look terrible with them.”  


“Nah.” He shook his head, as he looked at his cigarette. “Not at all. I thought you looked cute.” Crap, that burning sensation on his cheeks again. He was blushing. He had no idea why he was telling her all of this. “That was the real you earlier today. It was nice to see.” He glanced at her from he corner of his eyes. She looked shocked to say the least. He smirked as he finished his smoke, and turned to face her.  


“I…ahm…” He simply chuckled.  


“You don’t have to say anything. Come on lets get you back inside.” He put a hand on the small of her back, escorting the still stunned Carolina in. When they got back to the table, she had calmed down and gave the other two a smile.  


“Sorry I went off like that. My language can get kind of foul.”  


“No worse than Hayato.” Tsuna replied, with a smile, sliding them each a drink.  


“So, Tsuna and I were talking. We should help you get another job.” Takeshi shrugged a bit. “Like keep our eyes open for any place that’s hiring.”  


“Actually…” Tsuna muttered, giving them all a sheepish look. “My father kinda knows a bar owner around here. He’s looking for good help. That’s if it’s fine with you Carolina.”  


“Ahm….what?” She asked, stunned again.  


“What does your father do anyway?” Hayato asked, frowning a bit.  


“Business. He does all sorts.” Tsuna replied, kinda brushing the question off.  


“He’s like got connections everywhere apparently.” Takeshi added, smiling brightly.  


“Job’s yours if you want it.” Tsuna said with a smile. “Pretty nice bar, you should make some good money.”  


“Yeah sure.” She replied with a smile.  


“Great.” Tsuna glanced at his phone. “Ah…. let’s see today is Tuesday…so…Friday at 5 is what he told me to tell you. I have your number so I’ll text you everything now.” Hayato frowned even more. He didn’t have her number. Why does Tsuna have it? Takeshi looked over and noticed Hayato’s scowl.  


“Ahh, Hayato, we kinda hijacked her phone and added ourselves, then texted our phones so we kinda stole it.” Hayato nodded a bit, as he sipped his drink. “You should ask her for it if you really want it.”  


“Hn?” Carolina looked up from her text message and blinked seeing the angry look on Hayato’s face. “What’s wrong? Something happen?”  


“No…” He muttered, still scowling.  


“He’s the only one here without your number” Takeshi offered helpfully, that blinding smile back on his face.  


“Oh…” She replied. “Well, give me your phone.” She moved and grabbed it from his back pocket, causing him to blush profusely. “Oooooh yeah I don’t even know where to begin for your passcode.” She held the phone out to him. “Put it in for me.” Completely embarrassed, Hayato took his phone, put in the code and handed it back.  


“Here” He muttered.  


“Great!” She fiddled around with it, and handed it back. “I didn’t look at anything. Also, I haven’t texted myself, so…I won’t bother you.” She gave him a slight smile when he took it back, putting it back in his pocket.  


“That’s fine.” He muttered, draining his drink in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so...I realize that everyone may be OOC. I don't know I think it's fun. Besides, it's not like I can control it (Well.... I probably could.) I'm playing a sound track as I write and it takes a life of it's own. Also, the song Hayato was playing was the title of the fic, which is also known as Love's Sorrow. I don't know why, but I am mildly obsessed with it right now. Anyways...enough of that, I hope everyone enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassment, word vomit, things taken the wrong way, and two guys who can't keep their noses out of other people's business.

Hayato sat in the music room after his classes were done, and went to finish his latest. Somehow he always got interrupted, either by his roommates or by himself. He felt anger in him today. Tsuna and Takeshi were bowing up his phone all day with text messages asking if he had texted Carolina yet. No he hadn’t. He was in class most of the day. He swore he was going to, and tried as he went down the hall, but all he did was stand there, staring at the screen and the lame ass message, thumb hovering over the send button. He’d, then, shake his head, delete the draft and continue on. That went on for his entire walk to the music room.  


So, he sat there, frustrated at himself and angry at everyone, sheet music sitting in front of him, hair pulled back, his reading glasses on, and a pen behind his ear. He raised his hands, taking a deep breath and brought them down on the keys, creating the most sour note in history. Right as he lowered his hands, his phone rang. It was a text judging by the tone.  


“Damn it all to hell…” He grumbled, as he brought the phone out, and checked to make sure it was nothing important.  


“1 message”  


He knew who it was even before he tapped it.

“Baseball Idiot: Did you yet? Come ON man! Someone else is gonna snatch her up if you don’t!”  


“Leave me alone about this already!” He replied and as soon as he hit that send button another text popped up  


“Tsuna: It’s obvious to everyone but you two. Take a chance Hayato.”  


“Baseball Idiot: By the way, the room she works in is 204 not far from you!!”  


Hayato finally had enough and put his phone on silent, and put it in his back pocket. Out of sight, out of mind right? With that, he went back to hopefully finishing this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Carolina loved what she was in school for, art obviously. She was currently in a fairly empty art room, standing in front of the large canvas she just got, a radio off to the side played some classical music. For every painting she’s doing in this series, it was tied with her feelings hearing a certain song, so she had Kreisler’s Liebesleid on loop. This was her favorite song. Also, this was the one she heard Hayato play the other day. The canvas had just dried from her priming it, so, she picked up her makeshift palette, and a brush, then started. All thought gone from her mind, all there was, was the music and her art.

Hayato just finished the song he was composing, and looked at the 50 text messages from his roommates. He rolled his eyes not even reading them. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started heading out. Halfway down the hall, he heard a familiar song coming from one of the art rooms. He paused and looked over. The door was cracked which is why he heard it so clearly. He walked over and touched the door, it giving way and opening slowly. His eyes widened at the sight.  


Carolina was moving to the song, painting something. She was splattered with paint, but as graceful as a ballerina. He blinked a few times seeing her eyes were closed as she worked. As the song ended there was a slight silence. He saw her open her eyes and examine her work. A frown tipped her lips downward as she tilted her head. He wasn’t sure she even noticed.  


Hayato cleared his throat, and gave a tap on the door. She spun around towards him startled, her glasses slipping down her nose a bit.  


“H-Hayato!” There was a pink tinge on her cheeks, and she turned, turning off her music, to make herself busy. “How long were you standing there?”  


“About half the song.” He shrugged and jammed his hands in his pockets. “I heard that song and wondered why it was coming out of this room, so I peeked.” He felt himself blushing again. Damn. It.  


“I should really remember to close the door. Sorry.” She cleared her throat, looking a bit uncomfortable.He shook his head once, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  


“Ah…you don’t have work tonight right?” When she nodded, he scowled, then almost literally vomited out. “Can I take you out? Whatever you want to do?” He felt himself blush furiously, wondering where this came from all of a sudden.  


“l kinda wanted to finish this painting actually. It’s the last in my series…” She bit her bottom lip, looking at the painting. He looked over at it and blinked a few times. It was a mess of white, gray, black and a bit of green but it spoke to him in some way. “I’m sorry…” She went to say something else but he shook his head.  


“Nah it’s fine. Short notice, and I get it. I tried to finish my last song for a week.” He turned around to leave, but felt himself stop at the door. The next words were something that he wondered if it actually was him, or if Takeshi possessed him. “I…when I first came in, you looked so graceful, so beautiful. You should be a dancer.” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I’ll text you.” With that he hurried out.  
He couldn’t believe he just asked her out. And just as he was afraid of, he was shot down. Damn. He knew he was abrasive and quick to anger, and that’s probably what did it. He just headed right back to the music room to vent his frustrations.

 

Carolina sighed a bit and grabbed her phone. Ugh so many messages from those two busybodies. Now what? She flipped through the messages.  


“Takeshi: Hey, he’s going to text you promise!”  


“Tsuna: Hayato is slow when it comes to himself. Don’t worry about him!”  


“Tsuna: Oh yeah! My dad said that the owner is looking for a good bartender too. Interested? Have you bartended before?”  


“Takeshi: Oh! How’s your painting going?”  


“Tsuna: We should all really go out! You can see the bar!”  


“Tsuna: I’ll text everyone else!”  


“Takeshi: Do you want to go out to dinner with all three of us?”  


She sighed and texted back that she had her painting to finish. So…she couldn’t. Then a text popped up from a number she didn’t have in her phone.  


“Unknown: Hey, I’m sorry. That was sudden, I don’t know where it came from.”  


She blinked a few times and sighed. This seemed like it was turning into some stupid sitcom. ‘Wrong place, wrong time.’ That would probably be the title. Or ‘Words vomited out’ She didn’t know. If she did, she wouldn’t be an art student.  


“Hayato?” She typed up pretty sure that it was him, but wanted to make sure.  


“Unknown:Yeah, who else would it be?”  


“Hayato: Right, you didn’t put my number in your phone.”  


Well after his confirmation she did. She smiled a bit then texted back a reply.  


“I’m sorry for the lame ass sounding excuse. I get into a zone when I do these particular pieces and it’s hard to go back to after a long break.”  


“Hayato: I get it.”  


“Hey let me get back to it and I can get it done sooner. I’ll see you later?”  


“Hayato: Yeah I guess.”  


“Hayato: You aren’t going to dinner with the rest of us?”  


“It’s the painting. Probably work through dinner.”  


“Hayato: oh ok.”  


She sighed once more and turned the song back on. She picked up a paint brush as she put down her phone. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayato looked at the reply he just got. He had come back to the music room after dinner. He set a few things up, then texted Carolina to see if she was done just yet. The reply made him smile brightly, before he caught it and reigned it in. So, he went to the art room, and pushed the door open, hearing silence. Carolina stood there, painting gone, stretching. He knocked lightly on the door. When she spun around, startled, he grinned ever so slightly, holding out his hand.  


“Can I show you something?” She gave him a suspicious look, but set her hand in his lightly.  


“It better not be anything pervy” She said, frowning slightly.  


“No!” He shot back, blushing a bit. “Nothing like that. Just come on.” He walked out the door, heading back to the music room. He had no idea why he wanted to do this. He already got shot down earlier today, but they might as well be friends right? So, for some unknown reason, he wanted to make amends for how he was to begin with. He stopped in front of the music room, and turned to her, giving her a grin. “So, you worked through dinner, and I just finished my latest song.” He opened the door without looking and motioned for her to go in. “So, I picked up a pizza, a six pack and I wanted….” He blinked as she paused in the doorway.  


“Hayato…..what the hell is this?”  


“Eh?” There was a flickering light coming from in the room, not the usual florescent lights. He turned, looking over her shoulder. There were candles everywhere, a bottle of wine and pillows…..so many pillows. “What the HELL?! I was gone for ten minutes! What the actual fuck!”  


“Um…Hayato…. I don’t think…” Carolina sputtered as she blushed furiously.  


“I didn’t do this! I picked up some pizza and beer! I just wanted…” He sighed, defeated. “Never mind….just forget it.” He pulled out his phone and saw texts from both about to be very dead roommates.  


“Baseball Idiot: Good luck!”  


“Tsuna: Romantic isn’t it?”  


Hayato took several deep breaths and replied to both at the same time.  


“What the actual fuck? What did you guys do? Quit fucking around with my life!”  


“Hayato?” He looked up, and Carolina was still standing there, giving him a slight smile, holding up her phone. “I know it was them. Also, pizza sounds fantastic. Suddenly I am starving.”  


He blinked a few times and sighed again. “Well, lets get this looking less like a brothel then we can eat.” He laughed a bit as he led her in. Oh man, he was going to get revenge on those two in a big way.  


“You were going to say something else earlier….” She offered, as she went around blowing out candles. “Ugh, why do they all smell like cupcake? Too sweet!”  


“Right…” He muttered as he threw the pillows out of a window. “I wanted someone to listen to my piece, tell me how it sounds.”  


“I thought Takeshi and Tsuna said that you usually don’t play your originals for people?”  


“Well….” He began throwing the last pillow out. “I usually don’t but I have a recital coming up… my teacher wants me to play one of mine. I like it, but…” He simply shrugged. He walked over to the piano, took out his glasses and put them on, sitting down on the bench. “Start eating. I actually ate with those two dumbasses.”

 

Carolina sat on the floor, next to the pizza box as he got ready to play. After she got comfortable, she grabbed a slice, watching him. He looked at the music as he stretched. Finally, he began playing.  


As she sat and ate, she listened, frowning slightly. This song came from the heart, no doubt about it. It was so emotional, that she felt herself tearing up. She could feel his anger and frustration in every note. She idly wondered why? What could have happened that he would write this? Maybe a nasty break up? Who knew? Hayato was a closed book that was glued shut. She could ask, but she doubted it would get her anywhere. How did Takeshi describe him one day…? Emotionally constipated.  
She was so lost in her thoughts about him and this song, she didn’t even realize he stopped playing, until he said something.  


“That bad?”  


“Eh?”  


“You’re not even paying attention, it must have been pretty bad.” She looked over at him and blinked a few times. He looked embarrassed, and ashamed. She gave a small laugh.  


“Not at all. I was so lost in the song, I was trying to figure out why you wrote it. There was so much emotion in it…”  


“O-oh…” He looked over at her, shrugging a bit. “Should I play it?”  


“Absolutely. Just don’t get discouraged if they don’t applaud right away.” She sighed and bit her lip, trying to figure out a way to word it. “Some things blow you away so much they make you forget what you’re doing…. ya know?”  


“I guess” Emotionally constipated…..right there.  


“It’s…ah…it’s getting late. I should be heading home soon…”  


“Yeah.” He replied, and looked over at her. “Are you going to walk?”  


“Usually.”  


“You…shouldn’t walk alone this late at night.” He stood up, grabbing the six pack and shoving it into his backpack. “I’ll walk you.”  


“It’s pretty far. Wouldn’t want you to walk back yourself.”  


“Then stay at our place. The roommates will be out for a while. You can grab a shower and sleep in my bed.”  


“Eh?” She squeaked. Yikes forward. He realized how that sounded and shook his head holding out a hand.  


“No! No…no….” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You sleep in my bed, I’ll crash on the sofa.”  


“I couldn’t”  


“I can’t let you walk alone.”  


“Can I crash on the sofa?”  


“Nope. Besides those two would probably try to put you in my bed while we were sleeping….Idiots.”  


“Touche.” She sighed, defeated. “Fine, but I don’t have anything to change into….”  


“I got some sweatpants and a t shirt you can wear. Come on.” He threw his bag over his shoulder and turned for the door. She scrambled up, cleaning her mess, and went to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. OOC. It's gonna stay that way. The text messages are fun to write. Hell, I'm having tons of fun with Tsuna and Takeshi =^.^= I really hope everyone is enjoying it! I would love to hear from some of you that are reading! Appreciate you! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at a new job, unexpected people, Takeshi being Takeshi. Fun stuff Also, Hayato as a way with the ladies

Hayato woke up the next morning and stretched. Ugh he was stiff. And it was fairly early. He glanced at his phone. Ugh…. way too early. That’s what he gets for sleeping on the sofa. He sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes. He smelled coffee. It was strong coffee too, which would be a little cup of heaven right now. But who was making coffee? Takeshi had class or practice or some shit, and Tsuna rarely had an early class.  
Getting up from the sofa, he walked towards the kitchen and stopped at the entrance way. Carolina was there, glasses sliding down her nose as she bustled around the kitchen, clicking her tongue here and there with a shake of her head. Her hair was loose for once, her curls, that never wanted to behave were actually loose curls that tumbled everywhere they wanted as she moved, grabbing something, looking it over then putting it back. The shirt she borrowed, a purple tshirt with a shull design on the front, was a little big, barely falling off one shoulder, and was caught up on one hip, showing the rolled down sweat pants so they would stay up on her. She looked like a mess, but he smiled anyway.  


“You’re up early.” He said roughly, then clearing his throat, finally interrupting her. She spun around, blushing faintly.  


“Oh…ah… I don’t sleep well in new places.” She said quietly. “I made coffee. After looking for a while I found some that wasn’t instant. Who in the hell drinks instant coffee?”  


“The other two. Apparently, it’s what they drink in japan.” He answered with a shrug.  


“Oh. I was going to make breakfast, but of course college guys don’t keep food in their fridge.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You all are going to get fat.”  


“Are you hungry? We can go grab something if you want.” He went over and poured himself a cup of coffee. “I don’t eat breakfast usually.”  


“Nah I can wait until I get to my place.” She smiled faintly.”I would have to go and change anyway. This is not a good look for going out.” Hayato just nodded. Two for two. He felt like he basically just got shot down again. He sipped his coffee and grabbed his cigarette pack, heading for a window. He opened it while taking one out and lighting it.  


“Yeah sure.” He muttered, then fell quiet, sipping his coffee and smoking.

 

Carolina sighed inwardly, as she sipped on her own coffee. She knew how this all seemed. It was just weird. She’s just this messy looking art student, that has a foul mouth and nerdy glasses. No way some guy like him would be interested. She had her defenses up, not wanting to be a joke. And then there were other things to take in consideration. How would her family react to this guy. Sure she was second generation in this country, but her parents were both full Italian, and expected her to marry the same. Then there was her family overseas. They were a handful, which was why she never spoke of her family.  


She’s pretty sure her Uncle would have a field day with someone if Hayato was playing a joke. She finished her coffee and looked at the man sitting in the window. He was absolutely perfect, until he opened his mouth at any given time. She felt her cheeks burn with a blush then shook her head. She rinsed out her coffee cup and set it in the sink.  


“I should go. I’m already going to miss my first class, then I have my first night at work tonight…. I’m kinda nervous.” She saw him shrug as he put out his cigarette, and shift his position in the window.  


“We’ll end up there. Tsuna is really excited about it.” He said quietly.  


“Right. Well…um… I’ll see you later then.” She headed off to Hayato’s room to grab her things.

 

Hayato watched her go, then nearly fell out of the window hearing a quiet voice.  


“You are so good with the ladies Hayato.” Tsuna said, rubbing his eyes, and walking towards the coffee pot. “Ugh strong…” He muttered, grabbing cream and sugar.  


“Shut up.” Is all Hayato could growl out as he heard the door close.  


“What happened to the romantic setting? Why in the world were you sleeping on the sofa?” He asked, fixing his coffee with a yawn.  


“That looked like some weird sex dungeon, was creepy and not appreciated.” He let out a breath. “It was late, she wouldn’t let me walk her home, and I wouldn’t let her walk by herself.  


“Oh.” He sipped his drink, relishing in it, then opened his eyes. “Ask her out yet?”  


“Shot down.”  


“Wonder why?”  


“She doesn’t like me?”  


“Oh yeah she does.” he sighed. “Maybe we just need time. I’ll text Takeshi. We’ll do some detective work.”  


“Please don’t. It’s pretty obvious that she’s not interested.”  


“Hn….” was all Tsuna said as he pulled out his phone. This could not go well. Tsuna’s eyes all of a sudden went wide. “It’s Friday!”  


“So?”  


“It’s her first night! We should go with her! I need to text Carolina! I should introduce her to the owner.” He gave Hayato a huge smile that made him inwardly groan. “She’s really lucky. He’s usually overseas in Italy. The bar is kind of a pet project.”  


“What else does he do?”  


“Hmm” Tsuna thought for a moment. “High ranking officer in a large company.”  


“What company?”  


“Don’t remember…..”  


Hayato frowned a bit as he watched his friend and roommate animatedly talk about Carolina’s new job. It was going to be a long day….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The outside of the bar they walked up to was nondescript, there was a sign hanging that said member’s only. Takeshi looked at the sign then at Tsuna.  


“You sure we can get in there?”  


“Yep!” He bounced over and rang the buzzer, then there was a light click as the door was unlocked. He opened it and held it open for everyone. “After you guys.”  


Hayato stuck close to Carolina. There was something shady about this place and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. As they went in, there was the lingering scent of smoke in the air, and stale alcohol. He watched Tsuna go over to the person behind the bar and speak to them. The employee nodded then left.  


“He’s going to go get the owner.” Everyone just nodded and glanced around. Tsuna grabbed Carolina’s hand and pulled her to the front. Hayato wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but Takeshi threw his arm around his neck.  


“Ahh, looks like a pretty nice place huh?”  


“I guess…”  


“Don’t worry Carolina! The owner is really nice. He’s pretty close to my dad, and I’ve known him for a while too.” She just dumbly nodded, then heard an older man’s voice.  


“Tsuna! I’m gonna have to start paying you if you keep finding people for me…”  


“Hi Ganauche!” Tsuna exclaimed with a bright smile. Hayato looked at Carolina, who paled slightly, then smiled just as brightly as Takeshi ever could.  


“Uncle Gan?” She asked, running over and hugging him. “I didn’t know you stayed here! Does mamma know you’re in town?”  


“Ahaha….Carolina! Principessa! No she doesn’t and I want to keep it that way.” He held his niece out at arms length. “I’m not staying long, just brought a new manager to look over things.” Then he looked at Tsuna. “This is the one?” At Tsuna’s nod he gave a bright smile. “Of course you have the job Principessa. Next time call me if you have a problem!”  


“Ah…I don’t think I need that kind of help Uncle Gan.”  


“Sure you do. Anyway, uniform is in my office with my manager. And…another question. How do you know Tsuna?”  


“She was our server one night and her and Hayato are perfect for each other.” Tsuna exclaimed. “We invaded her life.”  


“That.” She deadpanned, then rolled her eyes.  


While they talked, Hayato stood there thinking why that name sounded so familiar. Ganauche…. it wasn’t because it sounded like a dessert…. then it clicked. He was a Mafia child after all. He was one of the ninth Vongola Boss’ guardians. Oh holy fuck how did they get…wait….uncle…? Oh Jesus tap dancing Christ. He came out of his thoughts when Takeshi nudged him.  


“They’re talking about you….” He whispered.  


“.…..bastard son? Yeah his mom was a pianist. Damn good one. Saw her play before she passed. Sad day.” Ganauche gave a grin. “But his step mom treats him like one of her own. And his sister is one hell of a hitman.”  


“Wait.” Tsuna and Carolina said at once. “He’s…”  


“Cut the crap and stop talking about me like I’m not even here…” Hayato spat out, crossing his arms. “I’m going outside.” He turned and started for the door, but a large arm went around his shoulders.  


“No need to be rude Hayato. I apologize. Thank you for looking after my principessa.” Then he lowered his voice. “She seems to light up when she talks to you. You hurt her I’ll murder you slowly, your father be damned.” Then patted his cheek giving him a bright smile. Hayato simply paled and swallowed the lump in his throat.  


“So, Tsuna,” Began Takeshi. “How do you know this guy? I mean you obviously know him from more than just your dad.”  


“Ah…well….”  


“You haven’t told them Tsuna?” The older man asked.  


“Rather not.”  


“Going to have to. They’re going to be part of the famiglia as much as I don’t like it.” Hayato was glad for his above average hearing right now. He turned back to the group and saw Carolina was gone, probably changing, and Tsuna and the Mafioso had lowered their voices. Why didn’t he like it?  


“But…”  


“We’ll talk about it later.” Then he looked at the group as another man, in a black suit and a fedora came in. “I want you all to meet my new manager. This is Reborn. He agreed to help me out while he was in town on other business.”  
Hayato’s eyes went wide. What did Tsuna get Carolina in to? He saw Tsuna’s shocked look, and Takeshi looked as idiotic as normal.  


“My pleasure gentlemen.” He tipped his fedora a bit towards them, then looked at Ganauche. “You didn’t tell me the new hire was so adorable.”  


“That’s my niece Reborn…”  


“Isn’t she?” Tsuna piped up. Hayato bristled at the comments. Did they really have to talk about her like that?  


“Ah, calm down Hayato. Apparently she doesn’t wanna go out with you anyway. That’s what Tsuna said you said.” Takeshi commented, then got a swift elbow in the stomach. 

 

Carolina came back out to chaos. Takeshi was doubled over for some reason, her Uncle’s hand was on his gun, Tsuna was trying to calm Hayato down and Reborn, that was his name she thought, gave Uncle Gan a sly grin. The uniforn was simple. They even had a new pair of jeans for her. Dark colored blue skinny jeans and a tank top with the name of the place on the front. She felt she looked silly in her high top converse and chain belts. But when she made a noise, walking back everyone looked at her.  


“Principessa! You look fantastic!”  


“Wow…. you look like a rock star” Tsuna grinned.  


“You look like a female Hayato!” Takeshi vomited out.  


Hayato just stood there, gaping at her. She suddenly felt so self conscious, and started playing with her necklace.  


“I feel silly.” She muttered.  


“Nonsense” The new manager said. “You’re the best looking person here right now.  


“Ok so…what do I need to do?” She asked looking at the two older men.

 

Hayato stood there, dumbfounded, because she looked absolutely amazing. He felt a blush creep up on his face as he watched her talk to everyone else.  


“She looks good Hayato. Might as well make the threat worth something and try to ask her out again ne?” Takeshi offered helpfully.  


“Tch.” was all he could come back with. His mind was defiantly wandering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so fun stuff there. Made it all AU just to have some fun with characters. I may get to some others later on. Also Principessa = princess. Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know! ^.^ <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pervy old men, jealous Hayato, angry Takeshi, and Dino being Dino. Which of course leads to an ER visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the AU really starts to veer off. I hope you guys enjoy. Also there IS a reason for my Veering, and I'll get to that at the end notes!

It was getting late. That was all Hayato could think of as his roommates had an animated discussion about something or another. He was tuning them out, which led to him listening in on nearby conversations. It was a habit of his when he had nothing to do. So, he sat there, with his bourbon and cocked his head slightly to the side, listening. Which, since they were in a bar owned by a member of the Mafia’s largest and most powerful famiglia, probably wasn’t the best idea.  


“Did you see the new talent?”  


“Oh yeah. She’s pretty nice to look at.”  


“Wonder if I convince her let me take her home.”  


“Seems the manager is kind of protective. I don’t know about that.”  


“Tch. What’s he gonna do?”  


Hayato’s fingers twitched as he listened, feeling his temper begin to rise. What assholes. They’ll let anyone in. He tuned into another nearby conversation.  


“What’s your name darlin’?” He dared a glance over and saw the man’s hand creep up, sliding on to Carolina’s ass. After a moment the entire bar went silent, as there was a resounding smack.  


“Sure as hell isn’t Darlin’.” She snarled, hand still raised from the slap, the man’s cheek bright red. “Grope me again and something worse will happen to you perverted old man.” After a moment, Reborn ended up over at the group chewing the man out for getting handsy with the waitresses. Hayato just smirked, finishing his drink.

 

Carolina was pissed. She didn’t like being touched to begin with. Personal space man. And she was not going to let some perv act so familiar with her. Her hand stung as she carried the tray back to the bar. After a few moments, she heard Reborn come up behind her. She sighed heavily.  


“Let me guess…fired on my first day?”  


“Not at all.” He replied, tipping his fedora up to look at her. “You need to be able to do that around here.” He paused for a moment to shoot the groper a dirty look. “I’ll have one of the girls take care of them.”  


“Yeah probably best.”  


“You good?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Ok great. Got a favor.” He smirked, with an all knowing look.  


“What’s up boss?” She shook out her hand, getting rid of the last of the sting, and glanced at Hayato’s table. Tsuna and Takeshi were lost in their conversation, and Hayato gave her a smirk and a thumbs up when she made eye contact. She gave a lopsided grin then turned back to Reborn.  


“Someone is heading over here. He’s kinda like Tsuna’s adopted older brother. Do you mind taking care of him? He’ll just end up at that table anyway.”  


“Well, yeah why wouldn’t I?”  


“I mean, no other tables. You can finish what you got, but it’ll be just that one.”  


“Wow. That important? Who am I taking care of?”  


“Do you know who the Bucking Bronco is?” At her wide eyed nod, he smiled.  


“What the hell Tsuna…” She muttered.  


“I’ll explain that, but first go check on your tables. Looks like your would be boy toy needs another drink.”  


“He’s not….”  


“Oh just cut the shit Principessa. Even your uncle caught on.” He said, a slight frown on his lips. “Now go.” 

 

Later on in the evening, Carolina had just the one table of four men. But before the fourth came in, she got quite the lesson. Apparently Tsuna was the heir to the Vongola Famiglia. He was studying with Reborn, which is why he had offered to take the manager position. The Bucking Bronco was Reborn’s former student, and took a liking to Tsuna. But then again who wouldn’t? He was so accepting of everyone, and just wanted his friends to be happy. She had had many conversations with Tsuna via text message since they met. She just wished he would have told her that he was to be the tenth. She would have understood, after all, she was very close to her uncle, and loved visits from her uncle Timoteo, the few times he would visit the states. But then again, she hadn’t told any of them about her family, so how would he know?  


So, she was seated at the table, (everyone insisted), talking to Dino (He insisted). He was telling her a story about his turtle and falling into a puddle as he drank. Takeshi and Tsuna were whispering between themselves, shooting glances between Dino, Carolina, and Hayato. Carolina just laughed, it was all she could do. This big, bad mafia boss was sounding like a complete idiot. That was until he waved his hand, the glass he was holding dropped onto the floor. Now he looked like a complete idiot. Carolina got up from the chair and crouched down, picking up the pieces of glass.  


“I am so sorry Bella! Let me clean that up” He crouched down with her.  


“I can clean it. It’s what I get paid for anyway.” She gave him a smile.  


“Tch.” She heard Hayato, then the click of his lighter.  


“Don’t cut yourself” Tsuna said worriedly.  


“We can help no problem.” Takeshi offered, watching the scene.  


“It’s one glass…” She said, starting to get a bit flustered from all of the attention. “I think I….ah! Damn it all…” She put all of the glass onto a tray, and started to examine her finger, the hand instantly taken away, and examined by the older blonde man.  


“I am so sorry Bella.” He grabbed a napkin, wiping at the wound that was bleeding pretty badly. “Is there anyway I can make this up to you?”  


“I just need to bandage it up” She muttered, feeling herself blush. “It’ll be ok.”  


“You’re bleeding a lot Carolina. You probably should get it looked at” Tsuna piped up.  


“I’ll be fine….”She whispered feeling very uncomfortable at the moment with being the center of attention.

 

Hayato watched the scene play out. He took a deep breath. The way she smiled at the blonde, laughed at his stories, blushed when he took her hand. He knew where he stood with this, just confirming his thoughts earlier today when he talked to Tsuna. He threw some money on the table in front of Tsuna, who looked at him with wide, bright eyes.  


“Hayato?”  


“Going home. Got an early class. Anything that’s left over, give to her as a tip.” He turned and headed out into the brisk night air. Alone with his thoughts was rarely a good idea. He tended to over think everything. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, and heard his phone go off. He sighed softly and looked at the message

‘2 messages’

“Tsuna: Dino knocked into another glass, Carolina was fighting to get her hand back, it’s all cut to hell. Gotta take her to ER. Want me to keep you posted?  


“Baseball Freak: You shouldn’t have left like that. Yo, Carolina looks really upset. Got hurt even more.”  
Hayato sighed and replied to Tsuna first.  


“What’s the point? She was having a better time with that guy.”  


Then to Takeshi.  


“I’ll do what I want thanks.”  


“Tsuna: Don’t be like that Hayato. We’re all going with her to the hospital. I’ll let you know which one when we get there.”  


“Baseball Idiot: Way to be an asshole.”  


Hayato growled and shoved his phone in his pocket as he continued on his way home, just him and his thoughts.

 

Carolina sat in the hospital room, staring at her bandaged right hand, just devastated. She couldn’t stop crying. Tsuna was sitting next to her, arm around her shoulders.  


“He just said there was a chance Carolina. If you get the surgeries and physical therapy, maybe it’ll be ok?” He offered trying to cheer her up.  


Takeshi was angrily texting, muttering about some bastard needing to be there. And Dino had gone with them, apologizing profusely and offering to pay for everything. It was his fault after all. Carolina couldn’t pay attention to any of it. She was still trying to come to terms with what the doctor said.  


After Hayato stormed out, she got flustered, and Dino (trying to help) broke another glass, which sliced her hand deeply, slicing through tendons. The doctor just left saying there was a very slim chance she would get full mobility back in her hand. She sniffled, running her left hand across her eyes, calming down a bit.  


“I’m….going to have to go back home. I can’t go to school like this. I can’t do…” She started crying again. “I need to call my parents, My Uncle….let them know.”  


“I can let your uncle and Reborn know.” Tsuna whispered. “But you won’t have to move back home. We want you around.” He gave her a smile. “And home is too far away for us to invade.”  


“But…I can’t….”  


“Ah, stay at our place for a while, until we can get a bigger one. Right Takeshi?” Tsuna looked over at his friend and frowned “Takeshi?” The baseball player finally looked over, giving them that 100 watt smile, that didn’t reach his eyes.  


“Absolutely.”  


“What are you doing?” Tsuna asked him. Carolina wiped her eyes once more, calming down again. She looked over at Dino who was on the phone.  


“Romario. Yeah ah…. I screwed up. This is what I need, as soon as possible.” She frowned as she watched him pace back and forth for a moment, giving orders over the phone, then looked back to Tsuna.  


“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea right now.” She whispered, looking at her bandaged hand. “I can figure out my apartment. And my bills. And food. Oh crap. I am thoroughly fucked.”  


“You aren’t staying alone, until you get used to using one hand. Do you want us to invade your place?”  


“Not really.”  


“So you stay at ours.”  


“But….”  


“Nope. And I have your phone. I’m going to call your Uncle to see what we can do. So until then, when we get out of here, we will go get you some stuff and you’ll stay with us. Period.” She sighed, closing her eyes. No wonder he was the tenth. He sounded like a Vongola boss already.  


“Whatever you say boss.” She said quietly, starting to feel the emotional exhaustion pair with the pain medication.  
Carolina was just dozing when she first heard someone’s phone go off.  


“Reborn ahaha….ah well….yeah Tsuna is calling a relative right now. Oh which one? Her uncle.” A long pause then Dino laughed nervously. “Oh…that’s her Uncle huh? I guess I am a dead man walking the way he talks about his niece. I am. All of the bills? No…. just the medical bills and therapy. Ah…yeah. Don’t know. Yeah…”  


“Ganauche? Hey sorry to bother you. There was an accident. No! It’s not like that. Broken glass. Yeah, her hand. Which one? Yeah her right. Yeah I know. She’s heart broken. Ah well…about that… Dino…. well, not directly. Please calm down…. it was an accident. Yes he is. Medical bills. Yes every single medical bill. But… what about? Yeah ok. Yes. No. She’ll be staying with me and my roommates. For at least a couple of days. I’d rather. Yeah exactly. Wait, you can? But I couldn’t. Ah, well, yeah, but…Oh wait! You don’t have to put….”  


Carolina lifted her head yawning, as she listened to the several conversations at once. Even Takeshi was on the phone now, all but yelling.  


“Hayato, get your head out of your ass. How would you feel if you couldn’t play…” He ran a hand down his face. “I don’t care what you say, you love that damned piano. Now she’s gonna be staying with us until…”He let out an aggravated sigh.”No she’s not going to stay there! She… Hayato… don’t make me put Tsuna on…”  


“He said she’s WHAT?!?!” Tsuna yelled out making everyone jump. He blushed faintly, giving them an apologetic look. “But Ninth…I don’t think…of course. Yeah I guess so. But….really? All… Oh man….That’s what Ganauche meant.Yeah ok. I won’t yes sir. Do…either of you want to talk to her? Of course. Hold on.” Tsuna held out the phone to her and she stared at it. “They want to speak with you.” He said quietly. Carolina nodded, and took the phone with her left hand.  


“Hello?” She said hesitantly.  


“Bella Nipotina…. How are you feeling?”  


“Uncle Timoteo?” She sat straight, wide eyed. He rarely spoke with her over the phone. “I…honestly, I’m at a loss….I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She whispered over the phone looking at her hand.  


“I’m sure that Dino will take care of all of your medical needs.”  


“Yes, he’s already said as much but….”  


“Trust in Tsuna. Let him help you my child.”  


“Yes sir. I… Already know about it. Reborn explained it to me earlier.”  


“I am going to tell you something. And don’t be scared.”  


“I won’t”  


“You were always fearless.” She heard him chuckle. “He still needs his guardians. Reborn is lining up the cards. He’s already contacted me about you three. This goes no further right now.” He sighed on the other end. “So I need you to stay close to him. We are currently making arrangements for a bigger place that all of you can stay in.”  


“But…. Ninth….”  


“Don’t get formal with me child, you never have been. And no arguing. Your uncle would like to speak to you now.”  


“Yes of course. Thank you for the concern Uncle.”  


“Of course.” Then silence for a moment, before she heard a very familiar voice.  


“Principessa! Are you ok?”  


“Of course I’m not ok! I may never be able to paint again, I just got that news and I’m going to be staying in an apartment with someone I’m pretty sure hates my guts right now!”  


“What did that Gokudera kid do?”  


“Ah! He didn’t do anything really….it’s just….”  


“Let me speak to him.”  


“He’s not here Uncle. I…”She sniffled, feeling tears threaten. “It’s not like we’re dating or anything. Don’t get so worked up.”  


“But you….”  


“I do Uncle. I do care about him, but…”  


“But…?”  


She didn’t notice Takeshi slide up to her, telling the idiot on the other side to shut up and listen for once.  


“But…. I don’t think it’s reciprocated. I mean, I am not the poster child for girlfriend material, and usually when a guy that’s that….” She bit her lip. She realized she was saying this in front of a pretty large group of people, but it must be the pain medication and her own despair that made her keep going. Once she started, it was like flood gates opened. “When someone is that perfect, they don’t care about me. It’s usually some kind of joke.” She vomited out, tears spilling down her face. “And especially right now, I can not take that kind of rejection.”  


“Well, you’re going to have to spend a lot of time with him. Storm and Lightening are like brothers. So, rejection or no….” He sighed. “We’ll talk about this more in the future. About work. I’m going to have Reborn show you the way around the managerial side of the bar. It’ll be your responsibility while I’m in Italy. I can’t have you not be able to work.”  


“Of course.”  


“But not until you’re cleared by the doctor. I’ll talk to Tsuna, and make him knock some sense into that damned kid.”  


“Don’t bother. He left so angry tonight, I doubt there’s anyway…”  


“What’s the reason?”  


“I don’t know.” She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.  


“Fine. Take care of yourself. If you need anything call. And you’re staying at Tsuna’s, period.”  


“Looks like I’m being ganged up on, how could I refuse?”  


“Call me if you need anything at all, ok?”  


“I will.”  


“Seriously, ANYTHING”  


“Yes Uncle. I will. You’re the best and I love you.”  


“Love you too Principessa.” With that there was silence on the phone. She let it fall in her lap, and sighed softly.  


“When the hell can I get out of this room?” She asked not looking up. There was an eerie silence, which made her look up. “What?”  


“Uncle Timoteo?” Tsuna asked quietly.  


“Not by blood.” She explained quietly, then looked at Takeshi who was still holding his phone out. “What are you doing you baseball idiot?” She snapped, glaring at him. When he brought his phone back to his ear, she looked at Tsuna. “I met him a long time ago. Once in a blue moon he’ll visit the states. And I was told to call him that. Have ever since…unless he’s talking business, which he just was.”  


“Eh….”Tsuna looked at her wide eyed. “Are you ok with this?”  


“How can I turn that down” She asked seriously. “But…. of course I agreed since it’s you Tsuna!” She gave him a bright smile and put her hand on top of his head.  


The forgotten Dino had somehow slipped out in the chaos, and came back in smiling.  


“You’re good to go Bella. Let me have Romario drive you guys where you need to go tonight.”  


She just sighed and nodded. “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you guys shoot me, and Lambo fangirls lynch my butt, let me explain. I like doing this AU because I can change up guardians. And quite frankly, as much as I like Adult Lambo, when he first gets his ring, he's way too young to be put into that kind of danger. Yes yes, ten year bazooka and possibly twenty years later Lambo, but I still don't like it. Besides, the story is writing itself, and it kinda happened. As far as her uncle, I'm guessing previous guardians probably had families too. Either way AU let's have fun with it! It is gonna start getting interesting in the next few chapters. Currently working on Chapter 10 as we speak (took a break to post this) Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking through misunderstandings, people can be so stubborn! And we finally find out what the painting was of from earlier chapters

Hayato sighed, laying in bed. He couldn’t sleep. They weren’t back yet, and what Takeshi made him listen to. Why would she think he was joking? She was absolutely perfect. He needed to talk to her, apologize on so many levels. He pulled out his phone and pulled up her number. He needed to talk to her now, put her fears to rest. But would she talk to him?  


Why was he so worked up over a girl? Damn it all….Tsuna and Takeshi would end up gloating over this one…. He let out a breath and hit the call button. He listened to it ring three times, before, there was a very tired “Hey. What’s up?”  


“I…I’m sorry I stormed off like that. Can…we talk..” He cleared his throat, blushing furiously as he tried to string together the right words. He was no good at things like this.  


“Right now isn’t the best time Haya…”  


“No….no…” He cut her off. “I mean, I heard you were staying here for a while. When you get here, can we talk?”His voice started dying out at the end of the sentence. He felt like absolute garbage about tonight. He heard something creak on her end, a choked sob and a sigh.  


“You were on the other end of the phone. Damn Takeshi…”  


“Yeah….I….”  


“Please don’t say anything just because you heard that. I don’t need pity.” He heard the tears in her voice. It made him hate himself even more.  


“It’s because of what I heard, but hear me out….please…” He surprised himself with the please. Taking a shuddering breath he continued. “I didn’t realize.”  


“Hayato….don’t….not…”  


“Just listen!” He snapped, then sighed calming down. “Just listen.” He closed his eyes and continued. “I thought you kept shooting me down because you didn’t like me. Seeing you talking like that with that Dino guy confirmed it. I was jealous. I felt like you ripped my heart out and did the Tango on it. I should have stayed, I should have come to the hospital, and I do care about you. I am completely serious.” He still could hear her sobs on the other end. “Please don’t cry mia cara. This is hard enough for me to get out.”  


“I’m sorry… It’s just so much…”  


“I know. How about this….we’ll finish this talk when you get here. Tsuna and Takeshi must be wondering about you right?”  


“Probably, I closed the bedroom door when I saw your name pop up.”  


“Get back to those two idiots, and I’ll see you in a bit, ok?”  


“Yeah ok. Thank you.” With that the line went silent. He let the phone drop to his chest as he threw an arm over his eyes. That one girl made him act so out of character. It was weird. He didn’t know what to do about it…

 

Carolina took a deep breath, wiped her eyes with her good hand, and opened the bedroom door up. Tsuna was right outside looking worried.  


“You ok?”  


“I will be.” She sniffled, looking around. “Where’s Takeshi?”  


“Getting toiletries out of the bathroom. Did you get some clothes?”  


“Oh shit. No. I got distracted by a phone call.” She sighed and turned back into her bedroom. She heard Tsuna follow. “Tsuna, I ah…in case I’m not here. I want most of my artwork in storage. Except one piece. I’d like to take it now, but it’s kinda big….”  


“Yeah sure ok. What piece?” He asked, watching her take a bag, and start filling it up with clothes, or try to. Nothing is easy with only one hand. He came over to take over. “I got this.”  


“You remember me telling you about my latest series?”  


“Yeah, the classical music one.”  


“Right, so the last one I was working on. I have it in here I think….” She went over to her wall, where there were paintings standing against each other. She flipped through and smiled a bit. “This one. It was to my favorite song. Liebesleid by Kreisler. Play the CD in the stereo and look at it. I feel the song needs to be with it.” She glanced over seeing Tsuna do what she asked, then walk beside her. He looked down at the painting and smiled a bit.  


“That’s Hayato playing the piano.” She nodded. “This is what you felt painting?” She nodded again. “That’s amazing.” He looked at her blinking some more. “Did you ever see him play?”  


“Right after I finished this. He played me an original and asked me what I thought for his recital….after we made the music room look less like a brothel.”  


“Aww. We thought you’d like that.”  


“Weirdo. Anyway, I wanted to put this as part of my set, but…I think it needs to stay somewhere else.”  


“It’s really personal…. I’ll go see if Romario can come back for it for us.” Tsuna started to head out then stopped at the door. “I got a bunch of clothes for you, but didn’t want to get any under things….so…. yeah…” With that he headed out. Carolina couldn’t help but smile to herself. She looked at the painting one more time and sighed. She supposed she needed help moving it.  


“Well, fuck…” She muttered. “He’s going to be annoying….” She cleared her throat. “Hey Takeshi, can you help me with something?”

 

Hayato was sipping on some coffee as he waited for the others to finally return to the apartment. It was going to be a long night for him, so coffee was the best way to go. He had made himself busy, making room in the bathroom and his room for Carolina’s things, and made the couch up for himself. Like hell she was going to sleep on that uncomfortable thing. Currently he was just trying to pick up and make everything look slightly neater….just to keep himself busy. He heard the door knob and nearly jumped out of his skin. He discarded the things he had in the appropriate area (Takeshi’s room. It was baseball crap) and looked as nonchalant as possible when the door opened.  


“If you need to Carolina, you can sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Tsuna offered as they all walked in. He saw Tsuna look up and give him a huge smile. “We’re home Hayato.”  


“It’s almost time for your pain medication again.” Takeshi said, looking at his watch. He frowned as he looked at Hayato. “Think you can bother yourself to help while I get her some water?”  


“Takeshi….just stop….” She sighed, looking just exhausted. Hayato walked over to her and gave her a ever so slight smile.  


“I got a place for your stuff set up in my room. Let’s get you into bed so you can rest.”  


“But…”She protested. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  


“I’m not gonna let you sleep on the sofa. Didn’t we go over this yesterday?” He took her bags from Tsuna and Takeshi and started for his room.  


“Are….”Tsuna started, then blinked. “Ooohhh…”  


“Hey!” Takeshi frowned. Tsuna stopped him with a hand on his arm.  


“It’s fine. Go get her what she needs. I’ll explain in a bit.” With that Takeshi nodded and headed towards the kitchen with a small bag. “I’ll be out here if you guys need anything.” Tsuna added looking at the two.  


“I…can’t go to bed yet…. Romario is coming back with one more thing.” Carolina protested.  


“You look like you’re dead on your feet woman… You need rest.” Hayato argued as they went into his room.  


“But….Tsuna!” She called out over her shoulder.  


“I know.” Tsuna called back. “I’ll let you know when he gets here with it.”  


Hearing that she allowed herself to be escorted into the room. Once in, Hayato closed the door, and set about putting her things away.  


“I’m really sorry. I was a complete ass.” He said quietly as he worked. “It’s just….I would have never thought you thought that way. I think you’re amazing….just every thing…” He paused in his work closing his eyes. “I understand if you turn me down again, because I think you’re out of my league.” He kept talking as he put her stuff away. “But I do want to be with you. I just can’t articulate it.” Anything not to look at her. Anything not to look at her.  


“I ah…Hayato…I…do too….if you’re serious anyway…” She let out a short laugh. “If you aren’t my uncle will…”  


“I know. Already heard the threat when I met him earlier.” He finally looked at her, now that he wasn’t bearing his soul. “But…ah…You should talk about your family a bit more.”  


“I could say the same about you.”  


“Touche.” He knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her knee. “Are we good? Can we….I don’t know…start over?”  


“No need to start over.” She sighed, blushing faintly, but giving him a tired smile. “It’s been one hell of a day. Besides, if we start over, how can I find some one to help me change?” She held up her heavily bandaged hand. “Can’t exactly do that, or wash my hair or very much of anything for a while. And while I guess I look pretty good in my uniform, there is blood on my shirt and I do not want to sleep in jeans and my shoes.”  


“Eh?” He blushed furiously. Crap he didn’t even think of that. “Well, first, where is Takeshi with that medication….” He opened the door and both roommates nearly fell in. Hayato raised a brow, looking down at them. “One reason I can’t kill you both?”  


“Ah, a lot of people would be sad?” Offered Tsuna.  


“You’re too pretty for prison?” Offered Takeshi.  


“I literally can not let you kill Tsuna Hayato. You would have to go through me.” Carolina chimed in, which made Takeshi and Hayato give her odd looks. Tsuna just flashed her a giant grin. Defeated, Hayato took the glass and medication from Takeshi, bringing it over to her.  


“Take it.”  


“But I can’t sleep yet…”  


“You fought sleep this long, a bit longer won’t hurt.” Tsuna offered. “Besides, I told you I’d let you know.”  


“Did someone say Carolina needed help changing?” Takeshi asked innocently.  


“Ehi, fatti un giro, stronzo” Hayato said, giving Takeshi a look that would kill him.  


“Ah…huh?”  


“He said back off asshole.” Carolina said helpfully  


“He goes back to Italian when he’s really super pissed Takeshi. I’d stop.” Tsuna warned.“Being too pretty for prison won’t stop him this time.”  


“Right um…I’ll be in my room if anyone needs anything.” With that he left as quickly as possible.  


“I’ll be in the living room.” Tsuna added, closing the door behind him.  


“Why do you need to be awake when that guy gets here?” Hayato asked, feeling really concerned. She was acting really strange about all of this. Carolina took her medicine and set the glass on a nightstand.  


“You’ll see when it gets here.” She answered, giving him a smile.

 

Carolina heard a knock on the bedroom door, then her name. She stirred, trying to wake herself more. Then she heard a grumbling coming from beside her. Were there arms around her waist? She felt so very groggy, as she pushed herself up.  


“Hn…Tsuna? She asked, noting lights were still on.  


“Yeah.” He cracked the door open and popped his head in. “Romario is here. He brought your CD player as well. You’re right you really need the music.” He gave her a smile, then blinked a few times. “Guess you two are on better terms.”  


“Huh?” She looked over and saw Hayato fully dressed still, starting to wake up beside her. Oh crap, did she fall asleep while they were talking? She shook his arm a bit. “I need to get up.”  


“No…” He began, opening his eyes slowly. “You need to rest.”  


“But that thing I was waiting on is here….”  


“Nope.” He gave her a devilish grin, then yawned.  


“Fine. Well, you need to get up too, at least sit up.” She looked at Tsuna. “Is it much trouble to bring it in here? It was where it was going anyway.”  


“Not at all.” He gave them a smile, then ducked out for a second. She could feel Hayato sit up, stretching.  


“Why do I need to be up?”  


“Remember when I shot you down for that date? And didn’t go out to dinner with you guys?”  


“Yeah right before the sex dungeon incident.”  


“Right.” She laughed. “Well, I decided this painting should belong to you instead of going in the series.”  


Takeshi helped Romario bring the painting, covered by a sheet, into the room. Tsuna followed them in, carrying the CD player.  


“Want us to reveal it?” Takeshi asked with a grin.  


“No thanks. I got it. Tsuna if you’d hit play?” She gave them all a smile. “Thank you for this.” And with that the three left. When the door closed, she looked at Hayato. “Go take the sheet off.”  


“Why you giving orders woman?”  


“Why were you sleeping in the same bed?”  


“That…was…I…ah…” She giggled as she saw him blush.  


“Please? This was my last completed work, and I want you to have it.” She felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. “Besides, this was when you told me I looked beautiful, and I could do something else aside from my art.”  


“Ok. I got it. I’m going….” She watched him push himself off the bed, and go over to the veiled canvas. She bit her lip nervously waiting. She felt her stomach flip as he pulled the sheet from the canvas. Almost a minute passed, and still complete silence. Oh god he hated it….  


“I…I’m sorry.” She got up and hurried over, grabbing the sheet. “I’ll put it in storage with the rest.”  


“This…” Hayato finally said, in a whisper as he gently grabbed her left wrist. “This is what you were working on that day?”  


“Yeah…” She looked over and his eyes were shining, tears ready to fall. “It must look terrible…”  


“To that song? When you were dancing?”  


“Y-yeah…”  


“I….what was the concept?”  


“The series….um… I played a song on loop for each piece and painted what I felt.”  


“You felt me playing the piano?”  


“That’s…well…I guess so yeah…” She felt her cheeks burn even hotter. “It’s silly…I’ll cover it back up.”  


“You will do no such thing.” He looked at her and gave her a smile, kissing her hand. “I love it, I love that I could be your inspiration, and I love that you really meant what you said about my playing.”  


“I…ah….” Carolina was pretty sure she was as red as a tomato.  


“I…ah…think I’m falling in love with you mia cara..” He snorted, then looked back at the painting. “As bad for my health as that may be.”  


Too much in one day….way too much. Everything began to gray out, she felt like she had been awake for days, her hand with the sheet went slack, and she felt herself falling as her eyes closed of their own free will. Just before they closed completely, she felt herself wrapped in strong arms, catching her, and heard a familiar voice.  


“Carolina! What’s wrong mia cara?”

Hayato’s eyes went wide as he held Carolina up. She suddenly fainted. He called out for Tsuna and Takeshi, who came running, both alarmed by what they saw. Hayato explained quickly what happened as they brought her carefully back to the bed.  


“Ooohhh” Tsuna hummed, with a smirk on his lips.  


“So, you told her you’re in love with her?” Takeshi asked. When Hayato nodded, (pride be damned, his woman just passed out) Takeshi grinned. “Well, you’re usually emotionally constipated so…”  


“After everything today, “ Tsuna continued. “And ALL of the shocks that came with it, she couldn’t handle anymore, so she fainted.” He finished, covering her up gently.  


“So… gonna get some sleep on your friend the couch Hayato?” Takeshi asked as he headed out of the room.  


“Will you at least change into some pajamas or something?” Tsuna asked as he headed out of the room. “You look really uncomfortable.” He closed the door behind them. Hayato sighed. Tsuna was right. So he grabbed some sweats and changed quickly, before sitting on the bed next to her. His plan was simple, just sit there and watch her sleep. He yawned and stretched. Though it was really late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia Cara = my dear hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. ^^ Comment and let me know what you think! Comments keep me going!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frustration, fluffy cuteness, Takeshi explaining things, family dinner

Carolina sighed as she bent down to clean up her mess. It had only been a couple of days, and she was home alone while the guys were in class. She was attempting to clean the apartment, but dropped a coffee cup. She felt tears spring up in her eyes as she picked up the large pieces. It frustrated her that she couldn’t do the simplest things at the moment. She threw the mess in the trash and wiped her eyes roughly.  


“Damn it…” She whispered, then her phone started ringing. Judging by the ring tone it was Hayato checking up on her. She sniffled, composed herself, and answered. “Hey. What’s up?”  


“Checking up. You doing ok? Need me to come home?”  


“Doing fine. Just…trying to straighten up.” She replied, sniffling once more.  


“Are…you sure you’re ok? You don’t sound ok.” She could hear the concern in his voice. It made a smile form on her lips.  


“Yeah just got a bit frustrated. I keep dropping stuff.” She sighed a bit as she went to sit on the sofa. “I’m just going to call it a day. Feel kinda useless though. I mean, I can’t go to class, not cleared for work, can’t even clean the house…”  


“You’ll be back to yourself in no time mia cara. Until then, we’re happy to help you out.”He said softly. He was probably close to his classroom.  


“Yeah I know. I’ll uh…I’ll talk to you when you get home.” Then blinked a few times. “Oh! When’s your recital?”  


“Next week. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you make it there.” She heard him smile, and that made her laugh just a bit.  


“Yeah ok. I should find something to wear….I may have to go shopping….crap….I’ll call my uncle.”  


“Eh….He’s a pain…”  


“Just because he threatened you.”  


“Yeah well….”  


“Class should be starting soon. I’ll be ok. Gonna call Uncle Gan then I’m sure I’ll hear from Tsuna and Takeshi in a bit. I’ll see you later.” Talking to Hayato lately made her feel better when she was stuck alone in the apartment. Which is why he probably called. Tsuna and Takeshi usually texted her between classes, sometimes during class.  


“If you’re sure… I could be home quick….”  


“It’s ok, really. Go learn something.”  


“I’ll come home as soon as I’m done.”  


“I’ll be here.”  


“Are…”  


“Yes Hayato. See you later. Bye!” She laughed as she hung up. What a mother hen he was. She pulled up her uncle’s number, but got a text message as she was just about to call him. She looked at the text and smiled a bit.  


“Tsuna: Checking in. You doing ok?”  


Then there was another.  


“Takeshi: You good?”  


Then a third….  


“Hayato: Are you sure you don’t need me to come home? This class is boring anyway.”  


She couldn’t help but laugh out loud, it echoing in the otherwise silent apartment. She couldn’t say she wasn’t loved.  


“To Tsuna: I’m fine Tsuna. Thank you. Hayato is being a mother hen all worrying… can you make that stop?”  


“To Takeshi: Yep all good.”  


“To Hayato: I’m fine! Let me call my uncle already! Unless you want me in jeans and a t shirt next week.”  


More new texts. Heh so this is what they meant by phone blowing up.  


“Unknown: It’s Dino. We have a follow up scheduled tomorrow at 3. Romario and I will pick you up.”  


“Tsuna: Awww He loooooovvvveeeesssss you! Lol Nope can’t stop that, don’t think I would try. It’s too cute!”  


“Takeshi: Text or call if you need anything. Except help in the bath. Hayato still hasn’t forgiven me for helping you wash your hair yesterday. You were covered! Ahhh….finally tho. Amirite?”  


“Hayato: You’d look great in anything. Not a big deal.”  


“To Dino: Aren’t you busy in Italy? You don’t have to go with me to all my appointments you know?”  


“To Tsuna: Ah shush you.”  


“To Takeshi: Gotcha. And I will thank you.”  


“To Hayato: Well I care. Gotta look the part of a girlfriend of a piano genius right?”  


When she sent them all, she dialed up her uncle. She was mildly surprised when he answered first ring.  


“Ciao Principessa. Are you ok?”  


“Fine. I…have a minor problem. Actually minor. If you can’t help, I’ll figure it out.”  


“I did say anything. What is it?”  


“Hayato has a recital next week. Apparently it’s some big thing. I don’t have anything to wear.” She said, knowing it sounded like a stupid reason for calling.  


“I’ll have something exquisite sent as soon as I can. Jewelry? Shoes?”  


“Need shoes of course. Don’t wear jewelry.”  


“I’ll send it all. Look for it in the mail.” Then he let out a breath. “How’s your hand?”  


“Hurts a ton, frustrated I can’t do simple tasks. Do you know how hard it is to bathe and change when you live with guys?” She laughed a bit, refusing to admit she actually gets them to help when she’s covered as much as she can.  


“I bet. Do you need me to send help?”  


“No Uncle Gan. The boys have been great.” She then thought of a recent message. “I have a follow up appointment tomorrow! I’ll let you know how it goes ok?”  


“Please do. Nono has been asking after you. He wants to be kept in the loop about your injury too.”  


“Hn. I’m sure. He’s worried and has nothing to do about me being one of Tsuna’s guardians right?”  


“A little of both.” He sighed. “Principessa, you know he loves you like his own flesh and blood. He’s also worried about Tsuna, who isn’t the strongest physically.”  


“I know. Give him my love. I gotta go, I keep getting text messages and these guys are going to break down the door if I don’t answer soon.” She heard him chuckle on the other end.  


“Of course. I love you too. Call me and let me know how it goes tomorrow.” With that the line went dead. She pulled the phone from her ear, and looked at it. Ugh…so many texts….  


5 new messages

“Dino: It’s fine. This is a mess I should clean up. They should be giving you a surgery date so I want to be there for that.”  


“Tsuna: Not a chance Babe! LOL!!! :P”  


“Takeshi: NP ^.^”  


“Hayato: Meh whatever. You look fantastic in anything. Don’t worry about how you look.”  


“Dino: Crap! That came out wrong! I didn’t mean you were a mess or anything. Just that I should fix this since I made a mess out of your life.”  


She sighed softly. Her friends were something else. Never a dull moment and all that. And she set about replying. She started using the voice recognition stuff instead. It took too long for her to type everything up with her left hand.  


“To Dino: It’s fine I knew what you meant. And that is important so that’s understandable.”  


“To Tsuna: Damn you, and your fluffy hair”  


“To Hayato: It’s already done. Just got off the phone with Uncle Gan. He’s apparently sending everything I need. I just wanted a dress…this is going to be interesting.”  


She laid down on Hayato’s pillow, and yawned. He rarely used it, instead he played nursemaid and ended up falling asleep on the bed, fully clothed sometimes, after she would fall asleep. It smelled like him, cologne, stale cigarette smoke and that something else that was just, well, him. She felt her eyes close as she yawned one more time.

 

Hayato walked in with Takeshi. Tsuna had something to do after classes. Something about a meeting or something. He was listening to Takeshi talk about his last game, which was boring, and blinked a few times, holding up a hand.  


“And it was all like CRACK….” He said, swinging his arms miming swinging a bat and paused blinking. “Huh?”  


“Shh” He whispered, and walked over to the sofa. Carolina was sleeping, snuggled up with his pillow, half laying on it, half cuddling it. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at her. She shifted hugging the pillow tighter. She might have been cold. He grabbed the blanket that was laying on the back of the sofa, and gently covered her up.  
He heard Takeshi come up behind him, an arm going around his neck. Oh crap this wasn’t going to be pleasant. He just needed to remember not to wake her up.  


“Ahaha! The look on your face. You have it bad man.”  


“Shut up moron.” Then he lowered his voice. “You’ll wake her.”  


“Hm…. Maybe we should go out and pick up something for dinner…” Takeshi wondered out loud. “Oh I know! How about I go out and grab some sushi? Easy to eat, even with one hand.”  


Hayato blinked a few times and straightened, turning to face Takeshi. He couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth next.  


“That…is actually a fantastic idea. I was wondering what we could do for tonight…”  


“Great! I’ll jot down everything we want and go out in a bit to grab it.” He grinned. “I’ll wait for Tsuna to get back, give you guys a bit of alone time.”  


“Just shut up already….” Hayato muttered, taking off his jacket and shoes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner was quite the affair that night. Sure it was only the four of the, but it was the most fun they all had in a while. They sat around the living room table, eating sushi (Which apparently was good but not as good as Takeshi’s father’s…) and poked fun at whatever reality TV show was on at the time, along with the usual teasing of each other, yelling and shouting. At one point, Takeshi started singing a fairly old American song.  


“Going to the chapel and we’re gonna get married” And of course Tsuna had to join in.  


“Going to the chapel and we’re gonna get married  


I really love you  


and we’re gonna get married~  


Going to the chapel of love!!!”  


The two would be rock stars were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, Hayato was so embarrassed he was turning the color of a tomato, and Carolina just giggled a bit, watching the three. It was nice, and she was beginning to feel like she was at home with family, rather than an outsider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this. I always read back over the chapters, to see what I should put for the chapter summary. I thought to myself Ya know... I have to add Takeshi explaining something somewhere. So him telling a story about his baseball game was just snuck in there. Him explaining things is always fun....and easier to write than Hayato's theories :/ I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the recital! Also Hayato's parents, Carolina taking none of that and welcome Bianchi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is kinda like a sappy interlude, also Carolina can be tough when she needs to be. It was fun to write but completely ran away from me.

Several days went by since her follow up appointment with a specialist. That went well. The cut was still bad, and Carolina was going to need at least one operation, then physical therapy, but the doctor gave her a fifty-fifty chance for most of her mobility. She told him that she was going to work hard to get it all back. Hayato had kept her left hand in his as much as he could that day. He insisted on going with her, especially when he heard that Dino was taking her. He was still jealous apparently.  
It was the day of Hayato’s show. He was already gone, so he could practice and make it early to the venue. That left Tsuna and Takeshi to help her get ready. She had already been whisked off to get her hair and makeup done. Her uncle set all that up. So, she got dressed as much as she could, then called out. Best she could do, with some pain, was get her panties on, slip her dress over her hips, and hold her bra up with her injured hand.  


Tsuna popped into the room walking right up behind her. This whole scenario was embarrassing for everyone. And she hated it. He hooked her bra, then slid her dress up, zipping it up, before looking at her.  


“This is really pretty. You’re gonna distract people from Hayato!” He laughed, picking up the jewelry that was sent with it. “Or even distract him.”  


“I doubt that. He’s pretty stubborn.” She replied, looking down. Her uncle didn’t go cheap. It was a beautiful silk gown the color of emeralds. Her jewelry were stones to match, and sparkly silver heels to finish it off.  


“Oh….I don’t know. You look pretty good.” He gave her a bright smile, before helping her with her sling the new doctor gave her….so she wasn’t tempted to use her hand. “There all ready.” He gave her a smile. “Takeshi should be ready. Let’s get going”

 

The show was sold out. It was more of a concert. Several people from the school performing. While a string quartet played, Carolina looked through the program. Hayato was last with several numbers. The last of which just said “Original number: Lettera D’Amore composed and performed by Hayato Gokudera”  


She bit her lip gently and looked around the audience. She was suddenly glad she asked her uncle to help. She would have been sorely under dressed if not. She felt a nudge on her arm, and Tsuna leaned over.  


“The people two rows ahead of us…that’s his parents and sister.” He informed her.  


“How do you know? Have you met them?”  


“Seen pictures.”  


“Oh…. they look…intimidating…” She muttered.

After a while they saw Hayato come onto the stage. He bowed to the audience just before sitting down. He started right in on ‘Moonlight Sonata’. Carolina watched quietly as his fingers seemed to effortlessly glide over the keys. He looked serene, eyes half closed behind his glasses. His hair was tied back, and his suit looked expensive. Everything was black, except for his ruby red button down.  


She knew Tsuna and Takeshi were saying something, but she was enthralled watching him play. The program said he had 3 numbers. There was a brief pause after he finished the first, and went into ‘Rose Adagio’. She felt her eyes mist over as she listened. She was trying hard not to let the tears fall, but it was so beautiful. 

 

Hayato paused after the second number, catching his breath, and stretching out his fingers. He heard the soft applause, but one thing mattered. He needed to get through this last song, and hoped that it reached her.This wasn’t the song he said he was going to do. There had been an itch in his fingers since that fateful night, so, he composed this while he stayed awake, unable to sleep few days following it. He took a deep breath and started, his mind on the piano, notes and her. Whenever he chanced a look over the crowd, it was all hidden in shadow. He couldn’t see where they were sitting or if they actually made it. He knew she looked stunning, remembering her taking the dress out of the box and holding it up to herself when it came in the mail. She looked amazing holding it up like that, it made her eyes so bright and sparkly. He was almost done. He could see her, ask her what she thought.  


He hoped this reached her. He was opening his heart and letting his soul pour out in front of all these people. Music was the only way he knew how. He was terrible with words, made everything worse each time. His friends knew him to be as they put it ‘Emotionally Constipated’. He was working on that. It was hard. He had to hold so much back growing up, anger, frustration, hurt…  


As the last notes rang out, he bowed his head, and prayed that it reached her. He stood up and bowed once, before heading backstage, the lights going up for the audience. He grabbed a towel that was in his bag and patted his face, letting out a breath. Several other students came over and congratulated him. He simply nodded, waiting. What he saw was not quite what he was expecting.  


“M…Madre! Padre!” He was shocked, barely reacting to his sister standing next to them. “What are you doing here?”  


“We came to see you dear boy!” His mother said, giving him a smile. His father patted his shoulder.  


“That was absolutely beautiful!” He said, giving Hayato a smile. “You’re wasting your time here now. Maybe it’s time you came back home?”  


“I….I don’t…” He looked over his father’s shoulder and saw his friends walk up, staying back slightly, talking amongst themselves. “I don’t want to. I’m going to finish what I started. I have obligations here.”  


“Nonsense.” His father scoffed. “You can come back and run the family business.”  


“Well, dear, if he doesn’t want to…”  


“Padre, you can’t make him do this.” Bianchi interjected, frowning slightly. He was panicking. He couldn’t leave, not now. He made friends….and there was Carolina to think about. Speaking of her, why were her and Tsuna walking over.  


“Hayato!” Tsuna called, dragging Takeshi with him. “You were great!”  


“You played beautifully…” Carolina said softly, then looked over, raising a brow. “Everything ok?”  


“Ah….Carolina, Tsuna, Takeshi…these are my parents, and my sister Bianchi.”  


“We were just discussing Hayato coming back home.” His father said gruffly, making Tsuna and Carolina frown.  


“He can’t” Tsuna said, looking nervous, then glancing at Carolina, giving her a slight nod.  


“Why not?”  


“He has obligations here.” Carolina stated, now more scowling. Hayato started to get nervous. What were they doing?!  


“Tsuna, Carolina…. I can…”  


“I have this Hayato” Carolina said matter of factly. 

 

In fact Carolina was as nervous as all hell. She couldn’t believe what she was doing! She was always told by her Uncle that the lightening served to draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the famiglia, serving as a lightening rod. That was the one time she asked about his role with the Vongola. So, her and Tsuna talked about it when they walked up and agreed that this would happen.  


“Hayato! Boy! Why do you have a girl fighting your battles for you?” His father yelled.  


“Carolina, please….you don’t understand.”  


“I Understand” She snarled, pulling out her phone. “Now, you can back off Padre and let Hayato stay here, or I can get a higher power involved.” She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. “Uncle Timoteo has plans for your son. I would hate for him to find out you are willing to risk a break in alliance to mess that up.” When he paled, she raised a brow one more time.  


“Fottuta puttana!” He spat, as he spun around and stormed off wife in tow.  


“What did he just call you?”Takeshi, asked curiously, looking at Carolina.  


“Perfect.” She muttered, her hand starting to shake after the threat was gone.  


“Ah…Hayato…what are you doing?” She heard Tsuna say. “Eep! No! Don’t go after him! Takeshi help me!”  


As she trembled, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a feminine voice in her ear. “Take care of Hayato for me.” And she saw a lithe figure of a woman go off after his parents.  


“Hayato, they’re gone! It’s fine! Calm down.” Takeshi said, trying to calm the very angry silver haired menace.  


“I…” Carolina said quietly. “I can’t believe he called me a fucking whore…” She leaned against a wall, and took a sharp breath. “Oh damn. Hayato… I must have made you look terrible. I…am so sorry. I didn’t even think of that….” She felt like she was going to cry again. Seems like she’s always crying now a days. What a wuss she turned out to be.  


“Hey….you stood up to a mafia boss, AND did the job you’re supposed to.” Tsuna said brightly, finally letting Hayato go.  


“Eh?” Takeshi tilted his head to the side. “Job? What are you talking about?”  


She heard footsteps behind her, then Hayato’s voice.  


“Do you two mind giving us a minute?” He asked, taking her hand. “Come on.” She couldn’t look up at him after that realization, but she did let him lead her off. Soon, they went through a door and stepped into an empty alley. He lit a cigarette, not letting go of her hand. In fact, he gave it a little tug. “C’mere.” She finally looked at him, and saw a soft smile on his face.  


“I’m sorry…”  


“Don’t be. That was fucking fantastic. I haven’t ever seen anyone put the fear of God in him like you just did.” He slowly pulled her as close as he could, tossing the cigarette. “And you look perfect.” He placed a hand on her cheek, and gave a short laugh. “Which makes it even more great! So, don’t worry. And this concert was long. You’re probably in some pain huh?”  


“A little but…” She answered with a shrug.  


“Then lets get back home. And we can get into some sweats. You look stunning but those shoes have to be killing your feet.” He was right. Those shoes were, in fact, killing her feet.

Hayato watched her as he spoke. She was a sight to behold. What ran through his mind was not appropriate for them never going on an actual date. He knew he was going to have to change that very soon. He turned, snaking his arm around her waist, being careful to stay on her left side, and led her back inside with the others.  


“Hayato” She said quietly, almost sounding as if she was lost in her own thoughts. “That song…it wasn’t the same song.”  


“It wasn’t.”  


“Why didn’t you use the other one?”  


“This was my newest, and I…” He sighed trying to put his thoughts into words. “Did you read the title?”  


“Yeah…”  


“Then do I really need to explain?” He kissed the side of her head before opening the door and leading them inside. Tsuna waved, smiling brightly, and Takeshi was still processing everything that had happened. Hayato looked at the lady next to him out of the corner of his eyes, smirking to himself seeing a slight blush burn her cheeks.  


“Everything good now?” Tsuna asked worriedly.  


“Golden” She replied giving him a smile. Takeshi looked over at the two and gave a mischievous grin.  


“So, power make out session got you two back on track?”  


“Shut it idiot….” Hayato warned, his hand tightening on Carolina’s side.  


“Aww come on!” He pouted.  


“They haven’t even gone on any dates Takeshi, quit being a perv.” Tsuna said as he started walking towards the entrance.  


“Eh? Really? Wait…there was….the music room that time?”  


“Didn’t count.” Tsuna said matter of factly.  


“Why not?”  


“Because there was no asking, picking up, getting dressed nicely, flowers….there wouldn’t have been candle light if it wasn’t for us.”  


“They made the hallway smell like cupcake scented sugar for days….” Carolina complained. “Days…. it was gross.”  


“We’re going on a date tomorrow so shut up” Hayato growled.  


“You are?” Takeshi and Tsuna asked, smiling.  


“We are?” Carolina asked, looking confused.  


“Why wouldn’t I? Just keep me in the loop next time” She replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had more fun writing Hayato playing the piano than anything else in the chapter. Hayato and Carolina are my spotlight characters, so everything is from their point of view, and I switch it (most of the time) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting, some news...what? Some bad guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. Life got a little busy. And It's going to get a bit more busy. Thankfully I have several chapters done, so I'll post a few today for you guys =D

Hayato yawned as he worked in his room on a keyboard. His parents had cut him off, which was fine. He had a full ride with the school, and he easily found a job to take care of bills. But that gave him a lot less time at home. He was currently working on a project while everyone was out. Takeshi had an away game, Tsuna had work, and Carolina was at the bar.  
She finally got the all clear to work, her surgery looming next month. The doctor said she was making good progress now that it was healed enough to do therapy. To celebrate, he took her out to dinner, the other two tagging along. Overseas was a different story. Her uncle sent her clothes that would be good to wear for her new position at the bar, and Dino sent an expensive bottle of wine. He didn’t like that last one at all. He’d never admit it, but he was insanely jealous of Dino and the ease he spoke to Carolina coaxing bright smiles and peals of laughter out of her.  


Hayato sighed and set his sheet music to the side. He couldn’t do this, not right now. His mind was not where it needed to be. He grabbed his cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply. He looked over, phone blinking insistently. He didn’t even hear it go off. Shrugging, he picked it up and looked at the messages. There were two.  


“Bianchi: Going to visit soon. I’ll let you know when. Don’t worry, I’m not bringing Madre and Padre. I want to get to know that spitfire that stole my brothers heart!”  


“Tsuna: Meet at Ganauche’s bar? I think I need to explain some things to you guys. Takeshi is on his way back, not staying with the team.”  


He sighed. Just what he needed, his sister visiting…and spending time with Carolina. As long as she didn’t try to teach her how to cook….  


“To Bianchi: Yeah just let me know.”  


“To Tsuna: Let me get dressed and I’ll be on the way.”  


He stood, put out his cigarette, and got changed out of his sweats. He idly wondered what it was that Tsuna needed to explain…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Carolina took a deep breath as she bustled around the bar, making sure everything was ready for everyone as they started coming in. Tsuna’s meeting was to be written off as a work expense, so she was in charge of it all. Reborn was there to lend a helping hand until everyone arrived. Tsuna tried but she shooed him away. He had bigger things to worry about. She simply shoved his favorite drink in his hands and told him to go sit.  


She was worried though. She knew what Tsuna was going to explain, and she was well aware she had been lying to Hayato by omission. Yes, that was a form of lying, and she hated herself for it. But after the recital, and her saying those things to his father (it was Tsuna’s idea) it was going to come out sooner or later. She just hoped he didn’t think any worse of her.  


Currently, she was pouring some coffee for Reborn, her right hand bandaged a lot more lightly than it had been, and looked up when she heard the door. There was Hayato, who apparently met up with Takeshi on the way. They looked around, slightly confused at the few people they didn’t know, then looked at Tsuna who went up to greet them.  


“I can handle this Carolina. Go ahead and join the rest.” Reborn said, giving her a drink of her own. “This involves you too after all.” She nodded and made her way around the bar to her three roommates.  


“It’s all set Tsuna.” She said, as she felt Hayato’s hand slip into her left. “I think everyone is here.” He gave her a nod, then gave the other two a bright smile.  


“Great. Have a seat guys, everything will be explained shortly.” He excused himself as the three sat at a table nearby.  


“So…ah…What’s going on?” Takeshi asked. “I rushed after the game to get here. Something wrong?”  


“Not a clue. Tsuna said something to me about an explanation…but what are these other guys doing here?” Hayato answered, a slight frown on his lips. Carolina gave his hand a squeeze and was about to say something when they heard Tsuna’s voice.  


“Some of you know each other, some don’t. I hope that will change in the near future.” He cleared his throat, obviously not used to public speaking. “First of all, I would like to thank Carolina for allowing us use of her place to conduct this meeting.” He gave her a smile, she simply nodded. “I’m going to allow Reborn to start off. He knows much more about this than I do.” With that, Reborn leaned his back against the bar, holding his cup of coffee.  


“If you look around, there are very few people for a meeting. But there is a reason for that.” He frowned a bit, glancing around. “I wish Tsuna would have started, but here goes…” He pulled his fedora down slightly. “Tsuna has been named to be the tenth generation Vongola boss.” Carolina could feel the two next to her stiffen a bit. Hayato glanced over at her questioningly. She avoided his gaze as Reborn continued to speak. “And six of you are to be his guardians.” He held up a box. “These are the Vongola half rings. Each of the six will Get one. Now that Tsuna has found all of his guardians, most by chance.” Tsuna gave everyone a sheepish look, as all eyes turned to him. “I’ll go down the list, and let you know what position you will fill. We will get the rings to you at a later date.”  


“Carolina…did you know about this…?” Hayato asked softly. Takeshi looked over obviously interested in the answer.  


“I…partially…” She whispered, not looking at either of them.  


“Let’s go in order shall we?” Reborn asked glancing around the room. “Guardian of the rain ring Takeshi, Guardian of the storm ring Hayato, Guardian of the lightening ring Carolina….” She spaced out as he continued. She had already met the rest as they came in. Tsuna enthusiastically introduced them. There was an interpol officer Tsuna knew before he moved, middle school or something… then there was a guy that was a fighter…boxing if she remembered correctly, he met at college, then a guy that had given Tsuna some problems recently….he was a weird one.  


Her mind drifted as she felt Hayato let go of her hand. That wasn’t a good sign. She knew he was going to be upset. She lied to him, and that was unforgivable. But it wasn’t her place to say…it was Tsuna’s. She took her mind off her woes.(When the hell did she become so angsty?) Instead she concentrated on slowly flexing the fingers of her right hand, watching it barely close. It didn’t want to do a damned thing she told it to.  


She was dragged back to reality when she heard Tsuna’s voice again.  


“So…there’s a bit of a problem. Someone else and his guardians have laid claim to the spot. They want to fight for it.” Then he held up a letter with a flame on it. “Vongola Nono has decreed a fair fight, tournament style. We have a month to prepare. And with that Reborn has located tutors for you guys. You will spend near every waking moment with these guys.”  


“If we refuse?” Someone asked out of curiosity. Carolina couldn’t imagine someone turning down a request from Tsuna.  


“It’s not a matter of that. This group is cruel. They will hunt you down and kill you. I’ve already tried that approach.”  


“You’re tutors will be assigned tomorrow. They’ll come to pick you up. After that it is all up to you.” Reborn added. “Now, some of them are here now. Collenello will be with Ryohei, Dino will be with Kyoya.” He looked at Tsuna. “Anyone else here?”  


“Just him…and I don’t know if we want that one out loud.” And when Reborn nodded his agreement, Tsuna looked at the room. “Dismissed. We’ll all stay in contact via a group chat I set up with all of you and your tutors. Good luck and we’ll meet back here in a month’s time.”  


As everyone filed out, Carolina stood up to get back to work. She felt a hand enclose her wrist gently. She looked over to see Hayato and Takeshi looking at her, both wearing a slightly betrayed look.  


“Why…didn’t you tell us?” Hayato asked, cigarette between his teeth.  


“This is something pretty big to keep from us.” Takeshi added.  


“Well…I…”  


“It wasn’t her place. It was mine.” Tsuna said, taking a seat. “If you’ll let me explain, I will. But don’t blame her.” She felt Hayato’s hand fall slowly. “Carolina, I’m sure you have some work to do. Besides, your tutor is here.” He gave her a smile. She nodded, without a glance back to the other two, and headed off to straighten up. A few were still there, finishing their drinks and chatting among themselves. Taking some glasses back behind the bar, she heard someone talk to her.  


“They aren’t angry with you are they?” It was Dino, still hanging out. His student left as soon as possible.  


“I hope not but…” He voice trailed off as she set the glasses down.  


“It’ll be ok.” He said, finishing his drink. “They should realize it wasn’t your place…”  


“I hope so. But you never know. Takeshi will be fine I’m sure, but Hayato….” She winced thinking about what could go wrong with that scenario.  


“If he does, well, he just needs a good foot up the ass.” She heard another voice say. “Seriously Principessa, your choices in men suck.”  


“Oops. Time for me to go.” Dino said, going to mingle with a few of the others.  


“It does not, you just don’t like anyone.” She said, giving her Uncle a smile. “What are you doing here? Checking up on everything?”  


“You could say that. Actually, I’m on a mission.” He gave her a grin. “The boss sent me to teach you.”  


“Eh….what?” She asked. It was a great thing if the current lightening guardian could teach her, but his place was in Italy with Vongola Nono.  


“Who better to teach you? And I’ve taught you basics all your life, so this should be easy.”  


“But shouldn’t you be in Italy?”  


“I should and I will be. You’ll be coming with me for a while.” At that, her face fell. She looked over at her friends, who were now, joking around and acting like they usually do.  


“But…Uncle….”  


“No arguing. Everyone’s going to be super busy with their training. And this way, we can include your therapy, and give you help. You’ll be staying at Vongola HQ. Nono’s orders.” He crossed his arms, daring her to say anything.  


“When do we leave?” She asked, defeated.  


“First thing in the morning. I’ll have a car pick you up. Reborn and I will finish up here. You go and spend the rest of the evening with your friends.” She nodded sadly and walked off. 

Hayato looked over as Carolina slid into a seat at their table. She looked so sad. He was still upset with her about keeping all of this from him, but he knew it couldn’t be helped.  


“Are you ok?” Takeshi asked, watching her. Tsuna gave her a sad look, then looked away.  


“I…my training will be in Italy. I’ll be training with my uncle and he can’t be so far away from Vongola HQ for so long.” She said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.  


“I’m going off to the mountains apparently.” Tsuna added helpfully.  


“Gone…for a month?” Hayato asked. When she nodded, he clenched his fists. “When do you leave?”  


“In the morning.”  


“Well, then we better have one hell of a night!” Takeshi announced, grinning. “What should we do first?”  


“We should probably get out of here…if Carolina is done anyway.” Tsuna recommended.  


“Yeah Uncle Gan and Reborn are going to close up.”  


All four of them got up to leave in silence. Hayato felt like his world was crashing down. A whole month away from her? Sure they were apparently supposed to be training the entire time, but still. This was something where phone calls and texts wouldn’t suffice. He looked over at her, saw her downcast eyes, and slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. She gave him a smile as she looked over at him.  


“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She whispered.  


“Yeah…just don’t keep anything that big away from me again huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I could play around with the lightening guardian tutor...and I like that Tsuna is still so kind hearted, but actually at peace with becoming Decimo. Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the training, going to Italy, Tsuna being Tsuna. Fun times

Hayato was woken by a knocking on the bedroom door. It was loud and annoying. He pulled the warmth next to him closer. It wasn’t even daylight yet. He nuzzled her hair as he muttered an incoherent complaint. The knock came back more demanding with a voice this time.  


“Principessa. Time to get up. We leave soon. I don’t know if you’d like me to barge in.” That damned lightening guardian’s voice. He nudged Carolina, who groaned, sitting up.  


“Hold on…I’m getting up….I’ll be out in a minute…” He heard her swear under her breath, grabbing some clothes and trying to put them on. “Shit…Hayato… can you help please?” He grabbed a nearby pair of pants, shoving them on, and went over helping her.  


“I don’t like this.”  


“I don’t either. I’ll call you when I get there.”  


“It doesn’t matter what time.” He said quietly, turning her around and kissing her quickly. “Now let’s hurry….we never got you packed.”

Carolina finally came out of the room, Hayato standing in the doorway, watching her, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and a scowl on his lips. She went over to her Uncle, shifting the bag on her shoulder.  


“Ready.” She muttered, biting her lip gently.  


“Wait!” Tsuna called out. He rushed over, giving her a hug. “Be careful! Call us when you get there! Text me all the time!” She couldn’t help but laugh at almost being knocked down by the tiny Mafia boss.  


“I will. Don’t worry so much Tsuna.” She said still laughing.  


“I have a bad feeling. Please be careful.” He said in a quieter tone, so only she could hear. She simply nodded, then was nearly strangled as an arm came around her neck.  


“Safe travels!” Takeshi said brightly, smiling as big as he possibly could. “Hurry up with your training so you can come back. Hayato will be cranky as hell until you do!”  


“Shut it moron….” She heard from the bedroom doorway. She giggled and nudged Takeshi.  


“Go easy on him. I’d like to see you alive when I get back. I’ll text you.”  


“Principessa….”  


“I gotta go guys. I’ll talk to you when I get there. Promise.” She finally turned to follow her uncle out of the apartment when the two nodded. She glanced at Hayato, who was looking down at his phone doing something. Her smile faltered as she left the apartment, following her uncle’s broad back down the stairs.  
What she didn’t see was Tsuna instantly get on his phone as she left.  


“Hey Dad. Yeah yeah…I know… hey…can you do something for me?” He watched his friend leave, frowning. “Yeah. Ah you know one of my guardians is going to Italy to train…yeah that’s the one. I…have a bad feeling.Uh huh…you will? Thanks. Just keep it low key? Oh really? That’s good to know! Yeah please. Uh huh I will. Thanks again…” He hung up and looked at his two friends. “Dad’ll have someone keep an eye on her. Also apparently…. Ganauche has help training her.” The guys both looked up at Tsuna curiously. He just smiled brightly, then yawned “Hn…coffee…”

Carolina had her phone off for her flight, so she didn’t see a text message that was sent right away. In fact she slept nearly the whole flight. Her uncle let her, getting some work done beside her while he had down time. They finally touched down 9 pm Italy time.  


As they debarked the plane, she stretched, turning her phone back on. She blinked a few times, seeing a message from just after she turned it off.  


“I’ll get the bags.” Her uncle said quietly, as she stood there, getting to the message.  


“Hayato: I miss you already. Be safe, don’t let anyone push you around, and call me when you get there! Ti amo cosi tanto”  


She felt herself blush as she read it. She really wished he could say things like that out loud. But upon arriving there, it was a welcomed sight. Her uncle came up with her bags, and she gave him a smile.  


“I need to call the guys, before they worry.” She explained, first getting Hayato’s number up. He would be furious if she didn’t call him first.  


“I think Tsuna’s already worried for some reason.” Her uncle said, leading her to the waiting car. She dialed up the number figuring he was going to be in class. She was surprised when it was answered on the first ring.  


“Mia Cara?”  


“Hayato. I got off the plane and read your text.”  


“You got there safe?” There was an uneasy gruffness to his voice.  


“Yes I did. I slept most of the way here…”  


“You didn’t sleep much the night before.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.  


“No…not really. Hey didn’t you have class?”  


“Skipped it. Got my instructor. Damned pervert…. Always hated the guy.”  


“Who is it?”  


“Shamal. Ever hear of him?” She shuddered hearing the name.  


“I know of his reputation.”  


“Hey…Principessa, before we get into the car, I’d like to introduce you to the one who will be teaching you hand to hand.”  


“Oh hold on Hayato.” She looked up and blinked a few times, staring at Hayato’s sister.  


“This is Bianchi.”  


“We’ve met….kind of.” Bianchi said, opening the trunk. “Pleasure to formally meet you Carolina.”  


“Um… Hayato…something came up. I gotta go. I’ll text you in a minute.” She hung up to his objections. She looked at the woman and nodded. “Nice to meet you.” She glanced over at her uncle who shrugged.  


“It’d be awkward for me to show you the basics of grappling and the like. She volunteered.  


“Why?” Carolina asked, trying but failing to keep the uneasiness out of her voice.  


“I told you to take care of my brother, what better way? Also, Reborn asked me to.”  


Ganauche looked between the two ladies, then sighed. “Oohh right. Gokudera kid’s sister.”  


“He has a name Uncle Gan.” Carolina pouted as she got into the car. She texted Hayato, before bringing up Tsuna’s number.  


“To Hayato: Your sister is helping train me apparently.”  


She dialed up Tsuna’s number and he answered almost right away.  


“Hey! You made it ok? Everyone treating you well?”  


“I just touched down.” She laughed as they started driving. “Every thing is fine. How is everything on your end?”  


“Hiiiieeee! Reborn! I’m on the phone!” Then he stammered quickly. “Great! Just great!” Another high pitched yell. “But you said my Family comes first! Iiieeee! But…”  


“I’ll talk to you later. Don’t wanna distract you any more.” She laughed softly, as she heard Tsuna.  


“Yeah ok….Yikes! Where are you aiming?!” Then the phone went dead. She saw she had a message, she tapped it to bring it up.  


“Hayato: What the hell? She said she was coming for a visit. The sneaky little….. just don’t eat any of her cooking.”  


“To Hayato: I won’t. Don’t worry.” Then just remembering, she pulled up Takeshi.  


“Just made it to Italy. It’s so pretty! I’ll be disappointed if I can’t do a little sight seeing.”  


“Takeshi: If you do send pictures!”  


“Will do!’

Hayato put his phone in his pocket, sighed and turned back to his instructor.  


“So…. I folded all the paper planes, now what?”  


“Throw them up and try to hit them all of course.”  


“Eh?”  


“Look I taught you everything I could when you were a kid. This is all that’s really left.” He looked out over the field they were in. “You value your life finally, if what Reborn says is true, and much more. So, what’s left is hitting all the planes at the same time.” Shamal threw a handful of planes up in the air, then threw a handful of dynamite, getting every single one. “Mid range attacks can be really effective.”  


“But how?”  


“Practice until you get it.” He turned and headed inside. “I’ll leave you to that for now.”  


Hayato sighed, and threw some planes in the air, then pulled out a handful of dynamite, lighting it on his cigarette in one fell swoop, then tossed them in the air. He hit all but two. A scowl formed on his lips as he heard Shamal.  


“Too slow kiddo.”  


“Shut it pervert.” He growled jumping out of the way of a stray one.  


“Out of practice. I knew you shouldn’t have gone to that school. You’ve gotten soft.” Hayato simply scowled, trying once more. He was going to get it if it killed him. And he wasn’t going to stop until he had it. He had to protect Tsuna, so kind and open for a Mafia boss. He had to protect Carolina, his heart. He had no doubt she could protect herself after the training she was going through, but he didn’t want it to come down to that. He had to. He had to. He had to keep going no matter how burned, broken, or frustrated he became.  


That determination in his eyes, that resolve was why Shamal was sticking around to see this through.

Carolina settled down on her bed in Vongola HQ. It all seemed very quiet for a Mafia base. She frowned at the silence.  


“Dinner will be soon. It’s with Nono, so don’t be late. He was looking forward to seeing you. Also, I had Bianchi bring some things for you. Ya know lady stuff, and she knew more about that artsy stuff you like. So, along with your therapy stuff there’s supplies and classical CDs. She said she smuggled something in she thought you’d like. It’s in the CD player.” He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.  


She finally took a good look around. Obviously her uncle decorated. It was all emerald green. He loved getting her stuff that color. She laughed a bit and started going through the CD’s, noting the TV and computer that were in here. The usual classical stuff. Chopin, Bach, Beethoven. She pressed play on the CD player out of curiosity and heard A very familiar rendition of Moonlight Sonata. She dropped herself into a nearby chair, listening. It was…. She skipped that one and the next going to the last. It was. It was a recording of Hayato’s recital. She didn’t know how Bianchi got it but she didn’t care at this point. She smiled, then her phone pinged with a text message.  


“Hayato: Taking a break. You doing ok?”  


“Yeah settling in. Ah… Your sister is pretty cool.”  


“Hayato: We talking about the same person?”  


“Yeah. I have a recording from your recital in my CD player apparently”  


“Hayato: What? The whole thing?”  


“Just yours. All three songs. So, I guess I have something to sleep to :)”  


“Hayato: That’s weird. Ugh gotta go. Call me later ok?”  


“Absolutely will.”  


She plugged her phone up to charge and sighed softly to herself. There was a knock on the door, and her Uncle’s voice came through.  


“Principessa, dinner.” She headed into the hall, giving her Uncle a smile. He frowned slightly, looking down at her. “This is going to be tense.” He reached over, tucking the half ring around her neck under her shirt. Or rather, Hayato’s she threw on when she woke up that morning. “Keep that hidden Principessa. Nono’s son will be at dinner. We don’t want to give you away.”  


“His…son?” She heard about Timoteo’s adopted son Xanxus, none of it was good. She frowned slightly as they walked in silence. They stopped outside the room, and Ganauche put his hands on her shoulders.  


“Nono hasn’t been quite himself lately, acting strange. So be formal. Don’t engage Xanxus, no matter how much he pisses you off.” Only when she nodded her agreement, did he open the door to the formal dining room, ushering her into a seat near him.  


“Carolina, I’m so glad you could join us.” The Mafia boss said, a slight smile on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes. She caught her frown, turned it into a slight smile and inclined her head.  


“Thank you for having me Nono.” She said softly.  


“Tch. What’s this trash doing here?” She heard Xanxus snarl.  


“My niece is visiting me for a while. For her Art studies.” Ganauche explained, frowning slightly.  


“Thought she was crippled.” He snarled once more. She clenched her fist in her lap, feeling her temper flare.  


“Still can study it Xanxus my boy.” Ganauche retorted with a smile.  


“Either way, it’s always a pleasure to have you here my child.” Timoteo said as dinner was served. Something was defiantly going on here. Tsuna was right to be worried. She chewed her lip worriedly, then heard a voice on her other side.  


“Oh! Are you the famous Carolina? I’ve heard sooooo much about you from your uncle!” She looked over to see a blonde, scruffy looking man, who was obviously japanese, at least partially. “Nice to meet you! I’m Iemitsu Sawada.” Then lowered his voice. “Outside advisor and head of the CEDEF”  


“Wait….Sawada?” When she said that, he brought his finger to his lips and nodded, giving her a goofy smile. Yep, defiantly his father. “Nice to meet you sir.” She said quietly, then looked down at her dinner, picking up her fork.  


“I would love to speak with you later on. See how everything is going overseas. If you aren’t too tired of course.” He said, giving her a grin.  


“Yeah of course. I should make a few calls after dinner then I should be free. She started eating, pretty much picking at her food. There was a tension in the room that was palpable. The rest of the meal went quietly,polite talk and all that. The tension still hung in the air. She felt like she just got tossed into the middle of something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Tsuna was just my absolute favorite in this chapter, especially that phone call. If you like it, let me know what you think! Also, translation. Usually I have in worked into the chapters, but this one....I couldn't find a place without it feeling awkward. Ti amo cosi tanto = I love you so much. Yeah, yeah I know, pretty mushy for Hayato, but I did say OOC. Also, I love he can only say it in Italian, through text.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training puts a strain on almost everything, and Damn Shamal!

Hayato yawned as he fell into his bed. He trained long into the night, only pausing when Carolina called him before bed. He could hear the CD playing in the background. He smirked as he got more comfortable. She wasn’t joking about falling to sleep to the music. Something worried him though. She sounded off. There was something wrong and she kept denying whenever he asked. He thought to ask Tsuna about it, but he was busy with his own training.  


He rolled over in bed, eyes falling on the painting that had been hung up on the wall. Tsuna insisted on putting lighting around it, so it could be seen properly. His eyes were slipping closed as his phone pinged. He groaned, grabbing his phone blindly, and bringing it in front of his eyes.  


“Tsuna: How’d everyone do today?”  


“Takeshi: I think I did great! Be done in no time!”  


“Unknown: EXTREMELY WELL!!!!”  


“Unknown: There is no training that can better me Tsunayoshi.”  


“Mia Cara: I start tomorrow.”  


“Shamal: My student is a stubborn kid.”  


“Hayato:Shut it you pervy doctor!”  


“Reborn: Tsuna you need to work a lot harder”  


“Tsuna: Hey!”  


“Unknown: I’m going to start with firearm basics tomorrow and Carolina will start her hand to hand with Bianchi after that.”  


“Unknown: Kyoya is…something. He’s a handful…”  


“Tsuna: Everyone work hard! I know you can do it! Good night!”  


There were several messages of everyone wishing the rest a good night. He set the phone beside him, yawning and stretching. There was a knock on his door, and Tsuna popped his head in.  


“Hey, got a minute?”  
“

Sure. What’s up?”  


“It’s about Italy…”  


“Something is wrong…but Carolina won’t tell me what.” Hayato said, frowning. He didn’t like it.  


“I know. I…had a feeling.” Tsuna said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “So I asked my dad to have someone keep an eye on her. Between Ganauche, Bianchi and whoever is keeping tabs on her with the CEDEF she should be perfectly safe.” Hayato blinked a few times, staring at Tsuna, who blushed, scratching the back of his head.  


“Why go to this much trouble?” Hayato asked, already knowing the answer.  


“She’s part of my famiglia, and she’s a dear friend. I can’t allow anything to happen to a dear friend, can I Hayato?” He stood up. “Wouldn’t let anything happen to any of you.” Tsuna, then, turned giving Hayato a bright smile. “Would do the same for any of you guys!” He shrugged and headed for the door. “I….figured you’d want to know. Hopefully it puts your mind at ease and you can concentrate on the bigger picture, for a while anyway”  


“Yeah thanks.” He watched as Tsuna nodded, then headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hayato did feel better, a little at least. He yawned one more time, before drifting off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carolina lifted the guns in her hands, her uncle insisted on using both hands, and aimed at the targets. She let out a breath and shot. The right one went wild, a sharp pain going through the hand. The left hit it’s target. She sighed, shaking out her sore right hand, flexing it as she did so. It was slowly getting stronger, and it’s only been a week since she’d come to Italy.  


“Great Principessa!” She heard her uncle exclaim, walking up. “You’re getting better everyday.”  


“Yeah with one hand.” She said with a smirk.  


“At least you can hold the gun now with the other.” He said, taking her injured hand massaging it.” He looked down at it, turning it over in his larger hands. “It’ll take time. And once you master it with this hand, you’ll be amazing. Bianchi said you’re a natural with your hand to hand.”  


“Ah…not really….” She said blushing a bit. “She has me on my back more than not.”  


“Again….time. It’s only been two weeks.”  


“Yeah but hanging out here, I feel like I need to hurry. There’s always a sense of impending doom…”  


“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” He replied with a frown. He looked at her and sighed. “Five minute break, then we’ll get back to it.”  


Carolina nodded, and sat off to the side, taking a sip of water, as she looked at her phone. No messages. She sighed. It had been days since she heard from anyone. Every night she tried to call Hayato before going to bed, but he didn’t answer. The group text was on fire at night mostly. Everyone updating Tsuna on their progress. She took a deep breath and typed up a few texts while she had a minute.  


“To Hayato: Should…I even call tonight? You haven’t been answering me…”  


“To Tsuna: Is everyone ok? I haven’t heard from anyone in a while.”  


She put her phone in her pocket and got up, going back over to the table with her guns on them. They were special ordered for her. The grips were emerald green, apparently her signature color (Decided by her uncle), a bit more light weight with a bigger magazine. They couldn’t be detected by airports or security unless they knew what they were looking for. It was some special kind of alloy. On the barrel, near the hammer, was an engraving of a crown, again her uncle’s idea. It was meaningful to her and her Uncle. She was his princess, his heir to his position.  


As she hefted them in both hands, the right one was a tad lighter, and it had a hair trigger. Which was much easier for her to handle with the way her hand was now. She lined them up, let out a breath and pulled the triggers, keeping her arms at the same height as well as possible. Her right hand flared in pain, but, she saw it hit its mark for once. She lowered her arms and grinned a bit.  


“I did it.” She whispered happily, then lifted up the guns once more. She had to get better, she had to work through the pain. She may never be able to paint again like she used to, but that wouldn’t do her any good if she wouldn’t be alive to do it.  


She didn’t see her Uncle standing with Bianchi and Iemitsu, watching her progress.  


“She’s getting better with a swiftness.” Iemitsu said quietly.  


“Yeah. I began teaching her basics so she could defend herself when she could lift a gun.” Ganauche said proudly. “All she needs is practice.”  


“She’s determined.” Iemitsu replied. “Do you know why? I mean it’s a good thing. She will be protecting my son after all…”  


“She knows something isn’t right…” Ganauche’s voice trailed off.  


“She’s getting better with me too.” Bianchi said, crossing her arms. “Like she’s been doing it all her life.” She sighed softly. “Something’s troubling her though. The way she checks her phone.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “My brother better not be being an idiot…”  


“She hasn’t really heard from anyone.” Ganauche stated. “She was telling me this morning. She knows everyone is training as hard as she is, but she isn’t getting replies. It worries her that she’s out here, and the people most important to her may be forgetting about her.”  


“So, Hayato IS being stupid…” Bianchi stated.  


“Perhaps not.” Iemitsu said thoughtfuly. “They all have been very busy. I hadn’t heard from my Tsuna-fish in a few days. Unlike him.”  


“Should it be investigated?” Bianchi asked.  


“Nah.” Ganauche replied. “We’re hearing from them in the group text, so everyone is fine. I guess they’re just busy.”

 

Hayato was near dead. He had too many burns, scrapes and cuts on him to count. He was finally able to look at his phone. The one text he had nearly broke his heart.  


“Mia Cara: Should…I even call tonight? You haven’t been answering me…”  


“Fuck” He said out loud. He looked at the time. It was midnight so in Italy it’d be…. six am. Too early. He didn’t want to wake her. He’d call her when he woke up. He yawned, typed up his training report for the group chat and feel asleep, his phone still on his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hayato woke up to his phone ringing. It was right next to his head on the bed. He looked at it and sighed. It was Bianchi. Now what?  


“Hello?” He said groggily as he answered.  


“What are you doing Hayato?” Came the sharp reply.  


“I WAS sleeping. Good morning to you too sis.”  


“I have a student who forgot how to pull her punches in spars because she’s pissed Hayato. Who’s fault do you think that is?”  


“Ah…they should have defended better?” He mumbled, pushing himself up.  


“You haven’t returned any of her calls.”  


“I haven’t had time. Last night I saw her text. It was too late. Was gonna call her this morning.” He said, scowling, reaching blindly for his cigarettes.  


“Make time. She broke her uncle’s nose. Cracked ribs on someone else. She’s on a rampage.”  


“I….didn’t realize….” He said weakly, lighting the cigarette.  


“No you didn’t Hayato.”  


“I’m sorry ok? Is she busy now?”  


“She’s at the shooting range. I’m sure Ganauche will allow her a break to get her mind back on track.” He stared at his phone when Bianchi hung up suddenly.  


“Wow…yeah Bye talk to you later…” He muttered, then smirked as he smoked. He didn’t realize Carolina could be such a badass. He brought her number up, and hit the call button. He waited, listening to the ring. He was just about to hang up before voice mail, then heard a voice.  


“Hayato…?” It was sad, uncertain.  


“Fuck” He muttered, putting out the cigarette, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Mia cara…I’m sorry. This is the first chance I’ve had to call you. I wasn’t ignoring you. It was train, sleep, wake up and do it all over again. But we’re halfway done right?”  


“Yeah…” She whispered, and he frowned.  


“What’s wrong?”  


“I…actually thought I was forgotten over there. I haven’t heard from Tsuna or Takeshi either.” She sighed and he heard a rustle. “I guess I’m not training hard enough if I have time to worry about all of this huh?”  


“That depends.” He said, looking at his burned arms. “How’s it coming along?”  


“Uncle Gan and Bianchi said I’m doing fabulous. They say I’m making quick progress. It’s just…” She trailed off.  


“Just what? Sis is a slave driver. If she says…” He heard her voice cut him off.  


“It’s not quick enough…I’m not good enough yet. I…Something’s wrong and I don’t know what.”  


“Calm down Mia cara…” He began, then smiled. “ You are in no danger. You got your Uncle and Bianchi is pretty scary.”  


“I know.” She sighed. “I feel like no one believes me.”  


“Why wouldn’t they?”  


“Don’t know. They’re just telling me to focus on my training. Uncle Gan told Nono that I was here to visit…”  


“Eh?” He was surprised that he would lie to the current Vongola Boss, also, when Carolina spoke of him, she wasn’t so formal. “weird….” He muttered, grabbing another cigarette.  


“I know….” She sighed softly. “I need to get back. Talk to you later?”  


“Yeah…sure…” He cleared his throat. “Mia cara…I…” There was a bang on his door. “Dammit now what?” He yelled.  


“Come on kiddo! Time to go!” Shamal burst into his room, probably still drunk from the night before. “Oh you’re on the phone….Well get off! Let’s go!”  


“Hold on a sec.” He said into the phone, then looked at Shamal. “I was about to hang up you perv. Now get out and I’ll be out in a minute!”  


“Is it a girl? Maybe the girl I tried to set you up with yesterday? What was her name? Daisy!” Shamal thought then shook his head. “Candy? Bambi?” He left the room, still muttering to himself.  


“Daisy? Candy? Bambi?” Carolina stated, in that dangerous deadpan sort of voice she would get when she was upset.  


“Mia Cara…. You know his reputation…”  


“I…I’ll talk to you later.”  


“I….” He stared at the suddenly silent phone. “love you…” He finished weakly, then shot daggers at the door. “Damn it all Shamal!” He yelled as he stomped out of his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack!! Finally going back home, reunions, and explinations

It was almost the end of the month long training. She was thrilled to finally go home soon. She slipped her lightweight jacket on. It hid her guns under her arms, for quick access. Her hand was completely free of bandages, just some sports tape around it, helping with support. She was about to put her sunglasses on (Never let them know what you’re thinking and make them prescription, it’s easier than contacts) when there was a loud noise and people running through the hall.  


“Shit” She muttered. She was going for her door, when Iemitsu came through her window.  


“Getting you out now. Airport.” He grabbed her around her waist and repelled down the building.  


“But…what’s going on? What about Uncle Gan?”  


“That Timoteo was a shadow. The real one has gone missing.” Iemitsu stated, then grunted when he landed on the ground. “Car now!” She ran for the car that had the door open, and dove in, him close behind. When they settled in the car, and were speeding away, he looked at her. “We believe that he’s heading for where Tsuna is. Not sure why.” He smoothed out his jacket. “Your uncle asked me to bring you with me, since it was time for you to head back, and we think this has to do with the rings.”  


“Right ok…but what about them?”  


“They can handle themselves.” He sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We aren’t positive so we can’t say anything once we get back. No need to cause a riot.” She simply nodded.  


“OK…”  


“Good news is…. you’re new place is ready, and everything should be moved in.” He grinned a bit. “4 bedrooms, all your stuff from your old apartment and all the guys’ crap is there too.”  


“Well that is good news.” She said, smiling weakly.  


“We should be ok now.” Iemitsu said, letting out a breath. “So, when we get to the airport, we have a private plane that we’re taking. You’re things will be sent after you as soon as possible. But Carolina…”  


“Hn?”  


“We can’t be sure when that will be.”  


“Understood” She said, holding back threatening tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carolina walked into the new place, Reborn popping up with a key when she got dropped off. She looked around, taking off her jacket. It was beautiful. Huge glass windows, expensive looking furniture, and completely empty.  


“Hello?” She called out. “I’m home…” There was no response. Everyone was out, probably training. She wasn’t supposed to come back for a couple of days. She sighed and sunk down on the sofa, tilting her head back. Her body felt exhausted. She supposed she could explore, figure out which one was supposed to be her room, but she felt like stumbling into the wrong room would be invasion of privacy. Instead, she took out her phone, and went to the group chat.  


“Done training. Back home. Made lots of improvements.” When she was done typing it up, she set the phone down, and yawned. It had already been a long day.

Hayato threw two handfuls of bombs in the air, watching them hit their targets. He blinked a few times, and took out his phone. He looked at the message.  


“Early for anything from the group message…” He muttered, and tapped it. When he read it, he turned to Shamal. “I got this technique down. I’m going home.”  


“We’re not done here Hayato!” He called after him, who, in response, stuck up his middle finger as he walked away. “Hayato!”  


“Tomorrow Shamal. I have to go.” He hurried down to where the field met a street and broke out into a run. They weren’t too far from the new place, and with all his training, his stamina was greatly increased. He ran at a steady pace, knowing he had to get back home.

It was maybe thirty minutes between him leaving his training grounds and him stopping in front of the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and paused for a moment to catch his breath. As soon as he didn’t look like he ran a mile, he opened the door. The sight he was greeted with made him break out in a smile. There she was, sitting up and sleeping, a pair of sunglasses on her face. He walked over and bent down, taking the glasses from her face, setting them on a nearby table.  


“Carolina?” He whispered, kneeling in front of her, hands on her knees.  


“Hn?” She opened her eyes slowly. “Hayato? When did you get back? What time is it?” She asked, sitting up, stretching.  


“Still pretty early in the afternoon. I cut my training short when I saw the group message.” He said,thumbs grazing the sides of her knees.  


“You shouldn’t have done that.” She said, rubbing the side of her neck.  


“I got my new technique down. Just was practicing.” He scowled a bit. “Besides, you’re better company than he is.”  


“I’m sure.” She said with a laugh.  


“I…I’m glad you’re back.” He said quietly, a blush on his cheeks, then quickly moved in, kissing her. He wanted to convey how much he missed her, and how happy he was to see her. Better this way then try to articulate it. He leaned his arms on either side of her, pressing his hands into the sofa. When she returned it, a hand moved around her waist and hit something cold and hard. He broke the kiss and looked down. “Guns….why do you have guns?”  


“Oh ah… well…Uncle Gan was training me with firearms….” She replied with a shrug.  


“Right.” He mumbled, his lips brushing over hers, hands moving around the hardware. “Mia Cara…I…”Just then, the door flew open and Tsuna came blowing in like a storm, followed by Takeshi and Reborn.  


“You’re back!” Tsuna said happily.  


“What about your training?” Carolina asked, with a laugh. Hayato sat beside her, an arm going around her shoulders, swearing under his breath.  


“But…you’re back…” Tsuna mumbled.  


“He couldn’t concentrate.” Reborn said gruffly. “He’ll do double tomorrow.”  


“I’m done!” Takeshi announced with a smile. He headed for a room. “Gonna change. Gotta celebrate!”  


“I…really don’t….” Hayato frowned when she said that, noting to ask her later.  


“Awww….but…” Tsuna pouted. She sighed, closing her eyes.  


“OK ok…” She gave a short laugh. Reborn told Tsuna to get changed and looked at Hayato.  


“Mind if I talk to her for a minute?” Hayato shook his head, getting up.  


“I should really shower anyway.” He got up, heading for another room. 

Reborn motioned for Carolina to follow him. When they entered a room, she looked around. Her paintings and clothes were everywhere.  


“Huh…must be my room.” She said quietly, sitting on the bed.  


“It is.” He confirmed then frowned. “Spill it, what happened? Why are you back now?”  


“I don’t know if I know the whole story…” She said quietly, not really looking at him.  


“What you know will be enough. Tell me Carolina.” He said harshly. She sighed, and nodded, going into what happened that morning, up until when she got here.  


At the end of her story, she looked at Reborn, who was scowling. She bit her lip gently, waiting for him to say something. Finally, he sighed.  


“Thank you Carolina.” He looked at her, still frowning. “I’m sure everyone is fine. But Iemitsu grabbing you himself….coming here…”  


“He thinks whoever has Uncle Timoteo brought him here.” She said quietly. “He told me I shouldn’t say anything yet. He wasn’t one hundred percent positive.”  


“That’s not an issue. I won’t say anything. I am going to find Iemitsu and figure out exactly what he’s doing.” He, then, tipped his fedora up, giving her a slight grin. “Welcome home Carolina.” With that, he turned around and left. She sighed and sat on her bed, biting her lip. Now what? She was worried about what was happening in Italy, the Battle was about to start up here. And she felt like they were all in danger.  


“You look how I feel.” Tsuna mumbled from her doorway. He looked around the room and grinned a bit. “Sorry the room is messy. Didn’t think you would be using it very much.” He walked in and sat beside her. “Looming danger?” When she nodded, he smiled. “That’s why we all need to have some fun. Take our minds off of it for a while. I’m going to invite the others too. So it’ll be more than just us four. I guess kinda like a bonding experience?”  


“You are absolutely right Tsuna.” She laughed lightly and shook her head. “So what’s the plan tonight?”  


“Well, you’re not gonna be packing for one. Dress to impress.” He gave her a mischievous grin. “We’re gonna go hang out at your old job. They have a DJ tonight” Carolina could only laugh, resting her head on his shoulder.  


“Perfect” She said, still laughing  


“You can show off how awesome you are now that you’re a manager!” He gave her a bright smile. She could only shake her head and laugh.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late into the night. Everyone didn’t show up but some did. It was quite the group. Shamal was hitting on everything passing him that looked like it had a vagina. Dino was on the dance floor having the time of his life in a group of girls. Takeshi, Tsuna, Hayato, Carolina and Ryohei (The boxer guy) all sat at a table, taking shots. They were having a lot of fun, all of them hitting the alcohol pretty hard. In fact, due to lack of chairs, Carolina was in Hayato’s lap, his hand pretty high on her thigh.  


Suddenly, Ryohei jumped up when a song came on. He grabbed Carolina’s hand, and heaved her to her feet.  


“I extremely love this song!” Carolina knew the song of course. ‘Gangnam Style’ was fun at least. “It’s an extreme workout!” He dragged her to the dance floor, the group of girls dispersing.  


“I can’t…really Ryohei…” She said, blushing as he started dancing. Apparently he knew every step to the actual dance. She looked around for help, and found Dino and a few of his followers next to her.  


“Come on bella! Have some fun!” He said, leaning close so he could be heard, dancing right along with Ryohei. She just laughed as she decided this was a lose-lose situation and started dancing with them.She couldn’t help but laugh the entire time. She didn’t even notice when everyone backed up from the three, forming a circle around them. The hoots, hollers and cheers were lost on her. When Dino dove between Ryohei’s legs, laying there non chalantly, she thought she was going to lose it.  


When the song went into the second half, the others were drunk enough to join them on the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder to see even Hayato got dragged over. She flashed him a smile and a wink as she danced. All of the guys seemed like they practiced this, the three newcomers sliding between the legs of the others at just the right time. Thankfully she wore jeans. When the song ended, all of them were out of breath and laughing. She felt an arm catch her around her waist, and a kiss on the side of her neck. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hayato.  


“You looked amazing” He murmured against her ear. She giggled, blushing a bit.  


“I could use a drink” She said. He simply shook his head.  


“They danced with you, I want my turn” When a song started playing, he spun her around, dipping her low, kissing the hollow in her throat, then brought her back up suddenly. He flustered her so much that it took a minute to recognize the song. ‘Sexyback’ By Justin Timberlake. He moved slowly, holding her tight to him. It took a few breaths for her to respond. She grabbed his shoulders, moving against him. She was so lost in him that she didn’t realize they were once again the center of attention. He spun her out, then back, pressing her back against him. She bent her knees, moving down slowly, then back up, grinning a bit. When she stood, her arm went up, around the back of his neck as they danced. She felt him press his lips to the inside of her arm as they danced.  


Suddenly, he spun her out again, letting her hand go. When she stopped, she looked over, still dancing, watching him walk slowly towards her, as if stalking prey. There was a smirk on his lips. When he made his way to her, he grabbed her waist pulling her close once more. As the song ended, she looked at him, smiling brightly.  


“Better?” She asked, giving him a quick kiss. He blinked and nodded.  


“Much. Would be even better if we weren’t in public.” He gave her a devilish grin. She giggled, taking his hand.  


“Come on. Time for a drink.” She led him off the dance floor, going back to the table to a round of applause.  


“You’re a great dancer Carolina” Tsuna exclaimed, smiling, sliding drinks over to them.  


“You guys looked hot out there.” Takeshi said with a grin. Carolina blushed as she felt Hayato pull her into his lap, hand going back to her thigh.  


“Thanks” She said, quietly. Actually really embarrassed.  


“Of course we did.” Hayato said with a smirk. “My dance partner is the hottest person here.” She felt herself blush even more. Everyone laughed. She looked around, smiling. This is defiantly what she needed. By the looks of it, they all needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter. I had fun with the sudden evacuation in the beginning, and I really loved Hayato. He was great and pretty easy to write in this chapter. His interactions with Shamal were the best. I wish I could walk away from someone in just that way ^^ I will apologize for the DJ scenes. I was half awake, and well... when I re-read it I thought they were having way too much fun to change it. I know it's pretty cheesy :( Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Let me know what you think! Again, I'm going to try to post multiple chapters today :) I have a back log of them and I' struggling with the current chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightening Fight. Had fun but suck at action scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I hope everyone enjoys this. I kinda suck at action scenes. I think it went really well though....

The day had come. They had gotten a letter that the order of the fights were set. Last night was Ryohei’s, which he dominated.Tonight was her. She was really nervous. The guy she was up against was huge and looked ruthless. She smirked, remembering the look on Xanxus when he saw her with Tsuna’s guardians. She thought he was going to blow a fuse.  


Carolina finally opened a box that had been sent while she was away. The note with it was from Ganauche. It said that she should wear it for her fight. She raised a brow looking in to it. Was he serious? Thigh high boots that looked like they were made of black rubber, a thin emerald green t shirt, black shorts, and a black trench coat the same material as the boots. There were new holsters for her guns, that sat at her lower back, and a new pair of glasses that looked more like safety goggles that were tinted, a green sheen on them. Oh he thought he was cute. She was going to look like a freaking dominatrix.  


“Well, he knows best.” She muttered as she started getting dressed. She understood most everything, but…the boots and the jacket were weird. She slid her guns in their holsters before she put on the jacket, then thought for a minute. She threw her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. After, she threw her jacket on, heading out into the living room where most everyone was waiting.  


“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tsuna asked, unsure. “This isn’t going to be easy, and you’re still recovering.”  


“It’s something I have to do.” She stated, going over this for the millionth time. Between him and Hayato, she should have pleaded her case by now.  


“Eh…Carolina?”  


“Yes Takeshi?”  


“It’s great you want to do this, but what the hell are you wearing?” She could only smirk.  


“Uncle’s idea. Don’t ask.” She said, with a hint of a laugh. She turned to the door. “Let’s go, we’re going to be late.”  


“Break out the Sex Dungeon stuff!” Takeshi said happily as they headed out. Yep, she may kill her uncle if he survived what was going on in Italy….

 

Everything was electrified. She looked across at the member of the Varia she was going to fight. His name was Leviathan, Levi for short. He seemed to have a hard on for Xanxus, which she had to wonder if he had masochistic tendencies. She scanned the area as she listened, her ring being checked. Lightening rods everywhere, the ground was wired to have anything caught shoot through. It was a stormy day. Just fantastic. She may die here.  


The man was silent and imposing. She could deal with that. When the Cervello backed off, announcing the rings were real, she got into a fighting stance. She glanced over at her friends, they all looked worried, except Ryohei who gave her a thumbs up. She gave them a grin, and while she was looking away, she heard Levi move towards her. He lunged with an umbrella. She couldn’t help it. She snickered.  


“Are you seriously fighting me with a parisol?” She asked, spinning out of the way, and doing a chop to the back of his neck. He stumbled.  


“No, with many.” suddenly she was surrounded by the umbrellas. “Levi Volta!” All of the parabolas discharged lightening at her. She went to her knees, screaming out. As the lightening faded away, she grinned. It all made sense. She got up on trembling legs. “How…you…”  


“I get it.” She said softly, shaking her hands out. She glanced up, then jumped into the air as electricity coated the battle field. The boots and the jacket were rubber. Her Uncle knew about this attack, and protected her from it. It helped some but if he came at her multiple times, she wasn’t gonna fair so well. As she did a flip, keeping herself in the air, she pulled out a gun, taking aim, and shooting him in an arm. She hit and smirked as she landed. She quickly put the gun back away, keeping an eye on Levi. Ohh he was pissed. He set up the unbrellas, mumbling something about a higher voltage, and let loose. She wasn’t quick enough for it and got caught again. She really felt it this time, screaming out. When it faded out, she was stunned for a moment, her nerves all tingled with electricity. She did her best to shake herself off. She had to center herself, and after a breath she was able to. She looked up to see him charge at her once more, using an umbrella like a sword. She had enough, so, she spun around, grabbing his arm and twisting as hard as she could. Her Uncle and Bianchi taught her to go for the kill, so she had to pause, and take a deep breath, remembering Tsuna wouldn’t care for that. She twisted his arm even more, hearing bones crack, and his shoulder dislocate. Spying a glint in the sky, she jumped up and used him as a springboard.  


In the air, she pulled out a gun once more, and shot him in the thigh. She should have hit a vital artery. And that kept him down to take on the full brunt of the shock. When she landed, she walked over to him, a quivering mass of man, and ripped the ring from around his neck, sliding it together with hers.  


One of the Cervello walked over, examined Leviathan and announced he was no longer able to continue. Carolina placed the ring on her finger, and shot a glance at Xanxus from over her shoulder as she walked back over to her friends. They all looked shocked. She frowned a bit, looking over them carefully. When none of them moved, she bit her lip and walked by them, heading home.  


“Your Uncle will be proud” She heard Reborn say, falling into step beside her. “And once Tsuna gets over his shock, he’ll be thrilled you did it without killing.” They heard a shot ring out from the battlefield, and glanced back.  


“What was that?” She asked quietly, then heard yelling. “Should I go back?”  


“Give them time. Besides, for some reason Xanxus seemed pretty irate you were there. Care to share?”  


“Ah well… he was kind of there the first night for dinner…” She said quietly. She stopped feeling Reborn grab her arm.  


“He was there?”  


“Yeah…is it important?”  


“Possibly.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but there were rushing footsteps behind them. They both looked back and saw the rest catching up.  


“Where are you going?” Takeshi called out.  


“Wait up!” Tsuna said, huffing.  


“We found out who the third one is!” Ryohei announced.  


“I’m up next” Hayato said with a grin. It was that moment the adrenaline keeping her on her feet decided to dissipate. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground shaking. “Carolina!” He rushed over, kneeling by her side.  


“Oh God I feel like shit.” She muttered through chattering teeth.  


“She took a lot of voltage…” Reborn muttered. “She should probably go to the hospital…”  


“No…no hospital…” She said quietly as she was lifted up.

 

Hayato sat in the hospital room where Carolina was sleeping. The explanation was that she was struck by some freak lightening strike. She was able to keep her weapons, which were hidden close to her. Reborn had Takeshi sneak them in when visitors were allowed.  


Her fingers twitched in her sleep, which was heavily medicated. The doctors were worried about how the large dose of electricity would affect her internal organs. So, she was going to be staying for a few days. He sighed softly, taking her hand into his, rubbing his thumbs against them. She was going to miss his fight. He wanted her to be there. He yawned loudly, his eyes starting to feel heavy. He didn’t want to go home and go to bed, but tomorrow was important. He heard the door slide open, and footsteps walk up to him. A hand patted his shoulder. He looked over, not letting go of her hands.  


“Hey, get some rest, I’ll take over.” Tsuna said, looking like he just woke up.  


“It’s ok. I’ll stay.”  


“No Hayato.” An authoritativeness in his voice. It was more like he was giving an order. “We’ve already set up a schedule, knowing you wouldn’t rest if she was here. You need to eat, and to get a good night’s rest.” Hayato kissed her hands, setting them on her chest, then leaned down, kissing her forhead.  


“Fine.” He said gruffly, smoothing hair away from her face.  


“I took to relieving you. I ah…” He blushed a bit. “didn’t think you would want anyone seeing you leave her. You’re really private.” Hayato nodded, turning for the door.  


“You’ll call me…”  


“If anything changes, you’ll be the first I call. Go. Get some rest.” Tsuna gave him a smile as he took Hayato’s former chair.  


Hayato looked back once more, before leaving the room and heading home. He was reluctant, but Tsuna was right. He was likely to get himself killed tomorrow night if he didn’t take care of himself. He thought back to her fight, as he exited the building, instantly putting a cigarette in his mouth.

_He watched as Carolina was hit by lightening, coming from the umbrellas surrounding her. He heard the scream, tearing his heart apart. He didn’t know he had tried to race over to her until he felt arms around him. Takeshi held him in place.  
 ___

_“You’ll get her disqualified. Don’t make this for nothing Hayato.” He said quietly. He didn’t realize he pulled out dynamite, until he saw Tsuna and Ryohei taking it out of his hands.  
 ___

_“It’s too soon Hayato. She must have tricks up her sleeves.” Tsuna said, pocketing the explosives. He saw Reborn smirk from under his fedora.  
 ___

_“Look” He said simply. Hayato turned back to the fight and saw her stand slowly, a small smile playing at her lips. He watched her do the most graceful flip into the air and take aim with her gun. Wait, when did she draw that? The shot rang out. They watched Levi’s arm jerk back. She had landed with a satisfied smirk. Then she was surrounded again. “Keep a hold on him Takeshi.” he heard Reborn say, as Levi’s lightening reappeared, but this time there was more.  
 ___

_“Stay still Hayato. Look at her….she has this.” Takeshi whispered, watching the fight, frowning himself. They heard her scream again. He closed his eyes to the scene, and felt Takeshi give him a squeeze. When it faded, he opened his eyes, only for them to widen. Levi was lunging at her while she was stunned.  
 ___

_“Move….move…” He whispered, then swallowed a lump in his throat. She finally snapped out of it and turned, grabbing his arm as she did. There was a resounding crack, then she jumped into the air, shooting him once more. Hayato relaxed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the man screamed out in pain, lightening coming down and charging the ground.  
 ___

_It was announced that the battle was over, and he stared, watching Carolina coming over to them. He was speechless. She looked like a killer out there, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She stood there for a moment, looking at them all. It was hard to read her face, when they all blinked back at her. She hurried by them. He wanted to follow, but the Cervello announced the next fight._

__

Hayato sighed and collapsed onto his bed. Lost in his thoughts, he managed to making it home without getting run over or anything. He yawned, feeling absolutely exhausted after today. He wondered idly how he was supposed to protect Tsuna, if he was willing to risk everything for her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of thought went into this. I wanted to try to make it a wee bit of realistic (Kinda not really) like She's not known to have electric skin like Lambo, so I wanted to convey that. So she won, survived and once that adrenaline boost wore off, the trauma of the electrocutions kicked in. Xanxus is just pissed that he didn't realize one of Tsuna's guardians was under his nose for that long. And I know, she looks like something out of the Matrix (Or a dominatrix) either way really. But I like how her Uncle decides how to dress her for these things. It's like what the hell? Can't help but imagine he's laughing the entire time. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm battle. A bit of angst

Carolina awoke with a start. She looked around and frowned. Crap she forgot, they took her to the hospital. She was hooked up to IVs, and monitors. It was dark outside. What time was it? How long was she out? She went to look for her phone, when she noticed there was a tablet sitting on the chair next to her bed. She picked it up, pulled the post it stuck to it and read.  


‘The doctor’s stopped medicating you, but said you wouldn’t wake up until tonight. If you’re reading this, it means you woke up too late for us to take you with us. Watch from there. And try to rest.’ It was written in Tsuna’s scrunched handwriting. She made a face and turned it on. It was a direct feed to where they were, and the first thing she saw was Takeshi, smiling brightly.  


“Good morning sunshine!” He said enthusiastically, waving. He held it up to show her the surroundings. “We’re waiting to start. Everyone is here.” She saw waving hands from Tsuna, Ryohei and Dino. “We thought this was a good idea instead of you freaking out and getting out of bed too soon.”  


“It’s almost time. You woke up at a perfect time.” Tsuna said, then glanced to the side, frowning slightly.  


“What…?” She started. Takeshi turned the camera to what Tsuna was looking at. It was a very grim looking Hayato. He was completely strapped with explosives everywhere.  


“Going to say hello?” Takeshi asked moving over to Hayato, who shot him a glare.  


“What the fuck are you…” He trailed off, seeing what Takeshi was holding. His expression softened and gave her a slight smile. “How are you feeling?”  


“I was fine to begin with.” She muttered, pouting.  


“You’re full of shit.” He said, pushing off the wall. “It’s time. I have to go. You’re watching it all?” When she nodded he smirked. “Watch me wipe the floor with this asshole.” And he stalked away. She saw Takeshi once more.  


“I think that was Hayato for he loves you?” He made a face. Seeing Carolina’s face, he sighed. “Ok ok. Now we’ll only be able to see from monitors, so….I’ll do my best.”  


“Thanks guys.” She said quietly, as she got as comfortable as she could, and silently watching as it began.

 

Hayato knew what was going on, it was explained. High powered turbines would blow hurricane speed winds through the building at random times as they fought. This guy looked psychotic as hell…and that laugh was annoying.He waited, not wanting to show his hand before his opponent did. He shrugged the hand off when his opponent greeted him, hands itching to blow this guy to hell. Then he saw a glint of light reflecting off of….holy shit that was a lot of knives. He dove, behind a door chucking a handful of dynamite at him. His eyes widened when they were all sliced through. He scrambled. He needed time to formulate a plan. He heard the other fighter, trying to lure him out, playing on his temperament. It wasn’t going to work. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, then nearly screamed out like a girl in surprise, when knives went flying by him. The knives still found their mark even through the gale force winds. How? He really needed time to think. He jumped backwards, dodging some more. He threw more explosives, these hit. But the man was still standing in front of him.

There was a time limit on the battle. It was almost over one way or another. Carolina saw the monitor showing Hayato reaching down for the ring. Suddenly the hand of his opponent shot out, grabbing the half around his neck.  


“No…” She whispered, a hand going to her mouth. “Just let it go Hayato….”  


She watched them struggle for a minute, then heard through the speakers.  


“30 Seconds until detonation”  


“Hayato! Let it go!” Tsuna screamed. “There’s no time!”  


“I can’t just leave it!” He snapped still struggling. “You’ve done so much…I haven’t done anything.”  


“10 seconds until detonation”  


“You’ve done plenty! Come back Hayato!”  


“I can’t…” He yanked, causing the other to yank him closer, letting out that damned annoying laugh.  


“Tsuna! Do something!” Carolina screamed, starting to pull her monitors off. She had to get there. She had to try to make it in time.  


“CUT THE CRAP HAYATO!” Tsuna yelled in that voice that said ‘I’m the boss you WILL listen’. Carolina paused, watching the screen. Hayato stopped, scowling. “Why are you throwing your life away?”  


“Detonation will start now.”  


“You don’t have anything to live for? No one?” His voice was trembling. “How can we all hang out again, have drinks, go dancing if you do this?” He took a shuddering breath. “What is Carolina thinking watching you do something so stupid?”  


“Tsuna….I…” Explosions were everywhere, drowning everything out. Suddenly the monitor Takeshi had her watching went to static.  


“No….no….I….Takeshi….what’s going on….” She didn’t get an answer. She stood, letting the rest of the monitor leads pop off, a continuious tone screeching throughout the room. “I’m coming there…” She said, throwing the tablet down, IVs ripping out of her arm. She barely felt it, tears streaking down her face, her heart feeling like it shattered.  


Suddenly Nurses and Doctors rushed in, forcing her back down on the bed, hooking everything back, and injecting her with something. Her eyes felt so heavy. She had to make it there…she had to go….

Takeshi swore when he turned his attention to the tablet in his hands. Hayato stumbled up, letting out a breath. Takeshi turned around and pushed him into the wall.  


“Asshole.” He snapped, then turned hearing Tsuna’s voice.  


“What happened Takeshi? Is she ok?” He asked.  


“Depends on what you mean by ok.” He said, shooting a frown at Hayato, but pushing away from him. Hayato sighed. He fucked up again. “She freaked when the monitors went out. Looks liked she got restrained and sedated.” He glared at Hayato. “She thinks she lost you because you were too stubborn to LET IT GO.” Hayato sunk down the wall and sat, holding his arm around his middle. He felt terrible…in more ways than one.  


“Stop Takeshi.” Tsuna sighed. “Let’s get Hayato cleaned up, then we’ll go check in on Carolina.” Hayato stood slowly.  


“I’m fine. I’m…..”  


“No.” Tsuna said frowning. “You are getting bandaged up and cleaned up first. You look like a horror movie survivor.”  


The Cervello announced the next fight and they looked at Takeshi, who grinned, as he put an arm around his stubborn friend, leading him out.  


“Let’s get you cleaned up so you can beg forgiveness.” He said brightly, not even seeming concerned that he was up next.

 

The next morning Carolina woke up and tried to lift a hand to her forehead. She blinked and tugged once more. She was in restraints.  


“How….?” Then she remembered. “Shit. I gotta get…” She felt a hand take hers and squeeze.  


“I’m alive. Stupid as hell but alive.” She heard Hayato mumble, his head laying on the edge of her bed. He had bandages all over him, and opened his eyes just enough to look at her. “I’m sorry I put you through that.” She calmed down quickly and felt tears sting her eyes.  


“Stupid bastard…” She whispered.  


“Mmhmm” Came the lazy reply. “Now cut it out before they decide to commit your crazy ass.” She sighed, laying her head back down staring at the ceiling.  


“Who’s next?” She asked, wishing she could wipe the tears from her eyes.  


“Takeshi.” He murmured, yawning. She knew he was falling back to sleep. She closed her eyes, to try to go back to sleep, but cracked one open when she heard the door. Tsuna came in followed by the doctor.  


“I convinced him you could come home Carolina.” Tsuna said with a smile. She gave him a relieved smile.  


“Thank you” She said quietly. She felt fine, and wasn’t sure what the doctors were worried about. She flexed her wrists as she was let out of the restraints. A nurse came in to unhook everything as she sat up.  


“Oh! I brought you some clothes. Didn’t think you wanted to wear your club outfit home in broad daylight.” Club outfit eh? She just smiled her thanks, taking the bag from Tsuna. “Come on Hayato.” Tsuna said, nudging the silver haired man. “Time to let Carolina change, so we can go home.” Hayato finally sat up, and stretched, nodding. He finally stood and followed Tsuna out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hayato woke up in his own bed, yawned and stretched. He felt something was missing. Looking at the clock he say it was 7am. He rubbed his eyes. Carolina was usually a late sleeper. He knew he fell asleep with her in his arms. He heard a sound coming from the floor. He moved to the edge of the bed, peering over. There she was, in just one of his t shirts, with her guns in pieces before her. She was meticulously cleaning them, humming. He saw she had ear buds in and was listening to some music as she worked. He sat, watching her for a while, smiling to himself. Her hair cascaded down, covering her face. Her hands worked deftly on what she was doing. She never noticed him waking up, or watching her.  


She was absolutely beautiful, and he was lucky to have her, even after his shenanigans the other night. She had every right to beat the ever loving shit out of him for what he pulled, and he would have let her. He sighed, shifting to be more comfortable.  


Last night was Takeshi’s battle. He was injured, but he won. He even tried to save his opponent, to no avail. He thought that bothered his friend more than anything else. He tried so hard not to kill during the fight. Hayato wished he could say the same. He was really trying to kill that fucker. He scowled and reached over grabbing a cigarette, lighting it. As he blew smoke out, she finally looked over. Pulling out her ear buds, she gave him a smile.  


“You’re up early.” She said, pushing hair behind her ear, going back to her gun maintenance.  


“Got cold.” He replied, simply watching her.  


“You’re under three blankets.” She laughed, putting one gun back together.  


“Tch” was his reply, then a sigh. “Hey…”  


“Hn?” She paused, turning to face him. “Something wrong?” She asked, then frowned. “Did your injuries open back up.”  


“Nah.” He replied, shaking his head, then paused, thinking of how to word what he wanted to say. He put out his cigarette, running a hand through his hair. “I…” He swallowed. “I….after this whole thing…watching you get electrocuted….my debacle….” He frowned, and stared at the pieces of her gun scattered on the floor. “I don’t tell you that I love you enough.” He felt his cheeks burn, as he looked at her from beneath the hair that fell in his face.  


“I know you do.” She gave him a brilliant smile. “You wouldn’t have stuck with me for this long if you didn’t.” She turned back to putting her other one together. “Besides, I have the best thing to show for it.” One hand moved, unplugging her ear buds from her phone, and tapped the screen. Piano music filled the room. Her hand moved back to task.  


“You….”  


“Yep. I was afraid I’d leave that CD behind….so I put it on my phone.” She said finishing putting it together. “And…since I left the way I did…. I wasn’t able to bring it.”  


“What do you mean?” He asked, frowning. He saw her eyes widen. She wasn’t telling him something again. He heard her sigh softly and shake her head.  


“Let’s just say, I left in a hurry. I’ll explain when I can.” She said softly.  


“Mia Cara….” he slipped down to the floor right behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. “That big?”  


“Orders from the head of the CEDEF” She said quietly, leaning back against him. He kissed her temple, and gave her a gentle squeeze.  


“When you can then.” They sat there for a while, close to each other, silence except for the piano music coming from the phone on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! I know I know....wee bit of angst there. Be sure to let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud battle. Of course nothing goes as planned.

Hayato sat crossed legged on the floor in his room. He had explosives surrounding him. Something had set Tsuna on edge. He had been seeming nervous more and more through out this battle thing. He wanted to be prepared. When Tsuna had a feeling, it was usually right. So, he was sitting there, making more dynamite. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He already had a few different kinds spread before him.  


Tonight was the last battle aside from Tsuna’s. Last night’s was something else. It was between two highly talented illusionists. His head reeled just thinking about the mind fuckery that went on. He thought the Varia might have gotten that ring, but he couldn’t be sure. He just knew he felt ill just thinking about it.  


He sipped his coffee, going back to work. He organized the explosives, by type, loading up his home made belts to accommodate them. He hadn’t worked with this stuff since he lived in Italy, secretly learning from Shamal. It was just like riding a bike though. He smirked as he flipped one into the air, catching it. Just like riding a highly volatile bike. He set it down with the rest, then stretched. He wondered what everyone else was doing. Carolina was off at the bar catching up on work, so he was bored. He stood, coffee in hand and walked out of his room. It was quiet.  


“Hn.” He muttered, going into the kitchen, to refill the cup. He saw a note.  


‘Went to train. See you tonight!  


-Tsuna’  


Then right underneath that.  


‘Have a game today. See you guys later!  


-Takeshi’  


Hayato was by himself. What the hell was he supposed to do with himself?

Carolina sat at the bar, paperwork spread before her. How in the world did they break so many glasses in a month’s time? She sighed, making a note to order more as soon as possible. The schedule was done a few weeks in advance, and most of the paperwork was done. She was almost done, aside from making sure the opening went smoothly. She had to make it to the designated location by 11 pm to watch the fight. Her sense of impending doom had drastically increased. It made it hard to concentrate but she did.  


She stood, collecting her work, to bring back to the office, when she heard the door open.  


“We don’t open for another hour.” She said, not looking up. All her employees were already there, working on getting ready. “If you want to come back…”  


“I’m sorry to bother you right now Carolina.” She heard Iemitsu say. She turned and shook her head.  


“Not at all. Is there something I can do to help you?” She asked, sitting back down, still holding her paperwork.  


“I was just checking in.” He said, sitting beside her. “How’s Tsuna?”  


“If you were that concerned, you’d go see for yourself.” She said quietly. “He’s training hard right now. Everyone is.”  


“And how are you doing?”  


“Fine.” She said shortly. “Why are you really here? I doubt the head of the CEDEF came to have small talk.” She shifted in her seat, putting her work back down on the bar.  


“I ah…” He scratched the back of his head. “Well… we lost communications with Vongola HQ a few days ago.”  


“I see…” She said softly, then looked at him. “Why tell me now, not a few days ago?”  


“I was chasing a lead, as false as it was, and I didn’t want your head to be out of the game. Your uncle wouldn’t forgive me if you got yourself killed.” He replied, his smile falling.  


“Something’s going to go down, and you tell me this? I feel like I need my head in the game now.” She sighed. “Thank you though for letting me know.” She picked up the papers again. “I have to finish up so I’m not late.” She said quietly.  


“Go armed.” He said, standing. She flipped the back of her jacket, showing him what she had hidden there.  


“I always am lately.” And she headed back towards the office.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The battle was over as soon as it started. Hibari Kyoya was up against Gola Mosca. There were three hits. Hibari hit it twice, then it hit the ground, bare wires sizzling in the night. Carolina frowned. Something wasn’t right. Hibari got the ring, but…it shouldn’t have been that easy. Suddenly, Xanxus jumped in front of the mosca, smirking.  


“I’m just here to collect him.”  


“So, I get to fight you next?” Hibari smirked, tonfa at the ready.  


“I’m not here to fight you trash.”  


Something was wrong…..and where in the hell was Tsuna? She bit her lip as she watched. Hibari charged at him, swings that were surely going to hit.. Xanxus blocked with his foot., then hitting him.  


“I slipped…” Hibari went in for another attack, and suddenly, the mosca was up, flying around, shooting at everything. “I warned you.” Xanxus said, shrugging. “You hit a vital part, now it’s out of control.” It was shooting at everyone, the Cervello, the Varia, and of course their group. Everyone was dodging like their lives depended on it. A few got hit, but nothing major… yet. At this rate it was only time before someone was killed.  


“I can’t allow you to hurt my friends” She heard coming from the sky. Looking up she saw Tsuna, in all his glory. There were flames everywhere, and his eyes were the color of a sunset. He was flying, and looking pretty pissed. He swooped down, delivering a punch that threw the mosca across the battleground, and chased after it. She glanced, seeing Xanxus only smirk.  


“This…” She muttered, then ducked when shots came too close. Tsuna made a move, knocking it down. The mosca split open, and Tsuna froze.  


“No…” He whispered, flames dissipating. “What….”  


“Trash, you attacked the current Vongola boss. And for that you should be punished.” Xanxus said, almost gloating.  


“I didn’t know….” Tsuna said, falling to his knees. Carolina and Reborn rushed next to him. Carolina put an arm around Tsuna’s shoulders, while Reborn checked his vitals.  


“He’s alive, but not in good shape at all…” He pulled out a phone and looked at Carolina. “I’m calling for medical help. Call Iemitsu.”  


“We know you didn’t.” She said, giving his shoulders a squeeze. “Let me see your phone” When he handed it to her, she looked for the correct number.  


“Wait….my dad….how…why?”  


“Hello? No…It’s not Tsuna. Yes sir. We found him.” She gave him the address, then nodded. “Yes sir. We’ll explain later. It’ll take too long. Hurry.” She pocketed Tsuna’s phone, then looked at the group, her hand going to her lower back. “Someone get over here with Tsuna.” She ordered, even surprising herself, then turned towards the Varia.  


“He should be disqualified.” Xanxus said with a smirk.  


“You…” Carolina said, hand twitching over her gun. “You did this! He’s your father!” She screamed in fury.  


“But I still want to fight him tomorrow. All or nothing.” He glared down at Carolina. “And do you want to risk that by trying to fight me trash?”  


“The sky battle will go as planned for tomorrow night.” The Cervello announced, one standing in front of Carolina. “Any fighting outside the condoned battles will make the instigator forfeit” She scowled, and went to lunge after him anyway, then she felt arms around her.  


“Stop it mia cara.” She hard Hayato whisper against her ear.  


“That’s right, keep your bitch in place.” Xanxus smirked as he turned with the Varia.  


“Mother….Let go Hayato!” She yelled, drawing her gun. “I’ll show him a fucking bitch!”  


“Later mia cara.” He said softly, surprisingly keeping a cool head. Unknown to her He had dynamite ready, and was just waiting for an opening. “Tsuna needs us.”  


She took a deep breath, and nodded, agreeing before he let her go. She walked over, then crouched beside Tsuna.  


“I have a story to tell you guys. I think now is the time I tell it. The CEDEF head had me under a gag order, but now that we know…” She shrugged a bit.  


“It’s of no use now Carolina, tell them.” Iemitsu said, walking by and patting Tsuna’s head before walking off with the medical team.

 

When Carolina was done her story, everyone stared at her. A few probably didn’t grasp what she was trying to say, but that was ok. She felt better just getting it off of her chest. She dared a glance at Tsuna and Hayato, who she felt worse lying to.  


“I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you sooner.” She said quietly.  


“It’s ok. I understand.” Tsuna said quietly. “It would have caused a panic if it got out.” He smiled a bit. “Besides, you owed my dad one for getting you out of there. Consider it paid.”  


Hayato looked grim. That worried her. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She looked over her shoulder hearing his voice finally.  


“That’s what you’ve been keeping from us…?” He gave her a worried look. “How are they doing in Italy?”  


“I haven’t heard anything. Apparently communications have been lost.” She gave him a smile. “They won’t go down so easily. They’re fine.” She hoped that was true. She needed a drink. It had been one hell of a night. But there were more pressing matters. “Reborn?” She asked, turning towards the hitman.  


“Hn?” He looked up, fedora shadowing his eyes. “What is it?”  


“Do you know where they took Nono?” She asked, biting her lip gently. He simply nodded. “Can you tell me?”  


“Tomorrow. Let the doctor’s work with him tonight.” He said, turning and walking away. She simply nodded, then glanced back at everyone. “I’m going to peek in at work, then head home.” She nodded. That was a good talk. She turned and headed off. After a moment she heard footsteps running after her.  


“I’m coming with you.” Tsuna said, giving her a wry smile. “I could use a drink if I can’t see how he’s doing.” She felt Hayato’s hand slip into hers as he caught up.  


“Me too. A lot to take in.”  


“He’s kinda like family or something right?” Takeshi said, on her other side, arms around her and Tsuna’s necks. She looked over her shoulder to see Ryohei joining them as well. She couldn’t help but smile.  


“Yeah something like that.” She replied. They talked about random things as they all walked towards Ganauche’s bar. When they walked in, it was busy. Busy, but everything was going smooth, to which Carolina was thankful. She didn’t want to actually work right now. She did go behind the bar, grab a bunch of beers and lined glasses up for shots, while greeting a few regulars with a smile.  


The guys were seated at a table in a corner, and she brought the drinks over, stopping here and there to speak to someone. It felt like a long process going from point A to point B this evening. When she finally got to the table, Dino had joined them, appearing out of no where, as did Reborn. He was there to make sure Tsuna wasn’t hung over the next day. She knew everyone wanted to drink that much after tonight, but no one was going to. They all needed to relax one way or another, and this was the only way they would be able to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, and kinda got away from me. Hope you guys enjoy! <3 let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital visits, Sky battle and general chaos.

Carolina groaned, waking up the next morning. Her hand groped, looking for her phone. It seemed to be ringing loudly. There was an arm over her face, and not hers. She scowled and slapped it away.  


“Scoot over Hayato…” She mumbled, then looked at the phone. Reborn was calling her. ”Hn wonder why?” She said as she sat up, answering it.  


“Hello?”  


“Carolina. He’s stable. You can come see him anytime today. Tsuna might want to come with you.”  


“Oh! Yeah, um…let me get dressed and we’ll be there.” She smiled “Thanks!”  


“One other thing…”  


“That doesn’t sound good…” She muttered. She heard him chuckle on the other end.  


“Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad. Communication has been restored. Heard from Vongola HQ just before I called you. Ganauche is fine. He got a few injuries, but nothing major. I gave him a full report on you.”  


“And Bianchi?”  


“Nothing can get her down. She’s stubborn.”  


“Must run in the family….” She heard him chuckle once more.  


“See you when you get here.” She looked at the phone when it went silent and frowned a bit. She shook it off, then nudged Hayato.  


“Wake up lazy.” She said. He cracked his eyes open.  


“Ugh why? It’s early….”  


“I gotta go see Uncle Timoteo.” She moved his arms, and got out of bed, throwing clothes on. “And Reborn heard from HQ. Bianchi is perfectly fine.”  


“That’s good.” She saw him watch her with bleary eyes.  


“You coming with me? Or staying here?”  


“Staying here. I don’t know him, and I’d feel really weird about it.” She nodded, slipping on shoes.  


“I’ll be back in a bit then.” She leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. He grinned and pulled her down, giving her a nice, deep kiss. She broke free and laughed. “You’re not making it easy for me to leave.”  


“That was the point” He smirked grabbing his cigarettes.  


“Tch.” She gave him a playful shove, then headed out of the room, collecting her bag and making sure she had her phone.  


“What are you speeding around for?” Tsuna asked sleepily, holding a cup of coffee.  


“Get dressed. We’re going to the hospital to see Nono.” She said, smiling a bit. Tsuna nearly choked on his coffee. He finished it off, setting the cup down and heading for his room.

 

Carolina walked into the hospital room, knocking on the door gently, with Tsuna right behind her. Timoteo was in bed, monitors everywhere. She heard Tsuna whimper, and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked over, hearing the noise. He looked so fragile in that bed. Carolina always thought he was invincible. He motioned for them to come closer, giving them smile.  


“Tsuna, bella nipotina. Come here.” They stopped at the edge of the bed.  


“Nono…. I…I didn’t know….” Tsuna said, looking like he was about to cry.  


“Tsuna… it’s not your fault. No way you could have known.”  


“How are you feeling Uncle?” Carolina asked.  


“Like I got hit by a truck…” He laughed then winced. “Don’t blame yourself Tsuna. You need to focus on tonight….On Xanxus….” She glanced over and saw something flash in Tsuna’s eyes. Timoteo touched Tsuna’s forehead. “Everything is right here. You will be perfectly fine.” Tsuna nodded, frowning a bit. The man cleared his throat, and continued. “I asked Reborn to call you both here. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of the adults you’ve grown into.”  


“Will you be going back to Italy?” Carolina asked, sitting in a chair.  


“Of course my child. As soon as they clear me. I hear my guardians did wonderfully while I was away.” He gave her a smile. “But now they’re paranoid. They are already on a flight.”  


“Well, Xanxus is still a problem…” Carolina said angrily.  


“That will be take care of tonight my child. I have the utmost confidence in Tsuna and his abilities and you should too.”  


“I do” She whispered, giving him a smile.  


“I will NOT let him become Decimo….” Tsuna said in a grave voice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Carolina listened to the Cervello silently. Every guardian had been summoned, or forcefully brought to the battlefield. They, apparently, were going to watch Tsuna’s fight on monitors on things that looked like watches, and for some reason they had to do it at their respective battlefield. She wasn’t sure about this, but everyone seemed pretty determined. She went along, going back to the area she fought Levi and allowed the Cervello to put the thing on her wrist. There was an indentation in it. Weird.  


“The guardian’s will try to get their respective ring from the top of the tower at each field.” The cervello explained. “While watching the sky battle on their monitors. The watch will inject a poison into their systems, causing their body heat to rise. Getting the ring and putting it into the indentation is the only way to get the antidote.”  


“What? When…?” She heard someone just before there was searing pain, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. Carolina fell to her knees, holding herself up with her hands. She couldn’t lay on the ground and not do anything. She could hear the noise from Tsuna’s battle in the sky.  


She looked over and saw that Levi was alive, but barely. He had way more wounds on him than she inflicted. She frowned slightly then winced, feeling pain flare up all over. She had to get that ring, she had to help Tsuna, she had to help every one else. She looked up, as the pain died down for a second, and saw the plate on to the tower that held the rings. If she could hit it just right, she thought she could possibly knock the ring down. She laid down on her back, drawing her guns, lifting her arms slowly. They wouldn’t stop shaking, and she felt as if she would spontaneously combust at any moment.  


Just as she was able to steady her hands enough to aim, shots rang out. She hadn’t taken her shot yet. Her eyes widened as she saw the tower falter and lean her way. Levi was going on about something to do with Xanxus. She could care less.  


Carolina winced, rolling to the side to avoid getting crushed, and felt like she was out of breath. It was like having the worst fever she could ever remember. She laid there, eyes closed, to gather her thoughts, then she heard Levi laughing. Well, shit.

 

Hayato was trying to pull himself up to look out the window Belphegor just jumped out after getting the ring. He was screwed, he knew it. From the window he could see Tsuna fighting Xanxus. He couldn’t lose here…not now. Noise of a scuffle came from the ground below. Sounded like Tsuna’s cloud guardian was taking on the crazy bastard. After a moment, he was hit in the head with something and it fell into his lap. Looking down, the storm ring glinted up at him. He blinked wide eyed for a moment. He clenched his teeth against the pain, picking up the ring and putting it into the watch. After a moment, he sighed in relief, the burning sensation was gone, and he could move without pain. He gathered his thoughts, then scrambled to his feet. Tsuna was busy with his battle and didn’t need to be distracted, so, he started running. He had to make sure the rest of the guardians were ok. First, the closest…. Lightening.  


“Mia Cara, I’m on the way. Be ok.” He said, as he ran, checking the monitor whenever he could, to see what was happening.

 

Carolina was defiantly having her own problems. As crippled as she made Levi, he was currently standing over her with the upper hand. He had the lightening ring, so he was cured of the poison. He smirked down at her, giving her side a good, hard kick. She yelled out, coughing a bit. A few ribs probably just cracked.  


“You made me look like an idiot in front of the boss.” He loosed his parabolas around her.  


“Wasn’t too hard.” She ground out, her weapons had already been kicked to the side. She smirked, watching his mood darken. She wasn’t going to go out without a fight.  


“You bitch…” He growled. “LEVI BOLT” She screamed as she was hit with lightening. Suddenly there was a huge explosion surrounding Levi, his attack cut short. She felt like she was about to lose consciousness, when she felt a hand around her wrist. After a moment, the heat and pain from the poison was gone. All that was left were the injuries that Levi had just inflicted. Her eyes opened and she smiled.  


“I screwed up this time.” She whispered, and winced, yelling out as Hayato picked her up.  


“You’re hurt.” He stated. She nodded, then pointed to the side.  


“My guns are over there. I can’t leave them.” He nodded and went over that way, setting her down once more.  


“I’m going to find someplace to put you until this is over.” He said, frowning slightly.  


“I’m going to fight. Like I’ve never been hit by lightening.” She said, putting her guns in their holsters.  


“But…”  


“Hayato…. I have a few cracked ribs, and kinda got electrocuted. I’ve had worse. Just… let me. I’m not helpless. And everyone else needs our help.” She heard him sigh as they walked off.  


“Cloud is fine…what’s his name, HIbari?” She nodded as they walked.  


“So, who’s closest right now?” She asked, shaking the tingly feeling out of her hands.  


“Takeshi” He said quietly. She knew he was keeping a close eye on her.  


The cloud brought the storm, which brought the lightening and the rain, The mist came about after followed by the sun. They had lost the rings to the Varia, rathered losing them than a life, but gathered to watch the fight between Tsuna and Xanxus come to a close. Everyone looked shocked as Tsuna literally froze Xanxus.  


“Yes, we got this…” Hayato said.  


“No…” Carolina said quietly.  


“Look at the guardians” Mukuro said. The rest of the Varia gathered with the rings, the sky ring being torn from Tsuna’s neck. Rainbow light engulfed Xanxus, melting the ice. When it was thawed, they slipped the ring on Xanxus’s finger. The victorious laugh that rang out made Carolina shiver.  


There was a moment were they thought they had lost, but something happened. Xanxus’s laugh turned into a yell of pure rage, and he started coughing up blood. Was it possible for the ring to reject someone…? And why?  


“He’s not actually his son.” They heard someone say in the spectator area. “He was adopted.”  


“Squalo!” Takeshi exclaimed happily.  


“He doesn’t have blood of the Vongola running through his veins.” He went on explaining, ignoring Takeshi. “So, the ring is rejecting him.”  


The cervello went to go investigate, Xanxus struck her down.  


“No more fighting until we access the situation.” The other stated.  


“Too late for that.” One of the varia said, their mist user. “Plenty of lower Varia members are on their way so we can finish this quickly.”  


“Xanxus and his group are officially disqualified.” The Cervello said, as Varia started swarming the place.  


Carolina drew her guns, arms extended on either side, taking aim as they were surrounded. She heard everyone else unsheathing their weapons.  


“I think you should sit this out Mia Cara.” She heard Hayato say as there was a distinctive hiss of fuses.  


“I won’t” She said, taking a few shots, the underlings falling, as they all start attacking. “I can’t just sit back and watch.”  


“Fair enough.” He said, throwing out dynamite. “Not happy though.”  


“Fair enough. Yell at me later.” She said, taking out a few more. This time she was going for the kill, to hell with everything else. It was either us or them, and she planned on seeing tomorrow. They fought and fought and the Varia kept coming. Carolina slid behind two other guardians to change her clips once, and looked up to see someone coming right at her. She took her gun, slamming them in the nose, then the back of the head, before kicking with all her might, knocking them out of the way.  


“They just keep coming” She heard Takeshi say as he fought nearby. She was sweating, her ribs were killing her, and she was running out of ammo. It was starting to look hopeless. Suddenly, shots rang out and there was yelling. Varia members started to go down with a quickness.  


“Back up’s here” They heard from a familiar voice. “Go get the rings!” Carolina didn’t question it. She took a head shot at someone behind Tsuna, then headed off, unsure if any of the others were coming with. She took aim and shot three times at Levi, getting hers first. She glanced at Xanxus, he no longer had the sky ring. Good Tsuna must have it. When Levi fell to his knees, she went over, grabbing his hand, and taking the ring.  


“I’ll be taking this back.” She said, and in a very vindictive way, she landed a hard kick to him, knocking him to the ground. As she slid the ring on, she heard the Varia leaders start to fall back.  
As they disappeared into the night she felt relief wash over her. And with the relief, came the pain in her ribs, the slight tingle across her skin, and all the other injuries she suffered that night. She literally felt like she got hit by a truck. She looked around and saw everyone was ok. Also, Nono’s guardians came to the rescue. They were all gathered around Tsuna right now, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. A hand took the guns out of her hands, and put them in her holsters, then slid arms around her waist.  


“Somehow we made it.” She heard Hayato whisper. She nodded tiredly.  


“Yeah somehow.” She looked over at Tsuna and the Ninth generation guardians. “Think it’ll be semi-normal for a while?”  


“Who knows.” He said, kissing her cheek then letting her go. “We should go over there.” She nodded as they walked over towards the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the several aspects of this battle while I watched it, then again while I wrote this. I hope you enjoy! Let me know!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After party, end of classes for winter break, and getting ready for a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I felt like that was a good place to stop. :)

Hayato frowned as he watched Carolina walk back and forth between tables. They were all at Ganauche’s bar to celebrate. It was closed for a private party, but Carolina was still working. For that matter, so was Ganauche. They were the only two “employees” right now, feeling this was a private Vongola affair. He sat at a table with Ryohei, Takeshi and Tsuna, sipping on a drink. Currently, Ryohei was talking about his latest boxing match. He just pretended to listen. Tsuna leaned over and gave Hayato a smile.  


“Hey. I haven’t thanked you properly Hayato.” He said, giving him a smile.  


“No need.”  


“Actually yeah there is. You were fantastic! You took charge while I was busy.” He smiled even more. “I appreciate you.”  


“Thanks…” He said, blushing faintly, his eyes going back to Carolina who was chatting with Dino, drink in hand. He felt a slight frown tug at his lips.  


“You shouldn’t be so jealous Hayato. She adores you.” Tsuna said quietly. “As long as she comes home to you, who cares who she talks to right?” Hayato shrugged watching her talk so easily with Dino and her Uncle.  


“I guess you’re right.” He said, then looked at Tsuna. “So, what now?”  


“I don’t know. We’ll have an inheritance ceremony whenever Nono is ready, But I guess we sit and wait until then.” Tsuna shrugged a bit finishing his drink. “And hope nothing happens for a while. We could use a vacation” He laughed a bit.  


“Yeah.” Hayato agreed lamely. Carolina was giggling at something. He couldn’t help but smile. “You’re right. As usual.”

Carolina laughed hearing Dino tell a story about him hitting himself with his whip. This guy was really a klutz. How’d he ever become boss of a fairly large Famiglia was beyond her. Reborn must be one hell of a teacher. Ganauche touched her arm and she looked over at Dino.  


“Excuse me for a moment.” She said, then walked to the side with her Uncle. “What’s up?” She asked him quietly.  


“How you feeling Principessa?” He asked, giving her a light hearted smile.  


“I’m ok I swear.” She couldn’t help but smile back. “The bolt attack he used didn’t hurt nearly as much as last time.” She said, shaking out her hand just at the thought. “And my ribs are fine. You already had me checked out.”  


“Ok, how are you up here?” He tapped her forehead gently with his forefinger.  


“I’m ok I think. Tired right now.” She looked over at the table her friends were gathered around. She caught Hayato’s eye, and he gave her a slight smile as he took a sip of his drink. “I was terrified of what would happen to them though. I may have pushed myself too hard.” She looked away from them and looked at her uncle. “Hayato wanted to sideline me after my beating at Levi’s hands. I wouldn’t let him. I couldn’t watch and not do anything.”  


“And that was fantastic.” He kissed her forehead. “You remember what I always told you my role was?”  


“To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the famiglia, serving as a lightening rod.”  


“And you did just that Principessa. You are perfect.” He hugged her gently, careful of her ribs. “I wish I could have kept you out of this life, but it was fate if you met Tsuna on your own.”  


“Ah…” She broke away from the hug. “How’s uncle Timoteo?” She asked, making a few drinks for Tsuna’s table, seeing most were almost done.  


“He’s improving constantly.” Ganauche sighed. “Who knew getting you out of there, threw you into the thick of it.”  


“It was something I had to do anyway. I had to be here not to forfeit and show I am the rightful holder of this ring.” She said quietly, putting the glasses on the tray.  


“You’re right I guess” He said pouting.  


“Can you handle this? I should go pay attention to Tsuna’s table for a bit.” At his nod, she walked off, carrying the tray of drinks. When she got there, she set the tray down.  


“Carolina!” Takeshi said, smiling when he saw her. “We were just talking about you! So badass earlier! Pow Pow Hiyaaa!” He exclaimed, being very animated. He nearly smacked Tsuna in the face.  


“I…well…It wasn’t anything. I felt like I wasn’t very good.” She said, a blush creeping on her face.  


“Oh just cut the crap.” Hayato said, pulling her down into his lap. “You were great.” He said, blushing a bit, a cigarette in his mouth.  


“Are you ok though?” Tsuna asked. “I heard that Levi got to the ring first.”  


“I’m fine.” She said smiling. She saw Hayato’s frown out of the corner of her eye.  


“Really?” He said flatly, poking her in her ribs. Causing her to bite back a yell.  


“Did you get hurt?” Tsuna asked worriedly. “You should see a doctor.”  


“I’ve been checked out. Mama bear here wouldn’t let me do anything before I did.” She said, frowning.  


“She has three cracked ribs, huge bruises on her side, and got electrocuted again, plush a bit of roadrash on her back.” Hayato reported, giving her a smirk.  


“But I’m ok. I don’t have to miss work or anything. My ribs are taped, and I was rescued before the electrocution went too far.” She said so no one would worry. “I swear between Uncle Gan and Hayato, it’s like I have two worried little nursemaids.”  


“Atleast you have people who care about you!” Tsuna said cheerfully. She smiled and nodded.  


“Yeah true enough.”  


“So...” Takeshi said, grinning. “We should have a party. Like a huge house party or karaoke or something. I mean class is almost done for the holidays.”  


“Aww shit” Carolina swore. “I haven’t called my parents in a couple of months. Mamma will be so pissed.”  


“I’m not going home for the holidays.” Hayato said quietly.  


“Ryohei and I are traveling together. Japan is a long way with no company” Takeshi said brightly.  


“I’d offer for you to come to my home” Carolina said, looking at Hayato. “But mamma would toss us right out.”  


“But he is a nice Italian man” Ganauche said behind them. “Being half japanese wouldn’t have anything to do with it.”  


“But it will.” She said frowning.  


“I know!” He said with a bright smile. He pulled out his phone and held it up to his ear. “Hey! Gabriella! Yes yes I am. No New York. Yes! I am with her. Ah nope. Because I’m talking to you. Awww my beautiful sister! She’s fine! Perfectly. Yes. Oh yeah she did. Wonderful Italian man. Name? Hayato. I know it’s not italian! My name is a dessert for…” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Is that so? Well fantastic! I was going to take her to Italy when I went back for the holidays. Uh huh. Absolutely not. How could I ever…madame I am not a criminal. I don’t…yeah yeah. Well, I was thinking I haven’t seen you in a while, we could pop by for a day before heading out.” He grinned as he spoke, a gleam in his eye Carolina didn’t like. “Well, we will be traveling with Hayato. He IS going home for the holidays after all. Yes! He will be with us.” She felt Hayato grip her just a bit tighter. “It is about time you met him. How long? Oh lets see…oh it’s been a while now.” He frowned a bit as he listened, then smiled. “Oh would you look at the time? I have to go. Yep. We’ll see you when we get there.” He hung up the phone, rolling his eyes.“That woman. How are you still alive principessa?”  


“What just happened?” She asked, dumbfounded.  


“I think we just got volunteered for something…”Hayato muttered. “And it sounds scary…”  


“You two are coming with me to Vongola HQ for the holidays. But…we’re stopping off to visit Carolina’s parents for a day. We leave as soon as Hayato’s last class is done. NO arguments.”  


“But….I don’t…” She did in fact try to argue.  


“It’s about time your parents met Hayato. Also, he should get used to Vongola HQ and actually meet Nono.”  


“I think It sounds fun!” Tsuna exclaimed. “I’ll be there for a week or two spending time with Dad.”  


“It’s settled then.” Ganauche said, walking off. It was not settled, not at all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayato sighed as he walked home, cigarette in his mouth. It was the last day of school before winter break. He had planned on spending his vacation at home, maybe composing a piece. He figured he would be alone. Now… he was being dragged off to Italy by Carolina’s uncle, with a stop to meet her parents. He was beyond nervous. She was already afraid they would hate him. He didn’t care if they hated him, but he did care if she would get any backlash from it. He knew exactly how overbearing parents could be.  


“I’m home!” He called out as he walked through the door.  


“Hayato great!” Carolina hurried by, kissing his cheek quickly. “I got some stuff packed for you. Go through it and make sure you aren’t missing anything.” She hefted the stack of clothes she had in her arms, hurrying into his room.  


“I ah…didn’t I pack last night?”  


“You only had enough clothes for a week. We’ll be there through the new year.” She said, laughing a bit, dumping clothes into a suitcase.  


“Why do you have that weird outfit with you?” He asked, watching her from the doorway. Setting his bag down just inside.  


“I’m paranoid.” She said, checking her guns before putting them into the same bag as that outfit her uncle gave her. “I packed your toiletries in the same bag as mine. I hope that’s ok.” She shoved a bottle of red wine into a bag, which also had several bottles of hard liquor.  


“Planning on stocking a bar?” Hayato asked, walking over and stopping her, bringing her into his arms.  


“Nope going to need it tonight.”She sighed. “You heard how my mamma was on the phone with her brother” She said quietly. “We’ll need it to deal.”  


“It can’t be that bad.” He said quietly.  


“It’s not I guess. But because I’ve neglected calling it’s going to be a night long guilt trip.”She leaned against him, closing her eyes. “Maybe I’m over reacting, but better to have it and not need it…” She kissed his cheek, then turned towards the stuff laying on the bed. “I think I got everything… Uncle Gan should be here soon.” He watched her twirl and fuss around, zipping up bags, taking something out, then putting something in. It was like watching a fairy dance in the woods. He smiled softly, standing there silently. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She answered it, glancing at Hayato.  


“Hey! Yeah just about. Ok. We’ll be out in a minute.” She hung up and looked at him. “Uncle Gan is outside in the car. Ready?”  


“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said, picking up most of the bags, heading outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this, I feel like this was just a chapter to move the story along just a bit. :/ I hope to get a chapter or two more up today though! Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting parents. Fluffy stuffs. And a voice of reason.

Hayato swallowed a lump in his throat as he leaned against Ganauche’s Lexus, arms crossed watching the scene unfolding in front of him. An older couple of obvious Italian decent came outside when the car doors closed. The man shook Ganauche’s hand, then the woman enveloped him in a hug, fussing the entire time about calling more often. The older couple, then turned to Carolina, both hugging her, and her returning them hesitantly.  


Hayato lit a cigarette. Screw being respectful. He was nervous as hell, and needed to calm himself. He saw Carolina look over, saying something to the couple. He scowled standing there, hands in his pockets. He looked to the side when he saw her smile, feeling a blush burn his cheeks.  


“Mamma, Pappa, come meet Hayato” Her voice rang out like a bell. He suddenly felt very inadequate. He exhaled some smoke, putting out the cigarette quickly.  


“Oh baby, he looks like a bad boy.” He heard the woman say. Just the first impression he wanted to make.  


“Mamma, he’s a pianist. I met him at school…well…kinda…he goes to my school.” She corrected, taking Hayato’s arm. His scowl lessened as he looked at Carolina. He gave Carolina’s mother a nod, unable to form a sentence at the moment.  


“Is that what you plan on doing with your life Hayato?” The father asked.  


“Ah… I…haven’t really thought about it….” He said, glancing over at Ganauche and Carolina for help.  


“He could” Ganauche said, grabbing some bags out. “He’s talented. Writes his own even.”  


“He does?” The mother sounded impressed. He still got the distinct feeling she didn’t care for him very much.  


“He does.” Carolina said, smiling. “He got a full scholarship at Julliard after all” She said proudly. Her parents looked less than enthused. She let her smile fall slightly. Ganauche laughed, breaking up the tension.  


“What are we doing standing out here? I’m starving. I could use some of your famous cooking Gabriella!” As Carolina’s parents headed inside with Ganauche, she looked at Hayato.  


“I am so sorry.” She said quietly.  


“Are they always like that?” Hayato asked, lightening another cigarette. He thought his parents were oppressive but they ignored him unless it came to his major life decisions. “Have they liked anyone you brought home?”  


“Ah…my prom date. That was the last I brought home. He picked me up.” She sighed, crossing her arms, leaning against the car and looking down at the ground. She looked completely lost in thought. “They loved him. Football player, good grades.” She let out a derisive laugh. “Even after I came home in tears, they asked after him. Couldn’t get it through their heads I was a dare. He was dared to take me as his date.” He heard a sniffle come from her. “Like I said before, a joke.”  


“I…I didn’t know…” He stuttered out lamely, not knowing what to say.  


“Carolina! You two get in here for dinner!” Her mother called. “You look like you haven’t eaten in months.”  


“Come on.” Carolina said, taking his hand. “Let’s go. Mamma’s food is great. You’ll love it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well into the night, Ganauche was visiting with Carolina’s parents, while she and Hayato sat in the kitchen, she had brought out his keyboard he used at home. She figured he would want to play at some point during their trip. At the moment, she was giggling while he was showing her basic notes, and how to hold her hands. She was sitting in a chair, and he was standing behind her, arms around her, hands hovering just over hers. He was walking her through the basic Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. As she reached for her drink, lifting her hands from the keyboard, he laughed a bit and started some intricate version of it.  


“What…? Show off” She snickered as she watched him.  


“Actually,” He said as he played. “Mozart had a version of the song.” She ducked her head and got out of the chair. He sat down, still playing. Once done, he rolled right into the song he wrote for her.  


Carolina leaned against the counter as she sipped her drink, fully engrossed in watching him. He frowned slightly as he concentrated on the notes, not looking up. She jumped slightly hearing the door. Ganauche opened it, letting the notes drift out to where the rest of her family sat. She looked over and saw them look towards the kitchen, stunned. She gave them a smug glance before looking back to Hayato. His eyes were closed as he played. He even made the keyboard convey feelings with every note. He looked calm, serene. It was the most relaxed he seemed since he got out of the car.  


He played the last few notes, glancing at Carolina. “Have I ever told you I’m pretty good at karaoke?” He shrugged slightly as he finished his glass of bourbon. “I don’t think it actually came up before.” He played around on the keys as he looked over at her, his eyes bright behind his glasses. “Sit Mia Cara.” He gave her a devilish grin. “Don’t want you falling over when I switch to something completely different.” He watched her, as he played with the keys, just making noise really at that point. She sat down, staying silent. He was more playful than usual and she didn’t want to mess it up, pointing anything out. Though after a moment, she couldn’t help it.  


“Something completely different?” She asked, finishing off her drink. He gave her a smile, and nodded, looking back to the piano. He started a song that sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t recall what it was.  


“It’s not often I want to play something newer, or find something for the piano.” He fell silent, playing a slow tune. It was melodic, almost soothing. Suddenly, there was a voice. She jumped not knowing where it came from.

“Whenever I’m weary, “The voice sang softly “ From the battles that rage inside my head…you make sense of madness…” Oh holy crap, Hayato was singing… “When my sanity hangs by a thread…I lose my way but still you seem to understand…” Carolina was shocked. She didn’t realize he could sing like that. She looked over at him, and was caught by his green eyes watching her. “Now and Forever, I will be your man.” He paused in singing, looking down to watch the keys, his hands moving slowly, deliberately across them. She watched him, a blush burning her cheeks. They had both forgotten that Ganauche and her parents were listening in from the other room.  


“Sometimes I just hold you, too caught up in me to see…” He looked up at her again, a smile playing on his lips, pink staining his cheeks. “I’m holding a fortune, that heaven has given to me…” She bit her lip gently, watching him glance down at the keyboard as he continued to play. “I’ll try to show you each and every way I can. Now and forever….I will be your man.” What neither noticed was that Ganauche had started to record video of this. It was a remarkable sight, a side of Hayato no one knew even existed. If found out, he may very well be killed on the spot.  


“Now I can rest my worries and always be sure…that I won’t be alone anymore.” He looked back up at her as he played. “If only I’d known you were there all the time….All this time…” Carolina felt her heart leap in her chest as she listened, not taking her eyes off of him. Tears threatened to spill over, and she wrapped her arms around herself.  


“Until the day the ocean doesn’t touch the sand….” He looked back to the keyboard, finishing up the song. “Now and forever I will be your man……Now and forever….I will be…. Your man” When he finished, he blushed furiously hearing applause. He quickly moved and poured himself another drink.  


“Hayato…I…didn’t know you could sing…” Carolina said quietly. She couldn’t think of anything else coherent to say at the moment. He sat down beside her, shrugging a bit.  


“I don’t usually sing…in front of people.” He said quietly. “I didn’t realize everyone else was listening…” She leaned over, kissing his cheek, causing him to blush even more.  


“Maybe they can see what I see then” She said, smiling.  


“Maybe I don’t want them seeing what you see.” He replied, pouting a bit. When she giggled, he took off his glasses. “I need a cigarette.” She heard him mumble as he stood, fingers entwining themselves in her own and dragging her up.

Hayato pulled Carolina outside and pulled a cigarette out lighting it. He kept her hand in his as he exhaled, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She looked confused, standing there awkwardly. He was trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say. He took another drag of his cigarette, looking at the ground, exhaling as he looked back over at her.  


“Hey…” He said, clearing his throat. “I..ah..” He felt her squeeze his hand.  


“You know…whatever it is…you don’t have to say anything.” She glanced over at him. “Unless you want to break up with me, then still don’t say it. This is a really bad place.”  


“No…” He frowned, cigarette clenched in his teeth, pulling her closer. “That’s not…” He was cut off by her giggling.  


“I was kidding.” She sighed a bit, kissing his shoulder. “They way you were singing just now inside…. you wouldn’t be breaking up with me. That’s silly.” She raised an eyebrow, giving him a challenging look. “Unless you got scared”  


“Of course not. I don’t scare.” He gave her a smirk, tossing his cigarette. “But…I do need to say what I’m trying to…” He gave her hand a squeeze, then looked at their entwined fingers.  


“Hayato…” She said quietly.  


“Please don’t. Let me finish…” He sighed, glancing around, making sure no one crept up on them. He looked back to her, taking a deep breath. “I know… I know that we’re going to have times when we’re apart for a while, like that month… I know… I know you had to be wondering…” He looked to the side, frowning. “I wasn’t the best at keeping in touch, I know.” She went to say something and he shook his head, gathering his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say, but he knew that how he would say it, if he could get it all out, would fall flat by comparison. “You probably wondered…why I didn’t get back to you, wondered what I was doing.” He sighed. This was hard, but he had to do it. “Every second of every day, I trained, or slept, but you were on my mind. I slept dreaming of you, I trained harder to protect you.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I love you more than life itself, and I know you can protect yourself. I also know our lives are going to get really busy soon.” He looked at her, pulling her close. He couldn’t say what he was about to say at a normal speaking voice. He saw a blush tint her cheeks. “Maybe, we should solidify our relationship.” That was not what he wanted to say. That sounded stupid…like he just sounded like an idiot. He sighed, closing his eyes. “Wait…”  


“Hayato…?” She asked in barely a whisper.  


“That sounded dumb. I mean… I know I want you with me forever. So…before Tsuna becomes the tenth….will you…”  


“What are you two crazy kids doing out here?” Ganauche asked, leaning against the door frame. “It’s late, and we haven’t figured out where Hayato is sleeping yet. Like hell your parents will let him sleep in your bed, and I have the guest room.”  


“The couch will be fine….” Hayato growled. Damn it. Ganauche came at exactly the wrong moment. “Do you mind? This was important…”  


“Ah, we all should get some sleep. We leave first thing in the morning. Gotta make our flight!” Ganauche said cheerfully, giving them a smile.  


“It is late…” He heard Carolina say. He sighed, and closed his eyes, letting her go.  


“Yeah. Get some sleep.” He said, pulling out a cigarette. “I’ll be inside in a minute.” He lit the cigarette, sitting on the step when he heard the door close. Damn he took too long. It was for the best probably. Neither of their parents would enjoy that anyway. The step creaked next to him and he glanced over with a frown. “I’ll go to sleep when I go back in Ganauche. Just…give me a minute…”  


“Here’s the thing Hayato….” Ganauche said, leaning over, his arms on his knees. “This isn’t the right place for that.” He gave a grin when Hayato gave him a shocked look. “Don’t be so surprised. It wasn’t hard to figure out. BUT think of it….my sister and her darling husband don’t like you. We all figured that would happen. It’s because you’re half japanese yes, but they see an aspiring musician too. They don’t think you could take care of their daughter very well. I, of course, know you’re more than that. I know how you two feel about each other. So…wait just a bit and I’ll help out with that tiny problem you have.”  


“What problem?” He asked gruffly, finishing his cigarette.  


“Do you have a ring to give her?”  


“Oh well…” Of course he didn’t. He was using his money for food and all that good stuff. He blushed a bit looking at his feet. “No…”  


“I didn’t think so. I know what kind of money you’ll end up pulling in down the road. I also think if you wanted to, you could take your music somewhere. So call it a loan and I’ll pick it up for you.” Hayato just nodded a bit and sat there for a moment, before looking at him skeptically.  


“Why?”  


“You make my Principessa happy….happiest I’ve seen her in a long time.” He shrugged a bit and gave a slight smile. “I can’t not like you when I see the look in her eyes.” He stood, patting Hayato’s shoulder as he went inside. “Don’t stay up too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the song. it's "Now and Forever" By Richard Marx. I heard this song recently after a long time and thought ya know what? this song perfectly captures how I think our little Hayato feels. Now... how to use it? Alone in a kitchen with bourbon and a keyboard. Yep. Now I'm writing this note, thinking of how to finish this story off. I have many chapters I still need to post (Sorry I am terrible about that) But they will get posted sooner or later. Also I'm toying with new little plot bunnies for another one already. All the while balancing this stuff, work and watching new anime. (Right onw I'm in the middle of No Game No Life and am enjoying it.) Laying in bed with my laptop and a fever...hopefully I can give you guys multiple chapters today :) Hope you liked it! Also! Please let me know what you think! It inspires me <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors, a night out on the town, and an offer...

It had been a few weeks since they got to Italy,and Christmas was right around the corner. Hayato was hanging out in Carolina’s room. He spent most of his time there, even though he was given his own room to use. Carolina had just come back from the firing range, and was working on cleaning her guns, sitting on the floor while Hayato was reading a book on the bed.  


She never did find out what he was trying to tell her that night at her parent’s house. It unnerved her slightly. She tried asking him about it once they were alone, but he dodged the question pretty quick. She sighed as she paused in what she was doing, looking over at him. He was stretched out, lounging against some pillows, reading some book or another, glasses slipping a bit on his nose, and his hair pulled back.  


“Hey Hayato…?” She asked, hesitant. She was really hoping he wasn’t going to avoid the topic again. “About…” She blinked as her door burst open, and two people ran in. Suddenly, Carolina was staring at the ceiling, a weight on her chest.  


“Oof! What the HELL?!?!” She heard Hayato exclaim from the bed. She tried to get up, but was pinned, and saw mocha colored eyes laughing up at her.  


“Ahaha! Surprise!!” Takeshi exclaimed. She heard a familiar laugh from the bed.  


“Tsuna?! What the actual fuck?” Hayato yelled, trying to shove the small future boss off.  


“Awwww! Didn’t you miss us Hayato?” Tsuna asked.  


“We came to visit” Takeshi said.  


“Ok two things, Takeshi, you came all the way from Japan? And two…I swear you don’t get off of me, I will let Hayato blow you to bits.” Carolina said, sounding slightly irritated.  


“Oh! Right!” He sat up, helping her up. “Well, Tsuna was visiting, and said he was coming here next…”  


“Ryohei wanted to come, but he never spends time with his sister, so he stayed behind.” Tsuna explained, then smiled as he hopped up, and ran over, hugging Carolina. She laughed a bit, hugging him back. “We missed you guys!”  


“It was so quiet….” Hayato said, sighing. She saw him mark his place in his book and set it to the side.  


“Wow…I was expecting Tsuna, but Takeshi! That’s a nice surprise” Carolina said, with a smile, then looked at her guns she was cleaning, sighing seeing a mess.  


“Well… we are all best friends” Tsuna said with a smile. “Like family! It only make sense he’s here too”  


“It sounded like a lot of fun” Takeshi said, then looked around. “Wow…nice room…”  


“Hey…come on now. Let’s get you two settled in your rooms” Iemitsu said, walking through the door. “You can’t just barge in right away.” He laughed a bit “Sorry Carolina. As soon as they heard this was your room, they went off running”  


“We figured Hayato would be in here too. You two are never far apart.” Takeshi said, laughing.  


“OK Ok, come on Takeshi.” Tsuna said, heading out of the room. “We’ll be back in a little bit” He grabbed Takeshi’s arm on the way by dragging him out.  


“Thanks for the warning…” Hayato said, rolling his eyes, going to grab his book again. When they left, Carolina made herself busy, fixing her stuff that got scattered. She glanced over at Hayato, who was back to his book.  


“Hey Hayato…” She tried again, as she put her guns together, not looking at him.  


“Hn?”  


“What were you trying to say when we were at my parent’s house?” She heard a rustle of movement, then felt an arm go around her shoulders.  


“You’ll find out soon enough.” He rested his chin on her shoulder. “I realized it was the wrong time.”  


“Oh…” She said, trailing off. She sighed. That made her worry even more. She finished putting her guns together, and set them to the side. “It…just…it seemed really important to you. She felt him shrug a bit.  


“There are more important things in life than saying something. “ He said quietly, giving her shoulders a squeeze. “So, with those two here wanna put odd on us getting dragged out for a night on the town?” All she could do was laugh as she nudged him slightly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough, Hayato found himself hanging out in a club with the three. Tsuna insisted that they all dress nice. Hayato had pulled his hair back, and on Carolina’s insistence, wore his red dress shirt, a loose tie, and a black vest. He could wear jeans at least. She had told him he looked hot. He guessed he looked ok. She, on the other hand, she looked fabulous. He looked over at her as he sipped his drink. She was wearing an emerald green sequined halter top, a black leather skirt, matching jacket, and high heeled boots. Her hair was up, but a few crazy curls decided to fall, framing her face. He sighed as he heard what they were talking about.  


“Come on Carolina!” Takeshi said. “You’re an awesome dancer. You let Ryohei drag you out that one time!”  


“It’s not like you know anyone” Tsuna supplied as he rolled his eyes.  


“But….” She glanced back at Hayato with a ‘Help me’ look on her face. “I….”  


“I like watching you dance” He said with a grin, then let it fall. “Takeshi better keep his hands off” Which earned him an eye roll from his friend.  


“I don’t mess with other people’s women” He sighed, then grabbed Carolina’s wrist, pulling her onto the floor. Hayato watched the two go out there, moving to the music, then glanced at Tsuna, who had a slight frown.  


“Something wrong?” He asked, moving closer to his friend.  


“I don’t know.” Tsuna replied, taking a sip of his drink. “Something just feels off.” He said, watching his friends dance. “It might just be paranoia after everything that’s happened.” Hayato nodded, but decided to keep an eye out just in case. “So…” Tsuna started, looking over at Hayato. “You and Ganauche seem to be getting along better. I almost couldn’t believe it when I saw the two of you hanging out earlier” Hayato felt his face burn and he looked away.  


“Oh well…he was helping me with something…” He said, brushing it off.  


“Oh…”Tsuna said, raising a brow but dropping the subject. Damn Tsuna and that hyper intuition. He knew something was up, even if he couldn’t put his finger on it.  


Suddenly, people cleared out the middle of the dance floor, which was where Carolina and Takeshi were at. Hayato went to investigate, but he felt Tsuna’s hand on his shoulder.  


“They can handle whatever it is. It may be nothing” Tsuna said quietly. Hayato relaxed slightly and nodded.

Carolina must admit, she was having a pretty good time dancing with Takeshi. Of course, he was being respectful, and keeping his distance. Suddenly, the crowd parted for a group on their left. Apparently, the group was heading for them. Her eyes widened, and her hand went to her back when they heard a voice still concealed by the crowd.  


“VOOOOOOIIII! Look at what we have here!” There was literally one person that spoke like that that they knew of. Takeshi moved in front of Carolina, eyes serious.  


“I got this. And do you bring those everywhere?”He said, looking over his shoulder giving her a smile.  


“Um…yes?”  


“Kinky.” He said with a laugh, before looking straight ahead. “What do you want Squalo?” He asked.  


“Now is that anyway to act? We were here to have some fun.” Lussuria piped up, next to Squalo when they came into view. They were all there, except the boss of the Varia, and Levi.  


“When you storm up towards us like that, yeah it kinda is.” Takeshi replied.  


“Voi! Get lost already!” Squalo said, then smirked. “Unless you want a round two.”  


“Ushishishi Violent as always Squalo. But there’s only two of them. That wouldn’t be any fun.” Belphegor said, playing with one of his knives.  


“Takeshi, we shouldn’t start anything like this in public.” Carolina said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder, then steps to his side. “We’re here doing the same thing. Just having some fun.” She glanced around at the group, frowning a bit. They all looked so smug, like they were up to something. “This club is surely big enough to hold both groups right?” She put on a pleasant smile, hopefully placating both sides.  


“The bitch trash is actually smart….” She heard that familiar voice from behind the rest. Xanxus pushed past the rest, coming to the front. “What happened to your man, couldn’t keep a leash on you?” He gave her a smirk.  


“Voi! You shitty boss! What the hell…” Carolina jumped slightly as she watched Xanxus punch Squalo in the face, knocking him down.  


“What did you just say to me?” Carolina said, tightening a hold on her gun. She felt Takeshi put a hand on her lower back and shake his head. She moved her hand, watching Xanxus closely. “Takeshi and I are friends. Hayato is here somewhere.” She said cautiously. Xanxus’ smirk grew wider as he glanced around.  


“We can come to some agreement I’m sure Trash. We’ll talk about it while I get a drink.” He turned and started for the bar. When no one moved, he stopped. “Bitch trash aren’t you coming to discuss this?”  


“Eh?” Carolina said, blinking a few times.  


“Go, I’ll keep an eye on you and let the others know.” Takeshi whispered. “Think about it, Tsuna would want the less violent approach.” She sighed and nodded, then followed Xanxus. She felt extremely nervous and didn’t like this one bit.When he stopped at the bar, the employee handed him a drink instantly. He looked at it, then looked at her. She leaned her back against the bar, looking over the dance floor. After a moment, she felt a drink bump her arm as it slide across the bar. She silently pushed it away.  


“I’ll pass. I don’t trust you Xanxus.” She said, taking her hand back. She raised a brow, outside she was calm but inside she was freaking out. This man was super dangerous and would kill her on a whim. “What do you want?” She heard him laugh a bit, and the clink of the ice in his glass.  


“You’re smart, strong too. You took out a lot of Varia, including Levi. He’s still recovering.”  


“I did. What of it? Want revenge?” She asked, turning to face the bar, ordering her own drink, watching the bartender closely.  


“It was his fault for being weak.” He growled, picking up the drink he offered her. “He doesn’t deserve revenge. If he thinks otherwise he should get it himself.”  


“So, what then?” She asked, sipping her own drink. Xanxus was being quite un-Xanxus like, and that was weird. Her curiosity was piqued, so she was willing to wait around and find out what was up.  


“Offering you a spot Trash.” He said, his eyes sliding up and down, looking her over.  


“Eh?!” She nearly spit out her drink. “Um…did I…?”  


“You heard me Trash” He growled, ordering another drink. “Leave the Vongola heir and come work for me.”  


“I’ve seen how you treat your subordinates. No thank you.” She finished her drink and smirked. “ Also…I have a name and you know it. We’ve been formally introduced.” She ordered one more. “And lastly, you know who my uncle is. And I saw what you did to your father.” She took her fresh drink, and looked at it. “Personally, I think you’re the one that should be called trash.”  


“Ushishishi” She heard a laugh behind her. Well, fuck. That was never a good thing. “What’s this? She’s feisty just like how the boss likes them.” A glass went flying by her. She heard it crash on the floor. “Missed!”  


“Go away Trash.” Xanxus growled. “We’re talking business.”  


“Ushishishi oh? How much an hour?” Belphegor laughed. Carolina quickly raised her foot, connecting with his groin.  


“Go away Trash…” She said seethingly. She still hadn’t forgiven the asylum reject for what he did to Hayato. She glared at him over her shoulder.  


“Ushishishi” He held up a glass. “I was getting a drink.” He sipped it as he walked away still laughing. “Keep going and he’s going to want more” She rolled her eyes then looked back to Xanxus.  


“They’re annoying.” He said, downing his drink. He pulled out a ring and placed it on the bar in front of her. “Think about it. I don’t like taking no for an answer.” He turned and stalked off. She looked down at the ring and raised a brow. She finished her drink and set the glass down, trading it for the ring. It was plain and just had the Varia crest on it in white with red and blue. Great, a great night and now she was going to have a long talk with Tsuna. She tossed it in the air and caught it again, turning to the bartender.  


“How much do I owe you?” She asked, reaching for her money.

“Nothing Ma’am” He said quickly. “I can’t charge anyone who’s with him…”  


“But I’m….” She sighed and turned, heading back to where she left Takeshi. He must be worried.  


Halfway there, she heard voices coming in her direction. She stopped and looked over. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were all making their way towards her. She sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long night.  


“Carolina! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Tsuna asked worriedly, looking her over for injuries.  


“What the fuck did he want?” Hayato asked, putting an arm around her possessively, glancing around the club, eyes narrowed. Takeshi just hung back, looking slightly worried. Carolina took a deep breath, looking at Tsuna.  


“We have to talk later boss. Right now I feel like I could use a good bit of alcohol.” She laughed a bit, then shrugged. “Besides, we were all having fun right?” She saw the three look between each other, sending worried glancing around. She sighed again.  


“Ah…” Tsuna began. She shook her head.  


“I still have to wrap my mind around what just happened before I start talking to you about it. I don’t think I can coherently explain anything. Make sense?” When they nodded she gave them all a smile. “So…shots?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just something fun. I had been toying with the idea of the Varia for a while. hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposals, plans, and a Christmas party

Later that night, Carolina sat in Tsuna’s room. She just finished her story about earlier and set the ring down between them. She sighed heavily, looking at him.  


“And that’s it.” She bit her lip gently, looking towards a wall. “I…don’t know what to do. I feel like it would be a dangerous idea to decline. And I want to. I can’t stand any of them.” She felt herself fidgeting, a little anxious. “But I don’t want to cause any more trouble between all of us and the Varia.”  


“I…see….” Tsuna sighed, closing his eyes. “You can’t do both I don’t think. It’s unprecedented and Xanxus doesn’t like to share. And then there’s Hayato to think about.” She stayed quiet, listening. It sounded like he was trying to work it out himself. He let out a breath, closing his eyes, nodding. “Decline. We’ll deal with whatever consequences may come up.” He looked her in the eye. “That is if you want to decline. Ultimately this is your choice Carolina.”  


“I know. I had declined once already. You guys are my best friends. And Hayato…. I love him more than life itself. That would mean leaving him to hang out with the one that nearly killed him.” She shook her head. “Besides, I am one of your guardians. And that is the most important thing.” She felt like she was about to cry, then saw Tsuna break out in the largest, warmest smile he could muster.  


“And you’re an amazing one too.” He laughed a bit and picked up his phone, fiddling around with it. “Time to let the other two in on this before they break down the door.” He pushed a final button, and in record time, there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Tsuna called. Hayato and Takeshi instantly came in, followed by Ganauche and Bianchi (She was sporting a pair of goggles for some reason).  


“Principessa, we heard what happened…kind of.” Ganauche said with a frown. “So, we came too. I want to know what’s going on”  
“It’s ok. At least I think it will be” She sighed and held up the ring that was between her and Tsuna. “This is the problem….”She began, and went into the story for the second time.

 

When Carolina was finished Hayato felt like he was hit by lightening. It wasn’t that she told Tsuna before she told him. This was a matter for Tsuna defiantly. But…Xanxus wanted to take her away? He wanted her to join the Varia? Hayato couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Finally, he scowled, crossing his arms. Like hell he would let them take her away from him. He knew she said that she was going to decline, but he also knew that Xanxus wasn’t the type of individual to take rejection well. Everything must have been written on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to see Bianchi giving him a smile.  


“Don’t worry. She’s a smart girl Hayato, and pretty tough. It’ll be fine I’m sure.” She said, giving him a smile. He knew she was just trying to make him feel better, but he could see the worry show itself in her eyes. He sighed and shook her hand off.  


“I know that. Just…. leave me alone.” He looked over at Carolina, who was in deep conversation with Ganauche and Tsuna. They were probably talking over plans and back up plans. With the Varia involved, they would need one for every contingency. Hayato looked over at Takeshi, who was off by himself, looking kinda angry….for him anyway. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over, standing next to his friend. Takeshi glanced over at him, then looked back to the trio talking on the other side of the room.  


“I feel like I could have done something.” He said quietly. “Why did I let her go with him?”  


“Because she can take care of herself. Isn’t that what you told me during her battle? And she can.” Hayato said gruffly, still not too happy, but it wasn’t anything Takeshi could prevent.  


“I…” He sighed. “I guess you’re right.” He ran a hand through his raven locks. “I…how are you doing with this?” he asked, concern evident in his eyes.  


“I don’t like any of this” He replied, looking back at where Carolina was talking with Tsuna and Ganauche. “I just know they’re going to cause some major problems.” He shrugged a bit. “Just means we’re going to have to be on our guard for a while.” At that Takeshi nodded, a very determined look on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later, on Christmas Eve, Hayato checked himself in the mirror of his room. Vongola Nono was holding a Christmas party and he was told all four of them should be there. He looked presentable enough. He wore the same thing he wore to his recital. He pulled his hair back, tying it quickly. He turned, taking a deep breath and patted his pockets, making sure he had the item on him. He stepped out and walked over to Carolina’s bedroom door. It was right next door, so it didn’t take long at all. He raised his hand to knock and paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly. He knocked twice and waited. After a moment he heard her voice from inside.  


“Who is it?” She asked, through the door, he could hear the smile in her voice. He smiled softly for a moment, then cleared his throat.  


“Mia Cara, can I come in? I want to talk to you about something before we go.” He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as he heard her shoes tap along as she came towards the door.  


“Of course you can. Why’d you knock?” She asked, just on the other side now. He opened the door, and slipped inside, closing it behind him.  


“I didn’t want to open it if you were changing.” He blushed a bit more. “What if someone walked by?” She was wearing the green dress she wore to his recital, her hair was down this time, , the front pinned back on the sides to keep it out of her face.  


“What do you want to talk to me about?” She asked, sitting down on her bed, putting those silver heels on.  


“I…soon, I feel like we’re going to be really busy…” He said, clearing his throat once more as he knelt in front of her, putting her shoes on for her. It gave him something to focus on, it was easier to talk openly that way. “And all this with the Varia….I…. I want to make sure you know how much I care about you.” He put the second shoe on, holding her ankle gingerly. “And I know I wasn’t the best while you were here. I…want this to be forever Mia Cara. Before Tsuna’s inheritance stuff starts….I…” He sighed and took out the item, holding it out without words, the blush on his cheeks burning profusely.  


“Hayato….I….it’s a box….” She said, slightly confused.  


“Open it.” He vomited out. He felt like he was going to vomit. His nerves were getting the better of him. He could face psychopaths and death in the face, but this made him nervous beyond belief. He watched her from under his lashes, too agitated to look her straight on. Finally he felt the weight of the box leave his hand.

Carolina lifted the box, it was black velvet and small. He wasn’t surely…. She was nervous to open the box. Suddenly, she felt like she could be sick. Slowly, she opened it. Inside was a white gold ring with a solitary round cut diamond. Her free hand flew to her mouth. “Oh Hayato….are you sure?” She said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  


“I’ve been sure for a while now.” He said quietly, daring a look at her. “If…you’ll have me. I know I have a short temper, and I’m not the most affectionate.” He looked to the side, a blush tinting his cheeks. “But I know I could spend the rest of my life with you and be happy. Even when we’re apart.” She felt the tears fall and slip down her cheeks. Well…there went her makeup.  


“Yes…” She whispered, jumping a bit when he jerked his head to look at her.  


“What?” He said, probably a bit angrier than he intended.  


“Of course I’ll marry you.” She said, giving him a smile. Slowly, a rare wide smile spread on his face.  


“Yeah?” He asked, moving to sit beside her.  


“Yeah.” She nodded, moving to wipe the tears from her eyes. His hands took her wrists, moving her hands, and wiped them away with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.  


“We should probably get going in a minute, before someone comes looking…” He said, keeping busy with taking the ring out and sliding it on her finger.

 

Carolina had quickly fixed her makeup and they had headed out to the Vongola Christmas party. When they entered, She was stunned by the size of it. Festive decorations were everywhere, an orchestra played while people danced or talked. There was a buffet of all sorts of food, and a bar. She turned, and took Hayato’s hand when she saw Timoteo, surrounded by his guardians, wave them over.  


“Bella nipotina!” He exclaimed as they walked up. “You look wonderful!” She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.  


“Thank you Uncle, and thank you for having us.” She broadened her smile and tugged a reluctant Hayato over. “You’ve been so busy, you haven’t had time to meet. This is Hayato Gokudera. My fiance and Tsuna’s storm guardian.”  


“Ah! You finally did it? And on Christmas Eve how cliche!” Ganauche laughed, then cleared his throat calming down when he saw Carolina shoot him a glare. “I…I mean…what a surprise!”  


“Oh give it up Uncle Gan…” She muttered. “We’ll talk about you knowing later.”  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you Hayato.” Timoteo said, holding his hand out to shake. Hayato took it nervously, blushing a bit. “I’ve heard a lot about you from everyone. Perhaps, you’ll play us a song later?”  


“I guess I could…” He muttered, free hand going in his pocket, a blush on his cheeks.  


“You two have fun. I can’t monopolize all of your time.” Timoteo said with a laugh. “Looks like a few others are waiting on you.” He motioned towards Tsuna and Takeshi waiting to the side. When they start to walk off he spoke again. “Carolina, a moment if you would?” She stopped and when Hayato looked at her, she gave him a smile.  


“I’ll only be a minute. Go see what those two are up to.” She kissed his cheek and turned to go back. When Timoteo motioned to a chair, she sat. “What is it?” She asked, letting her smile fall.  


“It’s about Xanxus and the Varia.” He sighed softly, folding his hands in his lap. “Ganauche told me everything. All I can do is apologize for the actions of my son.”  


“It’s fine….really.” She said with a smile. “I declined twice already. I refuse to leave Tsuna. I am his guardian and I will stay by him.”  


“Although….” He said, in a thoughtful voice. Uh oh….this didn’t sound good. “If you think about it, a guardian doesn’t need to stay all the time. These guys are always off doing their own thing unless I need them.” He tapped a finger to his chin.  


“Nono…you aren’t actually considering….” Ganauche said, sounding slightly shocked.  


“I am. They need a moral compass…something to steer them towards the correct path, and to keep them in line. If what was said is true and Xanxus is recruiting her himself, instead of having someone forcefully bring her there, this could possibly be used to Tsuna’s advantage.”  


“But….” Carolina and Ganauche said at the same time, staring at him with the same shocked expression.  


“Think about it. They won’t follow Tsuna as of right now. Xanxus still sees it as he’s more qualified. He sees Tsuna as weak, and too soft. Maybe if he had Carolina there, like a representative it would help with the tension between the two. Whether he likes it or not, Tsuna will need the Varia at some point and he’s going to need them to want to help him.”  


Carolina sighed softly. He had a point. But she was engaged. Was she just supposed to leave Hayato behind to live at the asylum? She felt like she was betraying him just thinking about it.  


“But Nono, she’s engaged. This way she may never be able to marry him.” Ganauche protested. She knew he was only arguing with his boss because it would make her unhappy. He had the best intentions in mind.  


“If Tsuna asked her to do this she would. And it would be just like a lightening guardian to do this as to advert the aftermath to the famiglia, correct Ganauche?” Her uncle could only hang his head and sigh.  


“If I must I will. But I will not give up my ring, I will not live there, and most of all, if he tries anything against Vongola Decimo, I will kill him myself.” She said, a scowl on her face.  


“If you do, you will live there, at least part time, in order to keep an eye on him.” Timoteo bargained, his tone of voice not leaving room for argument. For her being a guardian for Vongola Decimo, she was given an awful lot of orders by Nono. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this. She defiantly wasn’t sure how the guys would take this unexpected news. She would tell them tomorrow. When Timoteo dismissed her, she went over to her friends. They would want to celebrate the other news she had for them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I hope you guys are enjoying this ficcie of mine! I'm trying to finish this one while I have plot bunnies nibbling at my concentration for new ones. trying to post a few chapters today! Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day, typical Varia, and a huge fight

It was the day after Christmas, and Carolina was nervous. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood before her three best friends. She had called them all there to let them know what had happened at the Christmas party. She wanted to begin, but she couldn’t put it into words. She fiddled with her shirt as she sat in a chair, the others staring at her expectantly. She took one more deep breath, then slowly exhaled it, closing her eyes, centering herself.  


“I…ah…Nono had a talk with me at the party. My uncle told him what had happened at the club. I told him I had declined twice. But…he thought it would be beneficial for Tsuna as Vongola Decimo for me to accept. There will be certain conditions, but I will have to take up residence at their base some.” She took in a shaky breath, and looked at them all. “He wants me to steer them to want to follow Vongola Decimo, and to keep tabs on them. I will still be Decimo’s lightening guardian, and I have told Nono that if he does anything towards Tsuna I will not hesitate to take action. He was fine with that. But as of right now, they refuse to acknowledge Tsuna as the rightful heir, thusly refusing to follow him when he becomes the boss. I will be there to change their minds, and to keep them in line. I…don’t want to, but it is a request from Vongola Nono, and he is not nearly as kind as his next in line.”  


“So, you have no choice?” Takeshi said, frowning a bit.  


“It doesn’t seem like it…”Tsuna said sadly, looking down at his feet. “But why? Why is he taking one of my guardians away?”  


“He’s right…” She said sighing. “Sooner or later, you’ll need the Varia and this will hopefully insure you get that help when you ask for it.” She fell quiet, biting her lip. Tsuna just nodded, looking as if he understood, but didn’t like it. She stole a glance over at Hayato, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. He was trembling, his hands clutched into fists at his sides. His head was down, so his hair hid his face. That was scarier than seeing the hurt, betrayal and anger in his eyes. She stood, and walked to the window, looking out. “I don’t know what else to say. I understand if you all think terribly of me. It’s a pretty shitty thing I’m doing.”  


“It’s not like you’re doing it by choice.” Takeshi said cheerfully. She could hear the smile in his voice.  


“You always have a place with us, and if you need an out, we’ll be there.” Tsuna said. She heard a rustling, and footsteps. “Come on Takeshi. We should get going.” When the door closed back, then she heard another rustle, quick steps, then a loud bang. She jumped looking over. Hayato had punched the wall, his hand going through.  


“Why? Why couldn’t he leave well enough alone?” He said in an eerily calm tone. “Why do you have to go?” She walked over and took the hand out of the wall looking at it. Shit it looked like he broke it.  


“I….don’t know. I understand his reasoning. And I’m sure once Tsuna is the head of the Vongola he’ll do everything he can to pull me out.” She sighed as she kissed his injured knuckles. “But this way no harm comes to the famiglia, and I’m doing my part. I will come home to you as often as I can, I swear.” She looked at him and tried to offer a smile. He simply sighed and took his free hand, pushing some hair behind her ear, eyes going to her left hand.  


“You better. There’s a wedding to plan and I suck at stuff like that.” He gave her a slight smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hayato knew very well that he was pouting. It had been a week since her news, New Years day was right around the corner. They were going to go back to the U.S. after the new year. He had been hiding in his room, his nose stuck in a book almost the entire time. His hand wasn’t broken too badly, just a few light fractures. He sighed, and set his book off to the side. He was being such a brat. This whole situation was hard on him, but did he stop to think of how hard it was on Carolina? She was the one that was going to have to work and live with them after all. He stood up, and headed out of his room, heading to hers.  


He raised his hand to knock, it was quiet. Tsuna and Takeshi had left a day or two ago, and it made this part of the mansion almost too quiet. He would never admit it, but he missed those guys when they were gone. He let out a breath and knocked, opening the door as he did.  


“Mia Cara…” He began, stepping inside. She was laying on her bed, reading a book, headphones on. She didn’t move or look over at him when he came in. She must not have heard him. He smiled warmly, and closed the door behind him. Moving over to the bed, he sat on the edge. She looked over, and gave him a smile. She took off the headphones, setting the book to the side.  


“Long time no see” She said, letting her smile fall a bit. “I mean, I don’t blame you. I would be just as upset.” She said quietly, sitting up.  


“I am upset.” He said quietly, moving and taking her hand with his uninjured one. “But not at you. I just….” He sighed, giving her hand a squeeze. “I probably shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” He let go of her hand and looked away. “Are you going back with us?”  


“No.” She said quietly. “I’m going to spend a few days there, get situated, get my uniform, and find out what’s expected of me.” She cleared her throat, before continuing. “I’ll follow a couple of days after.” He frowned, and moved next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  


“I guess I’ll have to spend as much time as I can with you until then.” He gave her a grin, then took out his phone. “I…ah… set up a video chat thing for us.” He explained, showing her the app. He smiled to himself as she moved closer to see. “I think this will be a better way to talk. And you can call me any time. I meant it this time.” He watched as she broke out into a huge smile, and pick up her phone, fiddling with it, glancing at his phone once in a while. After a few minutes, she looked at him.  


“Got it, and you better mean it this time.” She said, leaning into his side, closing her eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hayato had gone back home. He should have been walking through the door the their home by now. Carolina was setting her things up in the Varia headquarters. She hated it there and she had only been there for an hour. They were all just a bunch of violent idiots. While bringing her suitcases in, she had dodged a kick, a flying vase. Two attempts with a sword and had three of Belphegor’s knives in one of the suitcases. Apparently she had walked into a war zone as soon as the door was opened. How she hadn’t been hurt yet was beyond her.  


On her way there, she had been given a letter by the Varia flunky that was driving her. It stated the rules very clearly for her.  


1.Do not bother the Shitty Boss.  


2.Don’t actually kill any of the main six.  


3.Don’t go against orders for any reason.  


There were exactly 3 rules. And they were pretty vague. She opened her last suitcase to put some things away and sighed. How was she going to survive here? And, how was she supposed to do what Vongola Nono wanted her to do? She already felt a tension headache coming on.  


Her door flew open, bouncing on its hinges and she spun around, clothes in hand, eyes wide. Squalo stood there, giving her a venomous look.  


“There’s an additional rule on the list just for you. No contact with the next Vongola or his guardians.” He spat out, then crossed his arms. “Shitty boss wants to meet with you as soon as you’re done. He’s not a patient man. Don’t take forever. And get into uniform.”  


“How am I not supposed to be in contact with them. And I AM a guardian, you fucking idiot.” She shot back, putting the things in her arms away. And in a flash she was on the floor, feeling a sting in her cheek, and staring up at Squalo, a sword at her throat.  


“You’re Varia now. Xanxus is your boss from here out. And talk to me like that again, I’ll do more than slap the taste out of your mouth.” He stood, and headed for the door. “Hurry up.” He slammed the door behind him. She stayed on the floor for a minute, bringing her hand to her cheek.  


“Ah shit…” She muttered, feeling a bit of blood, and some swelling on that cheek. When she sat up, she could taste blood in her mouth, head spinning. “This’ll take too long. Better see what that piece of garbage wants.” She muttered, heading out.

Carolina knocked on the door to the room she understood to contain Xanxus. When she heard a response, she opened the door, slipping in. He was indeed in there, lounging in an ornate chair. His eyes flickered over her, and he frowned.  


“Where’s your uniform Trash?” He asked, swirling an amber liquid in a glass.  


“I’m sorry.” She said with a smirk. “I’m sure I was told to put it on. It must have slipped my mind after Squalo smacked the shit outta me.” She scowled, and crossed her arms. “Now, what is it that you want.” She asked, feeling tired after everything that happened today.  


“Don’t give me orders trash.” He sneered, then downed the drink he was looking at. “Let’s go over some things.” He began.  


“I already got the list of rules, plus some from Squalo.” She interrupted, then dodged the glass that came flying at her face.  


“Shut up and listen.” He growled. “Always wear your jacket. You’ll be taking Leviathan’s place. That way the underlings won’t try to kill you. While you’re here, you won’t contact that Vongola twerp or any of his friends. You will tell me when you plan on coming and going. And finally, you will take any mission I give you, no matter what you are doing. The Varia is your primary concern. You are one of us now.”  


“No.” She said, shaking her head. “No way. I am Vongola Decimo’s Lightening guardian first and foremost. I will NOT cease contact with him or my Fiance just because you told me to. I will, of course, take any mission….on the condition that I’m not needed by MY boss.” She saw a darkness shadow Xanxus’ eyes. She swallowed hard, but stood her ground. She was not going to show her weakness to this man or anyone in this building. She watched with cold eyes as he rose from that chair and stalked over to her. She braced herself for the hit she knew was coming. Suddenly, she was slammed against the wall, being held off of her feet by her throat. His face was inches from her. Carolina tried to breath while she stared into his eyes, keeping her calm.  


“You’re interesting trash, but watch your mouth. I may not go so easy on you next time.” He said in a low growl. His eyes flickered down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Then everything happened in a breath. He applied pressure against her throat, making her see stars in her vision. His lips crushed hers for a moment, then his knee went into her stomach causing her to cough. Xanxus finally let go of her throat, then, as she slid down to the floor, his fist flew into her face. She felt her nose crack. A backhand to the uninjured cheek caused her to fall to the side. She felt blood flow from her nose, and she tried to wipe it on her shirt sleeve as she got back onto shaky feet. Xanxus watched her stand and gave a smug little smirk. She frowned, hand over her nose, throwing him a glare.  


“Are we done here?” She asked sounding a little nasal, blood still flowing from her nose.  


“Yeah.” He said, sitting back down. As she turned to leave, she heard his voice once more. “Oh….by the way.” She heard a slight chuckle, and a shiver ran down her spine. “If you do as I say, I won’t even think of lifting a finger towards Sawada or any of them. I might just decide he’s worth following…” She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, pausing hand on the door handle.  


“Can I at least contact them today and let them know I won’t be calling. And when I’ll be back?” She heard an annoyed sound come from him.  


“Fine. But after that…nothing…” She nodded, walking out and back to her room. She had to clean up before she made that call. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayato was sitting in the livingroom, with Tsuna and Takeshi, watching TV with his laptop in his lap. It made a noise signaling an incoming call. He put it on the table, Tsuna and Takeshi insisted on being there for this call. When he hit the button to bring it up, his breath caught in his throat.  


“Mia….”He said, trailing off. There was Carolina, her face black and blue.  


“Carolina?” Tsuna squealed, leaning over then blinked owlishly. “What…happened?” By then, Takeshi was behind the two, leaning down. He didn’t say a word, just made a noise. Carolina bit her lip and looked away.  


“I should’ve just called…” She said quietly, sounding like she was about to cry.  


“What the fuck happened?” Hayato ground out. He was tempted to get on the first flight out and blow the whole place to smithereens. “Who did this to you?”  


“Don’t worry about that right now.” She said, wiping under an eye. “I won’t be calling again. But I have my flight info for when I get back. I’ll text it to you Hayato.” He nodded dumbly. How was he not supposed to worry about this. It looked like someone beat the crap out of her.  


“We can’t NOT worry about this Carolina.” Takeshi finally said, sounding angry. “Please tell us what happened.”  


“We swear we won’t do anything.” Tsuna said quietly. “I need to know what’s going on.” She sighed, and glanced back behind her.  


“I… well… my mouth got me into trouble.” She laughed half heartedly, then winced. “And I don’t like the rules set.”  


“Who…” Hayato said. He felt his anger flowing over, hands trembling in his lap. “Who did this?”  


“I’m not telling you that.” She said quietly.  


“Why are you protecting them?!” Hayato shouted. He felt his temper go finally. He heard Tsuna and Takeshi trying to calm him down. “I can’t let them get away with this!”  


“You will. I will NOT let you risk Tsuna or the Vongola because you need to seek revenge for my sake Hayato.” She argued, her eyes flashing with anger.  


“Calm down Hayato!” Tsuna exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.  


“I can’t calm down Tsuna!” He yelled, shaking his head. “I can’t. Carolina…if you want to protect whoever did this to you…I have no reason to talk to you.” He stood quickly and turned towards his room. “And until you tell me, don’t bother talking to me.” He knew he was hurting her, but his temper got the better of him. He still had such a hard time controlling his anger. He froze hearing a sob come from the speakers, but steeled himself and headed for his room.  


“Come on Hayato!” He heard Takeshi call after him, then him punching the sofa, with a muttered “Asshole” He just went into his room, slamming the door as hard as he possibly could. He leaned back on it, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. Slamming his fists against the door, he slid down to sit. He felt so helpless and didn’t know what he could do. The one he loved more than anything just got her ass kicked and he was expected to sit by and let it happen. He had to apologize to her though, but how? He was no good at these things, and he may very well, just single handedly ruined one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it's pretty violent, but when stupid rules are set, you have a smart mouth and in the lion's den, well... trouble happens. Let me know what you guys think!! <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally going home, thoughts, and a long overdue apology

Carolina shoved her arm through her jacket, and tugged on it to straighten it. She turned and looked in the mirror. She sighed softly, putting on her goggles. She was finally going home. Xanxus had kept her delayed for a week. During that time, she had gotten on friendly terms with Lussuria. He had insisted on a make over for her. Her hair was done with an undercut, making it lighter and less likely to fall in her face, and he had put green in her hair (Seeing as she wore so much of it) and her cropped shirt showed off her tattoo that was near her hip. It was the Vongola crest, with the symbol for the lightening guardian behind it. When they drank, he talked her into more things.  


She checked the time as she slid her gloves on. Her suitcases were packed and near the door. She just needed to meet with Xanxus before she headed out for the plane. She wasn’t looking forward to this meeting. She already wasn’t in a good mood, and didn’t need any of his crap. Hayato hadn’t answered any of her texts since her first night. She turned and left her room, heading for her meeting.  


Why did he need to know who did all of that damage anyway? She could handle herself. She was fine, her nose was healing slightly crooked but, otherwise nothing else had happened to her. She scowled, as she rapped her knuckles against the heavy wooden door. It was harder than she intended, but she wasn’t paying attention. When she heard that damned voice, she walked in, closing the door behind her.  


“What is it?” She asked curtly, crossing her arms. Xanxus was in his usual chair, glass of liquor in hand, and lazily looked over at her. She wondered if he had replaced his blood with alcohol, it was all she ever saw him consume.  


“Is that anyway to speak to your boss trash?” He asked looking her up and down.”New look?”  


“Possibly.” She answered simply to both questions. She saw him scowl and sit up.  


“There’s something I want you to do when you get back.”He said, getting serious. Who was she kidding, he was always serious. She simply raised a brow in reply. “There’s this guy. He’s running on Nono’s turf over there. Take him out. He’s evaded all of his men.” He tossed a file at her. She caught it and opened it, wrinkling her nose.The guy looked like a sleazebag.  


“Report to you when I’m done?” She asked, closing the file. It wasn’t her first mission with the Varia. Xanxus kept her busy the entire time she was there with these small fry missions. She was perfectly fine with that. It kept her away from him, and kept her mind off of everything else. He nodded once, finishing his drink. “Anything else?” She asked, hoping he would dismiss her. He scowled and waved her off. As she was about to walk out, she heard his voice again.  


“Two months. Then get back here.” She waved over her shoulder and walked out. She pulled out her phone as she headed for the car that was waiting for her. She quickly pulled up a group message with Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato.  


To group: “About to head to airport. Be home soon thankfully” She then pulled up her uncles number, and quickly texted him.  


“Hey, heading home finally. Sorry I hadn’t gotten in touch sooner. Been busy. Call you when I get off of plane.”  


After a moment, her phone made a noise. She slid into the car, thankfully Lussuria was driving, and her phone pinged. She looked at it and her uncle had texted her back.  


“Timoteo had asked after you with Xanxus, so it’s fine. Just don’t make a habit of it. Also Xanxus seems taken with you…for him anyway.”  


“Ugh, don’t remind me X( I’ll call you later.” She slid her phone back in her pocket and sighed.  


“Everything ok love?” Lussuria asked, in his feminine way.  


“Just worried about when I get home.” She said quietly, picking at imaginary lint on her clothes.  


“He still hasn’t talked to you?” He asked with a pout.  


“Not a word.” She sighed, watching the road. “I just didn’t want him to do something rash. He’s kinda a act now ask later kinda guy.”  


“Hn…seemed like it when I saw him. Can’t lie. It’d make the boss happy if it didn’t work.” He said in a thoughtful tone.  


“Does he have emotions outside of rage?”  


“Less angry then?” He snickered. “Everyone has emotions, it’s just how they convey them.” He sighed, a hand going to his cheek. “I bet this Hayato was worried and scared, along with angry, blew his shit, and now doesn’t know what to do. You did say he was emotionally constipated.”  


“Yeah…maybe, but he’s never not talked to me for this long” She brought a knee up to her chest. “So, it worries me. I know I’m doing some shitty stuff, like coming over with you guys, and not telling him Squalo and Xanxus smacked me around but…” She shook her head, letting out a long breath.  


“But you’re doing it for them right? I know the boss, he has leverage on you. He didn’t pull you out of your own personal hell like he did with the rest of us. You don’t owe him anything. There’s got to be a reason you’re going along. I mean you are a firecracker. I don’t think you’d willingly leave your friends and fiance to hang out with the ones that tried to kill them you know?” He thought for a moment before continuing. “So, he’s going to have to get over it. You’re doing your job as his lightening guardian. You here has kept the boss from stewing over Tsunayoshi Sawada.” He shrugged a bit and they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. She thought over her friend’s words.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Carolina got off of the plane, putting her goggles back on and glanced around. She sighed not seeing anyone, and checked her phone. There were two messages. She tapped it and saw it was the group message.  


“Boss: Yay! Wish I could greet you, but I have an exam. :(“  


“Takeshi: Finally! See you when I get home! I got a huge paper due I soooo need to finish :(."

She sighed softly as she grabbed her bags. Of course Hayato didn’t text her. He was still angry with her. She walked out of the airport and hailed a cab. When she got into the backseat she pulled the file out again. Telling the cabbie the address, she flipped through it again. She planned on doing this job tomorrow, after she got some rest. After a few minutes of refreshing her memory, making sure she memorized it, she put it away, and grabbed her phone. She called her uncle. Not getting an answer she left a voice mail saying she had arrived back home safely. She would call him again when she was sure he would be awake. She put that away too, then stared out the window. She was lost in her various thoughts… the job she was given and where to start, finally seeing her friends again…her problems with Hayato. She was jerked back to reality when she heard the cabbie tell her how much. Right. She pulled out some money and handed it to him, then got out, going to the trunk to grab her bags.  


She made her way to the door, and set her bags down, searching for her keys. She knew she put them in her pocket, now where did they go? Finally, she found them on an inside pocket. She unlocked the door and opened it. She was expecting it to be silent, but she heard Hayato in his room with his keyboard, playing a melancholy song. She couldn’t help but smile when she listened. It was ‘Love’s Sorrow’ Her favorite. She let out a sigh and hefted the bags, going inside. She closed the door as quietly as she could, and made her way to her room. She knew most of her stuff was in Hayato’s, but she wasn’t going to bother him, after him not talking to her for over a week. She went in, setting her bags down and closed her door. The room was a mess. Her bed wasn’t even made. Well, she could keep herself busy at any rate. She slid off her Varia jacket, hanging it up on the back of the door, and peeled her gloves off, sticking them in her back pocket. Turning on the radio, she set to work cleaning the room and basically moving in.  


Hayato paused in his playing. He thought he heard the door. He frowned hearing another door. Someone was here. He grabbed his cigarettes, and lit one, standing. He walked out of his room, and glanced around. He didn’t see any evidence that someone had come in. Takeshi and Tsuna were pretty loud, usually banging around in the kitchen or just leaving their crap everywhere. He looked towards Carolina’s door and sighed. She must’ve come in. He heard some rustling coming from behind the door. He walked over and raised his hand to knock, then lowered it sighing.  


If she actually wanted to talk to him, what in the hell would he say? He had been trying to figure out how to apologize since that night. There were so many text messages abandoned and calls he couldn’t place. He was a class A bastard that night. He certainly couldn’t leave it as it was. He exhaled cigarette smoke, and moved to put out the cigarette, then went back to her door. He took a deep breath and knocked, gritting his teeth and praying she wouldn’t tell him to fuck off. He heard a pause, then the familiar sound of clomping as her boot clad feet moved towards the door. Slowly, it opened. He blinked at her. Her bruises were now a bluish green color, her nose a bit crooked. She did something different to her hair. She was still absolutely beautiful.   


“Hayato…” She said quietly, giving him a sad look. Damn it all. He had made her cry over his stupid ass.  


“Can…we talk Mia Cara?” He asked, blushing faintly. He had to suck it up and try or he was going to lose her. He didn’t know if he could deal with that yet. She moved to the side to let him in and nodded slightly.  


“Yeah.” When he came into the room, she closed the door, leaning against it. “Why….why didn’t you talk to me since my first night there…?” She asked quietly. He sighed, closing his eyes. He sat on the edge of her bed, hands dangling between his knees and he hung his head.  


“I…I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to… I wanted to talk to you, and apologize and everything else…I…just didn’t know what to say…” He kept his eyes down, not wanting to see how much hurt he caused her, or those damned bruises that caused it all.  


“But…”  


“Let me finish….please…” He felt tears sting his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was making him want to cry. “Someone hurting you like that…I lost my damned mind.” He played with his fingers, twisting them around each other, fidgeting with nervous energy. “That on top of you being taken away from me like that. I…. I was being selfish and a child. I’m….I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me and I understand if you don’t, but I do love you even if I don’t say it.” He heard her footsteps, then saw her hands take his, her kneeling in front of him.   


“I know I should have told you, but you shouldn’t blow up the Varia and that’s what you would do. It would have cause so many problems for Tsuna.” She gave his hands a squeeze. “Don’t worry about me. I mean, no one had laid a finger on me since that night.” She sighed softly, then he felt her fingers under his chin, lifting it so their eyes would meet. “I got this. And I’m sure as soon as Tsuna is put into place as Decimo, you guys will figure a way to get me out of there. But until then, I gotta split my time.” She gave him a smile that made his heart melt. “I was paranoid that you were going to end it because of that crap.” His eyes widened when he heard that and he shook his head.   


“Of course not.” He pouted at how he couldn’t convey his feelings. “I couldn’t ever…” He suddenly got an idea. “Hey, how about I make it up to you.” He thought for a minute. “A date. Dinner at a nice place, maybe a movie or drinks?” She gave him a smile, then sighed. That couldn’t be a good thing.   


“I’m beat. Jet lag is a bitch. How about I cook dinner tonight? I’ll go by the store and pick everything up.” He could finally see the tired look in her eyes and how she moved her body. He thought for a second then came up with a wonderful idea.   


“How about you order a pizza and I’ll grab us a six pack. We can have dinner in my room.” He really couldn’t believe they were negotiating a date. He watched as her eyes widened, then she gave him a giggle.  


“Will there be a ton of pillows and terrible smelling candles?”  


“It could be arranged.” He said, shrugging and giving her a smirk.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading! Let me know what you think! <3 <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission, observation, surprise visit, and partnering up

Carolina sat in her Uncle’s bar. Apparently that guy she was after liked to hang out there. She could be patient, besides, she had plenty of paperwork to do. Reborn had been watching it while she was gone, and she gave him the night off when, after asking him about the guy. He and a few employees had seen him recently. Apparently, he thought it was a good idea to come into a Vongola owned bar with what he was pulling.  


She watched the room, sitting at the end of the bar, so her back wasn’t exposed. Her time with the Varia had defiantly instilled some paranoia within her. It hadn’t even been that long yet. She noticed the glances towards her, most of the people nervous. She had worn her uniform when she came in. She was on a Varia and Vongola sanctioned mission after all. The door to the bar opened, and she watched from the corner of her eye. She had taken her jacket off, as not to scare her pray off. She doubted he would think she was with the assassination squad after all. He had a reputation for being a lecher as well. She figured that was one of the reasons Xanxus graced her with this one.  


She slid her paperwork to the side, and motioned for the bartender to give her a drink as she watched the man she was looking for going around and mingle throughout the room. He finally made it to the bar as she finished her drink. There were few ladies there, mostly with a few of the bigger mafiosa that were there, and the girls working. She watched him order a drink, and look around. When he looked her way, she gave him a smile. Her bartender didn’t even blink. She had already briefed them about this strange occurrence.  


“Hey there beautiful, can I buy you a drink?” He asked, smoothing out his greasy hair. She gave him the best smile she could muster, because this guy was gross.  


“Absolutely.” She replied, looking at the bartender ordering her drink. He ordered himself one as well, then turned towards her.  


“Come here often?” She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Ugh, this guy.  


“Actually, I pop in when I’m in town. I spend a lot of time overseas.” She said offhandedly, with a shrug.  


“Oh?” When she nodded, he grinned. “Where would that be?”  


“Italy” She replied, sipping her drink, watching him. She had her bartender use a special glass for him. It was laced with a drug. In a few minutes, it would mimic him after drinking all night.  


“Italy’s such a beautiful country” He said, sipping his drink once more. She could see his face start to flush. Giving the most seductive smile she could muster, she finished her drink and leaned forward.  


“I know a great place where we could have some privacy.” She pouted her lips a bit, watching him. The sleazebag grinned stupidly, and threw some cash on the bar.  


“Great plan. Let’s go.” She smirked and stood, putting her jacket on. 

She had led him to the roof of the building, having to help him in a few places. Finally, they were up there, and she stared at him, no trace of a smile left on her face. He lunged for her, going in for a kiss. It was creepy and Shamal like. She stepped to the side, and let him fall on his face.  


“What the fuck you bitch!” He yelled, words slurring. She reached under her coat, and pulled out her guns, aiming at him.  


“You stepped on the wrong feet asshole.” She said, lifting them to aim at him. “You come on to Vongola territory, and then come into one of their bars?” She grinned, as she cocked the guns. “You evaded enough people, you slimeball. Vongola Nono called us.” She pulled both triggers, hitting him in the forehead. She quickly put them away as his head snapped back, and he fell over. Pulling out her phone, she took a picture. Xanxus liked having evidence from her. It was understandable, he didn’t trust her because she wasn’t loyal like the rest. She sent the picture to him, then dialed his number.  


“That was quick.” She heard him growl. “Send the picture?”  


“Before I called you. And he was stupid enough to come into Uncle Ganauche’s bar while I was there.” She laughed a bit. “Ballsy though, I’ll give him that.”  


“Hn” She could hear that damned drink on the other end, ice clinking in the glass. “I’ll be in touch. Remember, two months.”  


Carolina sighed as she heard the line go dead. She pocketed the phone, and headed back downstairs. When she got back to her place at the bar, her bartender leaned over.  


“Hey, Carolina. A few people are here to see you.” She looked at the guy, who frowned slightly.  


“Recognize them?” She asked, sliding her paperwork back in front of her.  


“Yeah. One group anyway. Another group…. can’t say I do. Sorry.” He glanced over in a corner, with that frown. “But they’re wearing that patch you have.” She swore inwardly, and sighed. “I’m gonna need a drink Nicky. Bourbon double.” She had it in front of her in a minute. “Ok, if you know the first group, who is it? Know a name?”  


“Yeah the Bronco came in with Tsuna and your fiance.” He grinned a bit, motioning in a direction. “If you ever want to break the engagement…”  


“Oh shut it NIcky, you know you can’t handle me.” She said with a laugh. She stood, drink in hand and went over to where he indicated. Sure enough the whole group was sitting around a table. She gave them all a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see you guys here tonight!”  


“Well, Dino came into town, and we weren’t sure the last time you had a break, so…” Tsuna said, trailing off.  


“Night out on the town!” Takeshi exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.  


“Ciao Bella!” Dino greeted, giving her a smile, then letting it fall a bit, seeing her jacket. “Apparently we have some catching up to do.” She gave him a nod, then leaned down, kissing Hayato’s cheek.  


“Why do I smell gunpowder?” He asked, his lips next to her ear so the others wouldn’t hear. “Did you have a job tonight?” She closed her eyes and nodded, then looked at him, biting her lip. “Guess you really do need a break Mia Cara.” He said softly, giving her a smile.  


“I need a tropical vacation.” She said laughing, then glanced around. “Let me go handle one other thing, and I’ll be back. Ok?” When they all nodded, she finished her drink, going back to the bar. Nicky gave her another, then directed her to a shadowed corner, where an animated conversation was taking place. She sighed and headed over that way. “Are you stalking me?” She asked, crossing her arms. She glanced around the table. Sure enough, the usual ones were there. She glanced at the chair near the wall. “Didn’t trust me Xanxus?”  


“Just wanted to see what you find so appealing here.” Belphegor said, with a laugh. Oh that damned laugh.  


“I missed you” Lussuria said, pouting.  


“Vacation” Xanxus said simply, sipping his drink. She sighed, and massaged her temple.  


“Well, I finished my mission. I’m going to go spend time with my fiance and my other friends.” She turned to walk off.  


“Awww…”Lussuria whimpered. She sighed really feeling a headache coming on.  


“Ushishishi Carolina doesn’t want to hang out with us.” She heard Belphegor laugh, then a glass crack as Xanxus slammed it down on the table. “Boss is hot tempered today. This should be fun” Correction, she felt a migraine coming on.  


“Scram trash.” Xanxus growled, his eyes on Carolina. She swallowed a lump in her throat. This was all she needed, a huge fight breaking out in the middle of the bar. She went to ‘scram’ with the other two when a chair came out. “Sit.” Defeated, she sat across from him.  


“What now? I have to be back in two months. You guys didn’t have to follow me here.” She said, leaning back in the chair. She saw his scowl darken. She was pretty sure that if they weren’t in this particular bar, she would have been in for it.  


“.….” Xanxus raised his glass signaling for another drink. She raised a brow slightly.  


“Rude.” Then thought for a moment, grinning. “Did you miss me?” She was going out on a limb and testing fate. Apparently she wanted her face rearranged. It was overrated the way it was now anyway.  


“Shut up trash.” He got his new drink, and looked at her. “We were observing how you handled the situation.”  


“Someone has observed every time I’ve gone out.” She raised a brow slightly. “Are you going to give me a partner or something?”  


“Thinking about it.” He set his drink down, leaning on the table to look at her. “Was thinking about putting you with Belphgegor since you’re used to working with storm.”  


“I haven’t actually partnered with anyone with the boss and the guardians.” She said quietly. “They usually try to get me out of fighting, or I am on my own.” She shrugged a bit. “And I’m fine with that.”  


“Really? I thought because…”  


“Well, you thought wrong.”  


“Then maybe Lussuria. You two get along, but he’s weak.”  


“I’m not a babysitter.” She saw him smirk a bit. Was that a slightly pleased satisfaction in it? He sipped his drink, looking thoughtful.  


“So either Belphegor or Fran. The choice is yours for now.” He leaned back in his chair, still watching her.  


“Ugh they’re both creepy.” She sighed softly, and looked at him with a frown. “Can’t I just be a lone wolf?” She smirked a bit. She didn’t think she could play well with any of them.  


“No.” He raised a brow slightly, glass raised to his lips. “Unless you want to partner with me?” He sipped his drink, eyes still on her, gauging her reaction. “I don’t go out on very many missions. It’s pretty boring.” Carolina stood, finishing her drink.  


“I’ll give my options some thought. I…appreciate the offer of allowing me to choose.” She glanced around then back at Xanxus. “How long do I have to decide?”  


“Before we leave for Italy.” He stretched. “We’ll see you again.” She nodded and turned, heading back to her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip ahead several years, a tragedy, aftermath

Hayato checked himself over in the mirror, adjusting his suit. He always felt uncomfortable in those things. Straightening his tie, he scowled at himself. It had been five years since he met Carolina in college, and so much had changed since then. He looked tired, bluish smudges under his eyes constantly that he couldn’t even hide with his glasses. He had cut his hair, so it was somewhat shorter and he was more toned and muscular. The worst thing that had happened, was when he drove the love of his life away finally.  
The guardian meeting was in a couple hours. He sat on his window ledge, lighting a cigarette. He would see her again, but he knew that it was going to hurt more than anything. Exhaling smoke, he looked into the horizon, thinking back to that fateful day.

_He was walking down a hall in Vongola headquarters. There was plenty of work that he needed to get done in his office. He paused, hearing feet running in his direction. Thinking nothing of it, he continued on.  
_

_“Hayato!” Tsuna called out, an unnerving urgency in his voice. He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at his dear friend running in his direction. “H-Hayato!” he repeated, finally catching up, panting with exertion. “I-it’s Carolina…” He could feel the blood drain from his face when he heard those words.  
_

_“What happened?” He asked quietly, hands clenching at his sides.  
_

_“She was on a mission with the Varia…” He scowled as he listened. It had been a couple of years and he still hated that she worked with them. “She was shot in her stomach.”  
_

_“How…how….is she?”  
_

_“She’ll be ok. She just got out of surgery. But…Hayato…there’s something else you should know….” Tsuna looked to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not sure it’s my place to tell you…”  
_

_“Tell me what…?” He said, oddly calm. He felt like he needed to scream, throw something, or blow someone up. Maybe he could finally blow up Xanxus….  
_

_“She was….Shamal is her doctor…um…she was pregnant.” He said nervously.  
_

_“She….was…?” He said, feeling bile rise up, tears sting his eyes. “Why didn’t she tell me…?” He whispered, putting a hand out to the wall to steady his trembling legs. “Why would she still go on that mission?”  
_

_“That you’re going to have to ask her yourself.” Tsuna said quietly. “You should be able to go see her soon.”_

 

_Hayato had argued until he was blue in the face. She insisted that they were ambushed. It was supposed to be simple, nothing dangerous. She was going to tell him when she got back. And yes, of course Lussuria did all he could to help her. He stormed out of the room, leaving her behind crying her heart out. After that, it was a downward spiral from there on out. So many nights he didn’t sleep, bottles of liquor scattered around his room, ashtrays overfilled, holes in walls. He took unnecessary risks on every mission. He told the world to go fuck itself, and he didn’t care who he hurt doing it. He was so deep in his own sadness and wallowing in pity.  
_

_One night, after Carolina was released, she came to his room and knocked. He opened the door and she looked like she hadn’t slept in days, eyes red and swollen. She craned her neck and looked behind him, a scowl forming on her perfect face.  
_

_“I…I needed you. You locked yourself away like this?” She shook her head. “I’ve dealt with a lot Hayato, but I’m done.” She took his ring off, and shoved it into his chest. “WE lost a child Hayato. WE should have dealt with it together.” She shook her head. “There is no we is there. Only you.” She walked off, punching a wall in the hall as she turned the corner._

Since that day, he hadn’t seen her unless there was something requiring all of the guardians to be there. She stayed at the Varia headquarters mostly. He knew why. She had no reason to come back. She saw Takeshi often, especially when he trained with Squalo, and she talked to Tsuna at least once a day. Hayato sighed, finishing his cigarette. He had pulled himself out of that depression with the help of Tsuna, Ryohei and Bianchi. Takeshi was too pissed off at him still, and barely talked to him. He avoided Ganauche when he was around for business like the plague. When Carolina was around headquarters, he took different routes, avoiding her altogether. Whenever he had to see her, he felt like someone was ripping his heart out all over again. He sure as hell wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through this meeting.

Carolina walked down the hall of Vongola headquarters. She would be staying a few days there. As usual, she was flanked by the upper echelon of the Lightening Strike Squad. When Leviathan somehow gotten himself killed a year back, she was placed in control. Ever since that one fateful day, she hadn’t failed. She wasn’t going to die, or take anyone with her. That day, she failed herself, Hayato, Tsuna, the Varia….everyone. It had destroyed everything she worked so hard to build. She shook her head a bit in an attempt to clear it. She couldn’t dwell on that anymore. She had enough, and barely clawed her way out of the depths of hell that she dumped herself in.  


She hated to say it, but if it weren’t for the Varia, Tsuna and Takeshi, she would have completely snapped. She stopped in the hall and turned to the squad members.  


“Patrol the perimeter. Keep eyes everywhere. There’ll be too many important people in one place. It’s too perfect an opportunity.” They saluted, then darted away. She let out a breath, then heard a noise. Her hand flew to her back, where she kept her guns, eyes narrowed. Suddenly there was an intake of breath. A familiar silver haired man stood on the other end of the hall, eyes wide, staring at her. She relaxed a bit, not thinking he would hurt her physically. She knew she looked different, and had changed a lot in the past several years. Her uniform was the same as it was 5 years ago. But now, the crop top showed off her battle scars, including the one that caused this rift between them. Her ears were pierced several times, and her hair was completely green now. She kept her rings over her gloves now, not taking them off often. On her single belt that crossed her hips low on one side, she had a few box weapons. She looked ready for a fight.  


She frowned slightly, feeling tears sting her eyes and spun on her heel, heading for the meeting room. She couldn’t do this right now. She couldn’t show weakness, especially to him…. not anymore. She still loved him of course, but their time was done. She had moved on with her life finally. She thought she had control of her feelings, but then she heard it.  


“Mia Cara…. can we talk….please?” There was a slight pleading in his voice. She paused in her steps, collecting herself and taking a deep breath.  
“I am not your anything anymore Hayato Gokudera. Anything that happened is beyond repair. Don’t talk to me like we’re still engaged. We are fellow guardians. That is all.” She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stormed off, leaving him behind.  


Walking into the meeting room, Carolina plopped into her chair, rocking it back. She glanced around, chewing her lip. Mukuro was sitting as far away from HIbari as possible. Ryohei was telling Hibari some story that he wasn’t listening to. There was a few empty chairs. The head of the table was reserved for Tsuna, on his right was Hayato, and his left was Takeshi. Carolina sat next to Takeshi’s chair. Soon the door opened again and came in Hayato who looked down at his hands after he sat down, his eyes shining, looking a bit watery. Shit, now she felt bad. She quickly forgot about it when she felt hands on her shoulders and a kiss on her cheek.  


“Good to see you as always Carolina.” She heard Tsuna say softly. “Are you leaving right away?”  


“I’m planning on staying for a few days, unless Xanxus needs me.” She replied, putting a hand over one of his.  


“You should talk to him you know…it’s been years.” He sighed softly. “That was a lot of history to throw away, besides, I told you what happened with him.”  


“I know. But Tsuna…I can’t. And he doesn’t know what happened with me…” She glanced over at the chair next to her that suddenly became occupied by Takeshi and his thousand watt smile. “Unless someone told.”  


“Not a word! Didn’t even tell Tsuna.”  


“That’s something else. Why haven’t you told me?” He sighed and patted her shoulder. “We’ll talk later, ok.” When she nodded, Tsuna went over and sat in his chair. “OK guys, time to get started.” Carolina felt an arm go around her neck pulling her close.  


“You should at least talk to Tsuna. You know he won’t say anything unless you say it’s ok.” Takeshi whispered, then gave his friend a half hug, starting to pay attention to the meeting.

When everyone was dismissed, Carolina stood up, getting ready to go and shower. Yeah she could really go for one of those right now.  


“Where do you think you’re going?” She heard Tsuna say, a smile in his voice. “Sit back down missy.” She sighed and sank back into her chair. She glanced at the door and saw Hayato hesitate, looking back over his shoulder before leaving.  


“Is this really needed boss?” She asked leaning back in her chair, stretching her legs onto the table.  


“It is.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair and motioned to Takeshi who was still in the room. “Takeshi has brought to my attention that we all neglected you somewhat in the aftermath.”  


“You didn’t…” She said quietly. There were things that happened that few knew about, and she kept hidden for the most part. The only reason Takeshi knew was because he was visiting with Squalo at the time. But everyone had been good to her, and she loved them dearly for it.  


“We did.” Tsuna stated. He sighed and looked away. “We knew what was going on with Hayato because he was here with us. But, you were with the Varia, so the best we could do was listen when you called, or check up on you here and there.”  


“You should tell him” encouraged Takeshi, resting a hand on her arm. She sighed softly. She knew she had to sooner or later, but was avoiding it at all costs. She put her feet on the floor and took off her rings, setting them on the table, then she peeled off her gloves. Next, she slid her jacket off. Her shirt sleeves were three quarter length, so all she had to do was rotate her hands, showing Tsuna the thin scars running up her wrist towards her elbow. He sucked in a breath.  


“Why?”  


“I….lost my child, I lost my fiance. I was just lost.” She felt tears slide down her cheeks. “I didn’t punch things, or drink way too much, but I was a shell. I felt like I couldn’t talk to anyone about this. To the Varia, it showed weakness. To you guys…you were his friends first. At the time, I felt like I was just the girlfriend you guys approved of.” She shrugged. “Xanxus found me. I was late to a meeting with him. After him came Lussuria. His sun flames kept me alive until a doctor got there. The others all ended up in my room. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie. Squalo yelled at me for being a fucking idiot, then Takeshi started yelling at him. Bel and Fran were silent for once.” She took in a shaky breath and felt two diffrent hands slip into hers. She squeezed them gently and continued. “The doctor got there and saw one hell of a sight. Xanxus was on one side of me, holding a piece of bedsheet around my arm, and Takeshi was on the other side, doing them same. After that… I don’t remember.” She sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. “I just remember waking up in a hospital bed, arms in bandages and thinking ‘Fuck, it didn’t work’.” She fell silent, and put her jacket back on.  


“Carolina, you can come to us for anything” Tsuna said, a sad note in his voice. Suddenly Takeshi moved, leaning forward onto the table. His eyes looked far away.  


“That damned song played… I went into the room all I could hear was that piano. Then, I knew why…. and I was angry. I was angry at her for not leaning on us, I was angry at him for pushing her away, I was angry at myself. We could have done more!” He slammed his hands down on the table, making the other two jump. “We could have prevented all of this! Carolina could have come back with us, stayed away from the Varia. We planned on getting her out right?” He shook his head, biting his lip. “They were perfect….still are perfect for each other. It…was like some crazy fairy tale.” He sighed, falling quiet. Carolina and Tsuna looked at each other, then at him, blinking a few times. They had never seen Takeshi lose his cool like that.  


“I wouldn’t have left the Varia” Carolina stated, arms crossed. “Nono was right. I felt like I was doing some good over there. Xanxus has come to grudgingly respect Tsuna. When they have to work together, there’s no arguments or anything. I know….you guys don’t like it, but…” She shrugs a bit. “I actually feel like I kinda belong there.”  


“She’s right” Tsuna conceded. “She is doing something right over there. I mean, they cared enough to actually try to save her, and not brand her as weak. That’s something right there.” He sighed softly. “Though Takeshi is partially right. We could have done more for you Carolina, and I’m sorry. We left you to the wolves.” He bit his lip, thinking. “I’ll talk to Xanxus, maybe I can get you some vacation time.”  


“I would rather not have vacation…” She said quietly. “I…haven’t stopped working since that night, and quite frankly, I’m scared to. I don’t want to think about all that anymore. I’m scared that next time I’ll succeed.”  


“I’m no therapist…” Takeshi began, giving Carolina a soft smile.  


“No shit…” She muttered under her breath.  


“But…” He continued, giving her a look daring her to interrupt him again. “You should sit down and talk to Hayato. I know it’ll be hard, and might make you take a few steps back with getting over it but…”  


“Carolina…”Tsuna sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You obviously haven’t gotten over anything. You’re suppressing everything. That’s like having a ticking time bomb in your brain.”  


“Think about it?” Takeshi asked, giving her a bright smile.  


“Fine. I’ll think about it.” She said, giving them a slight scowl. “Can I please go now? I really want a shower.” Tsuna chuckled as he nodded.  


“Yeah. Go grab a shower.” As she headed for the door, he stopped her. “Carolina, most of us are having drinks later, if you want to join us in my office.” She smiled and nodded.  


“Sure. I’ll see you guys later.” With out she headed out, sighing softly. That wasn’t easy, and trying to be sociable now was going to be even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha...ehhh.... this story is getting away from me. But! I think I'm nearly done. I apologize now for the dark turn this took, but I wanted it to live up to it's name. Can't exactly be all sunshine and rainbows when named Love's Sorrorw, now can it? Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty, reconciliation, Tsuna and Takeshi up to their old tricks

Carolina sat in a corner of Tsuna’s office, drink in hand. She watched everyone else talking among themselves, laughing and generally having a good time. She felt slightly out of place. There were a lot of in jokes she didn’t get and couldn’t contribute to stories she heard. She spent most of her time with the Varia after all. It was hard to connect when she was gone most of the time. So, she was happy just to sit back and watch. Even Hayato looked like he was having a good time. That in itself made her feel awkward. Her ex was laughing at some story Takeshi and Ryohei were telling. It was obvious that Takeshi and Hayato weren’t as close as they used to be, but it was a lot better than right after her incident that Takeshi was witness to.  


She was in a different Varia uniform, with a shorter jacket, hair loose so it would dry faster. She flexed a gloved hand, making sure her scars wouldn’t show if she talked to someone. Looking back up, she saw Hayato watching her closely. She blushed faintly and looked away, sipping her drink. She entertained the thought of finishing her drink and taking her leave, then someone sank down sitting next to her.  


“You look lonely over here. You should join the rest. Most of them have missed seeing you around you know.” Tsuna said, handing her another drink. “Besides, seems someone has had their eye on you all night.” He said with a grin.  


“Don’t start this again boss.” She said quietly. “I told you already, I can’t…not now, maybe not ever.” She heard him sigh.  


“You can’t give him the silent treatment forever Carolina.” He shrugged once. “I mean, what if you guys were partnered for a mission? What if for some unknown reason you had to have each others back in a battle?” He put an arm around her shoulders, resting his head on hers. “How many times had you two already done that? Ready to sacrifice everything just to avenge the thought of losing the other one?”  


“It’s different now…” She mumbled into her drink.  


“How so?”  


“He acted like he cared what happened to me.” She sighed softly. “As soon as something happens he doesn’t like, he acts like a brat.” She looked over at him. “You know he didn’t talk to me for a week after I told you my orders from Nono? Or that he didn’t call, text or even answer my texts after my first night with the Varia until I came home? Like I walked through the door and went into my own room came home.” She bit her lip. Obviously she had way too much to drink, because she wasn’t one to spill everything out like that. “I…always forgave him. That last time, I needed him to help hold me up Tsuna. I… needed comfort. I know he needed the same, but… he pushed me away as far as he could, locking himself up in his room while I was still recovering.” She shook her head. “I can’t do that again.”  


“People can change and learn from their mistakes” He offered. She sighed and shrugged half heartedly.  


“Maybe? I guess?” She said, feeling frustrated. She heard Tsuna fiddle with his phone for a moment, then Takeshi’s beeped across the room. Fuck, they had a plan. She went to glare at Tsuna, but he gave her the biggest, warmest smile he could muster.  


“I have two of my best friends in trouble. Of course I’m going to try to help.” He tapped her glass. “Finish up. We got a date in a few minutes.” She felt like this wasn’t going to end well.

Hayato sat in Tsuna’s bedroom, arms crossed, not looking at Takeshi. He couldn’t believe those two were still sticking their noses in his business. He had tried to talk to her earlier that day, before the meeting. She obviously wants nothing to do with him. He knew exactly why…he was scum. Rather than being there for her, who he claimed he loved more than life itself, he locked himself in his room, hiding from reality. He defiantly had a serious act now, think later problem…but he wasn’t sure how to fix it. He glanced over as the door opened slowly. Tsuna came in, cajoling Carolina in while holding her hand. How could their friends be forcing them to do something like this?  


Suddenly he heard the click of a lock. Everyone turned to see Tsuna leaning on the door, grinning.  


“OK guys, we are all staying in here until you two talk to each other.” He crossed his arms, giving them a sad look. “Takeshi and I talked it over, and we think this is just stupid. It has been years and you two haven barely spoken a word to each other. Yet, you stare at the other with such a sad look…” He sighed and shook his head, falling quiet.  


“Ok, so, let’s get the major thing out of the way.” Takeshi began, leaning back in his seat. “Hayato, are you seeing anyone currently?”  


“No…” He shook his head. “Why would I be?” Why was Takeshi asking such idiotic questions. “There’s only one person I want to be with, and I screwed that up. So, I’ll deal with the consequences.” He looked away, feeling a slight burn on his cheeks. His voice never went over a whisper, but he was sure the others heard him.  


“Ok…. that was a long speech for no….” Takeshi then looked across the room at Carolina. “And you? Are you seeing anybody?”  


“No, not re….no I’m not.” She replied quietly. “I don’t have time for any of that.”  


“Eh…ok!” Takeshi said, with a laugh. “So, who wants to go first?”  


“Let him go first. He was the one who wanted to talk earlier after all.” Carolina said quietly, taking a seat but not looking at anybody.  


“That’s fair” Tsuna said, shrugging a bit, not knowing what to do.  


“Fine…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really wished he could have a cigarette right now. But no smoking except in designated areas. Since this wasn’t outside, in his room, or his office… “I’m sorry. I was…am a terrible person. I should have never done what I did. I love you Carolina, always have and always will.” He cleared his throat, not looking up, watching his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers. “It was devastating, but… I was hurt that you didn’t tell me right away, that you still felt the need to go. I felt utterly helpless, like you were the one that killed my soul. I know…it’s not fair, but it was so hard to look at you. All I could think about was that evil little voice” He bit his lip, closing his eyes, feeling tears fall. Now he really couldn’t look up. “Before you say anything, I don’t blame you, I didn’t blame you. Everything was irrational, like everything else I ever did. Irrational and selfish. The only way I ever saw that I was acting like an idiot was when one of you would point it out to me. That day, when you gave me that ring back, that was my wake up call so to speak. It was a struggle, but I think I can focus on what’s important now.” He wiped his tears away, making it look like he was rubbing his eyes. “That’s…all I wanted to say…aside from that I still love you with all of my heart. You are my heart.”  


A few silent minutes passed. Tsuna and Takeshi moved to more comfortable positions, fabric rustling. The silence was uncomfortable. Just when Hayato didn’t think anyone was going to say anything, Carolina sighed softly. He dared a glance up and saw her playing with her rings. Clearing her throat, she began speaking, eyes on her rings as she fiddled with them.  


“I… when I needed you the most, you weren’t there. If you felt that way, did you think of how I must have felt? I was a train wreck. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with left me to figure it all out on my own. I…” She bit her lip shaking her head. “I can’t do this…” She whispered. Hayato watched as Takeshi walked over to her. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered a few things Hayato couldn’t catch, then sat down beside her. He felt pangs of jealousy, scowling a bit as his friend consoled her. She sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes, and cleared her throat before continuing. “I felt like I lost everything. So, I went back to stay with the Varia on a more permanent basis. It helped somewhat. I…I couldn’t cope one night. What came next was probably the worst idea I ever had in my life.” She paused taking a shaky breath and closing her eyes. “I hit play on the CD player. The song that came out sent me right over the edge. I just couldn’t anymore. So I tried to do something about it.” Hayato frowned, looking from her tear filled eyes to Takeshi’s dark look to Tsuna’s sad features. What did they know that he didn’t? Several beats passed and no one said anything. He couldn’t help it, he needed to know.  


“What happened…?” He asked hesitantly. “What did you do…?”  


“First…”Takeshi said, an edge to his voice. “You might want to tell him what song played.” Carolina nodded ever so slightly, slipping off her gloves, then her jacket. She was wearing a tank top underneath, a scarlet red one.  


“It was the CD Bianchi gave me.” She said quietly, looking away as she placed her rings on her bare fingers. Hayato’s eyes went wide, feeling tears threaten one more time. “I….I didn’t have anyone to talk to about it there. We were all Varia quality. Strong, emotionless killing machines. Sure…Takeshi was there but he was training. So he was busy. I….I felt like I was drowning. So, I did the only thing I could.” She showed him her scars, turning her head to look away. “I had one of Bel’s knives from when I first got there. I was laying there waiting for the darkness, the peace, then Xanxus came in, he called of Lussuria, then everyone else ended up there. That was the last I remembered.” He just stared at her, an aching in his chest. He wasn’t there…. Xanxus was. Takeshi was there, but he was too busy feeling sorry for himself. As tears fell down his cheeks, he shot across the room, arms going around her. He smoothed her hair, crying silently.

Carolina was shocked to say the least. She froze as Hayato embraced her. She gave a wide eyed look to Tsuna, who shrugged and headed for the door. Then there was Takeshi, who gave her a smile, a wink then was dragged to the door by Tsuna. She awkwardly patted his back.  


“Um…this is weird.” She mumbled, now trying to squirm out of his hold.  


“I’m sorry Mia Cara….I’m so sorry. Please…once more. Give me one more chance. We can start over…maybe even try again for a family sooner or later.”  


“No.” Came her curt reply. She knew she was starting to cry again. “I…we won’t have a family Hayato, even if I agreed. There was too much damage done.” She said quietly. As soon as the door clicked shut, she heard ragged sobs from him. Frowning in concern she pulled away, looking at him. She had seen tears before, albeit very rarely, but for him to be crying like this? “Are…are you ok?”  


“I haven’t been ok since that day.” He said, he sobs dying out. He smoothed her hair, still holding on to her. “And hearing what had happened… I’m so sorry. I am the worst fucking idiot ever. I know you’ll never forgive me, you have forgiven so much already.” He kissed her forehead, and let her go. “I…just wanted to tell you…” He stood up, straightening his suit, and generally composing himself. She watched him, biting her lip gently. She was debating saying anything at all. She picked up her jacket, sliding it on quietly, then looked at his retreating figure.  


“I know it’s hard Hayato. I don’t know if we can be what we were, but…” He paused, and she watched his back tense. “Maybe we can try again….start all over..? I…” She stopped and sighed softly, sticking her gloves in her pockets. “That was stupid…I’m sorry.” She stood, shaking off the creeping feeling of depression that was trying to sneak up on her. They were both just so terrible to each other. She waited for him to move so she could leave Tsuna’s room and head to her own. He opened the door silently, and stepped out turning to look at her.  


“I can’t start all over, and I know we can’t go back, but like I said, if I could have one more chance…” She walked into the hallway, and saw him offer his arm. She hesitantly took it, and he put his other hand over hers.  


“I guess we can try..” She said quietly as they walked down the hall. She felt a pang in her heart as they walked in a comfortable silence. She had missed him so much, and didn’t even realize it. She inwardly laughed. Of course she didn’t, she was so wrapped up with work that she didn’t have a chance to realize anything. She let out a soft sigh as they walked in the direction of Tsuna’s office. When she noticed, she stopped. “Actually, I’m pretty tired. Do… you mind if I go back to my room?” He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.  


“Of course Mia Cara.” He said quietly, turning them both and heading in that direction.  


“You can go back if you want. I can walk myself.” She said biting her lip. He shook his head gently, patting her hand.  


“I want to spend as much time as I can with you. Even if it’s only a few more minutes.” They fell back into silence, then they stopped in front of her room’s door. Carolina took a deep breath and blinked a few times. “Do you smell something…?” Hayato asked slowly, letting her arm go.  


“It….smells like sugar….” She replied, then her eyes widened. “They didn’t…” Hayato opened her room door and scowled.  


“What the actual fuck? Do they think this is funny?!” Carolina peeked over his shoulder and couldn’t help but snicker a bit. There were various size pillows everywhere, and candles all over the room. In the middle of the mess was a bottle of wine and two glasses. Carolina told herself she was going to beat the crap out of those two. She sighed and shook her head as she went into her room, peeling off her jacket.  


“Ya know, after all the drama earlier, I could use a drink.” She looked over at Hayato, who looked ready to kill Tsuna and Takeshi. She couldn’t help but laugh as she sat on the floor, noting the wine bottle was already open.  


“Eh…what’s funny?” He asked, still looking slightly pissed, but had a slight smile on his lips as he watched her.  


“This is just like that ah…date?” She said, still laughing. “If you call it that.” She stacked a few pillows on the floor and leaned against them, pouring a glass of the wine. “Looks like some creepy brothel in here.” She heard him chuckle, but stay in the doorway.  


“I think I’d get killed if I threw all the pillows out of the room this time.”  


“I’d like some company…” She said quietly, sipping the wine. “I hate to drink alone.” She watched him closely from under her lashes. His eyes were wistful as he looked over at her.  


“Are you sure?” He asked, running a hand through his hair once more.  


“I…don’t know if I’ve had way too much to drink, or if it’s because I’m relaxing a bit finally, but I have missed you. You were my best friend as well as everything else.” She said quietly, playing with her glass. Upon hearing the door close, she looked over and smiled softly. He walked over, taking his suit jacket off.  


“Well, how can I say no then?” He asked, sitting on a pillow near by, picking up the other glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn smelly candles! Hope you guys Enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with a hang over, and an intervention

She groaned, hearing her cell phone ring again and again. Thinking it would go to voice mail she started falling back asleep, only for it to start up again. Carolina pried her eyes open, looking at the bedside table it was laying. It lit up with a grim determination. If she could be honest, Carolina had one hell of a hang over. She reached out, grabbing her phone, and brought it in front of her face.  


“Shit.” She muttered, then answered it. “It better be good Xanxus. I’m off for another two days.” She muttered, her voice sounding like gravel.  


“You didn’t call when you were supposed to. You haven’t given us your itinerary for coming back yet.” He growled. She went to sit up, but felt something around her waist. She blinked a few times and looked down. There, across her waist was a very familiar bare arm, which was connected to a very naked and very sleeping Hayato.  


“Well, fuck…” She sighed, then turned her attention back to the phone.  


“Well, are you going to answer me trash?”  


“You woke me up, give me a second damn….” She said, yawning a bit. “I know I was supposed to call. Don’t worry I’m alive. Even if I’m out of sorts, no one here is going to let anything happen to me.” She knew that was the real reason. Ever since what had now been dubbed ‘the incident’ both Xanxus and Lussuria had her check in ‘to make sure she wasn’t being a dumb ass’. “I left a copy of my travel crap on your desk. Lussu has a copy too. If you bothered actually looking at it in anyway you would have seen that.”  


“Cut the crap already” She heard him beginning to get angry, then heard him let out a breath. “Everything good?” She had to smile. Xanxus sounding worried was something. So he must have been by himself wherever he was.  


“Yeah. For the most part. Ah… the boss and Takeshi locked us in a room and made us talk. I…think it went well.” She looked down at Hayato’s sleeping form. She heard a slight growl from the other end of the phone and laughed a bit. “You know I won’t take any shit from anyone. Now I have to go. I’m sure you got something you need to be doing.” When she heard him scoff, she hung up, setting the phone back down.  


Carolina laid back down, closing her eyes. Maybe if she stayed like this for a while, her headache would go away. She cracked an eye open when she felt the arm around her waist tighten, drawing her closer.  


“What the hell did that asshole want?” She heard Hayato say, not speaking above a whisper.  


“I forgot to check in last night” She replied in equally low tones. “Xanxus and Lussu usually want me to check in to make sure I didn’t do anything stupid again.” She yawned, eyes closed, just laying there. She heard a rustle of fabric, and weight shift on the mattress. She felt his lips brush over hers, then his hand moved to settle on her stomach.  


“Will you call me…?” He asked hesitantly. She opened her eyes, looking at him. He wasn’t facing her, looking at his hand, fingers trailing scars on her stomach. “I know I shouldn’t read too much into last night but…” She giggled softly, wincing at the pain in her head. Reaching out a hand, she ran her fingers through his silver hair.  


“I’ll call you.” She replied softly. She couldn’t help but sigh softly. “Despite everything that happened, and what I had said, I have missed you so much. I…after everything…I dove into my work. I didn’t have to think about anything or even feel. When I wasn’t working I was doing something with the others. I had completely kept my mind off of everything that entire time.” She frowned a bit, her hand pausing in his hair. “Except that one night….and I did it to myself, I just couldn’t accept it.” She removed her hand from his hair and set it on her chest. She opened her mouth to say something else, when there was a knock on her door.  


“Carolina” It was Takeshi. Great…. she groaned. If he found them like this, they would never hear the end of it. “Hey, ah… can I come in?” Her and Hayato both shot up, eyes wide. They looked at each other, then he mouthed ‘Don’t let him come in here!’ before he dove underneath the blankets. She sighed softly and got up, throwing a robe on, tying it as she went to the door.  


“Isn’t it early?” She asked softly as she cracked the door open.  


“Actually it’s almost lunch time. Tsuna was worried that we didn’t see either you or Hayato at breakfast, so I decided to investigate.” He grinned a bit, pushing the door open a bit further. “Have you seen him?”  


“Probably in bed, which is where I want to be. I have a killer headache.” She stopped him from opening it much farther, narrowing her eyes. “I apologize for worrying the both of you.” She went to shut her door. “Now if you don’t mind….” She scowled as he stopped her from shutting it.  


“That’s just it. I looked in his room first. He’s not there…. or anywhere. Unless he magically disappeared…he must be in here. And why exactly would he be in here? You two haven’t even talked to each other for a few years before last night.”  


“Takeshi, you know I love you….but I have a serious hangover and you are making my head pound.” She whispered, rubbing her temple.  


“Yeah well…I was told to find the both of you no matter what.” He pushed the door open again. “So….” Carolina sighed. She had never wanted to punch her best friend in the face as much as she did right now. She opened her mouth to say something, then she heard a rustle of fabric, and a very recognizable hiss of a fuse. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked back to Takeshi.  


“Ok Well, how about I find him for you! I can guarantee within the hour.”  


“What’s that noise?” He asked, giving her a confused look. She knew he knew what it was and she really wanted to do more than punch him.  


“My phone. I have a call. It’s either my Uncle or Xanxus…should really take this.” She shoved her shoulder against the door, slamming it shut and let out a breath, sliding down to a sitting position. “Put those out Smoking Bomb. You will not blow up my room.” She said quietly, rubbing her head.  


“That baseball idiot finally gone?” He asked, setting the unlit dynamite to the side.  


“I think so” She said quietly and sighed. “Guess we should get dressed and make an appearance, before he brings back reinforcements.” She got up and went over to her closet. She kept a few things there, most of her clothes really. She pulled out her clothes, grabbing a uniform jacket, then tossed a t-shirt over to Hayato.  


“What’s this…?” He asked, taking the item from his head, and blinked down at it. “Oh….this is…”  


“I never gave it back to you. I’m sorry. It was really comfortable though, so…I guess…” She sighed as she dressed quickly. It was the t-shirt he let her borrow when she had stayed the night at their apartment that first time so long ago. She weakly shrugged, unsure how to finish that sentence. “I don’t know. It was stupid of me to just keep it. I know it was a favorite of yours.” She pulled her hair back in a loose braid and turned to him. He just looked at her with wide eyes and a faint blush.  


“And….you didn’t throw it away all this time?”  


“Well, I still loved you, just….it wasn’t a good place for either of us I don’t think.” She said quietly. “Now hurry up and put that on so we can not have the door broken down any time soon.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hayato sighed, leaning back in his chair. His head was still pounding. He defiantly couldn’t rebound the way he used to. And now him and Carolina were stuck in Tsuna’s office, hearing him drone on and on how they couldn’t just disappear or sleep well past breakfast, how worried everyone was blah blah blah. He guessed he could understand where he was coming from, but neither of them have acted in a self destructive way in a long time. He thought that Tsuna was blowing everything out of proportion. He came out of his thoughts when he felt Carolina kick his leg gently.  


“.…and when we couldn’t find Hayato this morning, and neither of you came to breakfast worried everyone. I understand you may be past the worst of either of yours downward spiral, but…” He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes. “We see how you two look at each other, we see how you two are just pushing it away surrounding yourselves with work or other activities. It’s not healthy. We aren’t trying to force you two back together. That may never happen. But we want you two to relax and face everything. So, I got off the phone with Xanxus right before you guys arrived.” He looked up, his eyes flashing orange. Hayato knew this was going to be a no arguments type of thing. “Forced leave for the both of you. Two weeks at the least.”  


“But….” Carolina said, protest in her voice. “What about the lightening strike squad? I’m in charge of those guys. I…” Tsuna waved a hand.  


“You have a second yes? They can do it.”  


“There’s no way Xanxus agreed to…”  


“He was very supportive actually.” Tsuna said, with a slight grin. “Makes me wonder what you’ve been doing over there.” He, then, waved that away as well, looking at the both. “Take a trip together, go visit family, take a nice trip on your own. Whatever it is, you are going to relax, stop diving into work, and try to wrap your heads around what has happened in the past few years.”  


“We all think it’ll be really good for the both of you” Takeshi piped up. “We love you both, and this is just breaking our hearts.” He gave them one of his famous smiles. “Call it an intervention.” Hayato sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Great, now he had to think of what he could do to stay out of HQ for two weeks, then try to make them believe he was doing better. Maybe he could explore Europe, or go see what his biological mother’s home town was like, or ….  


Hayato’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand taking one of his. He looked up and saw Carolina grinning at him.  


“Come on. We’ve been dismissed.” She said quietly, tugging on his hand gently. When he stood, blinking a few times, she led him out. She kept his hand, looking over her shoulder at him. “I was thinking…” She said in a quiet voice as she steered them outside.  


“Why outside?” He asked, snapping out of his stupor.  


“You looked like you needed a cigarette.” She said simply, and sat in a nearby chair, letting his hand go. He nodded and lit one, feeling her eyes on him. “As I was saying, why don’t we go back to New York. It can be separately of course, but I don’t know…” She trailed off, looking into the distance, biting her lip gently. “It might be nice to have someone to travel with, and well, it might do us some good going back to where we met…”  


Hayato exhaled smoke, and turned to look at her, giving her what hoped looked like a soft smile, and not a sad one. He felt those pangs in his heart as she spoke. He saw a sad look in her eyes, and that made his speech falter. He sputtered for a minute, then regained his composure.  


“Back to where we met?” He raised his brow, taking another drag from his cigarette. “You mean that shitty bar you got fired from?” He gave her a grin, and saw it was returned.  


“Ah, we could. I was thinking some nice dinners, hanging out at Uncle Gan’s bar, maybe…I don’t know….” He laughed softly, watching her blush slightly.  


“That sounds great.” He put out his cigarette, and went over, kneeling in front of her, hands on her knees. He looked up at her, giving her another smile. “How about this. We can share a room, separate beds, and I would love to take you out on a date every day we’re there Mia Cara.” He took her hand, kissing it gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I think I'm almost done with this. Not sure how I want to end it exactly, but I'm going to figure it out! Depending on my writing speed....(ideas and such) it may take a while for me to post another chapter. This is the last back logged one IU had to post. an currently in the middle of the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!! Let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation, a party, threats

It’s been a week since Carolina and Hayato had this vacation forced upon them. They were currently in their very nice room. Apparently, Tsuna had insisted on paying for it. Carolina was getting ready to go out, and Hayato was on the balcony, dressed, and smoking, waiting on her. They had reconnected in that week, slowly becoming nearly as close as they once were. Both of them had admitted they still loved the other, and doubted that would ever change.  


Carolina had a thought as she got dressed after her shower. Which was the same thought that made her propose this vacation. They never had time away, or even time alone. By the time they were ready to get married, she was busy with the Varia and her position in the Vongola, and Hayato was even busier, ending up Tsuna’s right hand. Maybe, just maybe, them getting away, alone, would help heal the wounds they had inflicted on each other.  


She sighed softly, walking out of the room, throwing a black jacket on. She glanced around at the mess they had left, made a face, then went out onto the balcony. She stopped in the doorway, arms crossed, watching him. It was evening, and the city lights illuminated his hair, almost giving him a halo. He would look like an angel if she didn’t know better. He was staring out at the cityscape, looking lost in thought. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. When he looked over, he gave her a soft, warm smile she knew was reserved just for her.  


“Mia Cara…” He began, putting out the cigarette, turning towards her. “I was thinking. I know we have far to go, but…” He moved, taking off a chain that was hidden under his shirt. “I would love it, if you took this back from me.” He let the chain dangle from his fingers, holding it out to her. “You…don’t have to wear it properly…but even if it was around your neck, like a promise to try and get back to this point…” She felt herself tear up. She never expected him to wear that around his neck, and for so long. She knew that every time she had seen him shirtless recently, he had always moved a chain to his back, but she had no idea.  


She took the chain from him, fingering the delicate metal, and watching the ring twinkle at the end. Biting her lip, she blinked back tears, looking at him. Feeling tears fall, she smiled slightly and put it on around her neck.  


“That sounds perfect.” She said softly, then walked over, leaning on the railing, looking out into the city. “Let’s go to Uncle Gan’s bar…” She said quietly, a breeze picking up, blowing her hair back. “I know, I know, we wanted to keep this all on the down low, not let Tsuna and Takeshi know their plans worked, but you know what? I don’t care. Let word get back to them.”  


“Whatever you want MIa Cara.” She heard him reply from right next to her. “But why the bar? We could just start sharing a room again.”  


“Oh well… Uncle Gan has something on us…” She said quietly. “I’m actually impressed he waited this long to use it.” She pulled out her phone, bringing the text message up.  


“Ah shit…what does he have?” She leaned a bit closer to him, and smiled to herself when she felt his arm slip around her waist, and clicked on the video attached. She felt his hand tighten as they watched the video of them in her parents dining room. She couldn’t help but smile and lean against him, listening to Hayato playing the piano and singing to her.  


“That….bastard…” Hayato muttered, clenching his hand on her hip. “I swear I will kill him one day….”  


“So we should go. Unless you want everyone to get this…” Carolina said quietly. She looked over at him, raising a brow.  


“Yeah we should go…” He said quietly, then sighed.” I was actually hoping I wasn’t going to have to share you this trip” He said, turning to face her. When she looked over at him, her turned her around, and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close.  


“One night won’t kill you” She said, giggling softly, slipping her hands around his neck. She saw him blush faintly, and frown a bit.  


“It might.” then he laughed softly, kissing her forehead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hayato walked into the bar with Carolina, their hands intertwined, and looked around. It wasn’t especially busy, but something was off. Ah shit they were set up. Gan and Reborn looked smug as hell behind the bar. In a corner sat Tsuna and the rest of the guardians, in another corner was the Varia, and at the bar was Dino and a few others. He frowned,feeling Carolina stop, hand tightening around his. He tugged her hand, and looked at her over his shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.  


“Come on. This shouldn’t be too bad right?” He said just above a whisper, then grinned. “One night won’t kill you”  


“But…why are they all here?” She asked, biting her lip gently  


“Guess we’re going to find out” He said with a shrug. He led her to the bar, and they both blinked a few times staring at the two smug faces.  


“So, I suppose you all are wondering why I gathered you here today?” Ganauche asked with that damned smirk.  


“Yeah kinda” Carolina replied.  


“More like blackmailed…” Hayato inserted with a scowl.  


“And why everyone is here….” Carolina finished as she glanced around.  


“You two have been so deadly serious for way too long, so…. we decided on throwing you guys a party.” Ganauche answered, looking fairly proud of himself.  


“This is awfully akward…” Carolina said, frowning slightly. Hayato had to agree with her. Why?  


“This…is not needed in anyway…” He mumbled to himself.  


“Now, we could all have fun…” Ganauche said, giving them a smile “Or everyone could hear a beautiful ballad I have on my phone”  


“This is blackmail” Carolina argued.  


“And you need to loosen up” Ganauche shot right back. “Have you two gone out and just cut loose? Used to be the only way you two went out was with Tsuna and Takeshi. Besides, hang out with your friends for once. Show them you’re more than emo teenagers.”  


“We have no choice.” Hayato whispered to her. “That video can’t get out…”  


“I’m aware of that” She whispered back. “But this is forcing us into a corner. How can you make someone have fun?”  


“We’re about to find out….” He raised their hands and kissed hers. “Where do you want to start?”  


“I guess we should split up for now” She said quietly. “Unless you want to deal with the rest of the Varia…?”  


“Good point. Rather not deal with Dino either… Meet up in an hour?”  


“Good plan.” She kissed his cheek, then shot a glare at her Uncle. “Pay back is a bitch Uncle Gan….” Hayato let go of Carolina’s hand, glaring at Ganauche and Reborn, then headed for Tsuna’s table. When he arrived, everyone gave him a bright smile. Well, HIbari was absent, and he didn’t think Murkuro actually smiled.  


“For the record,” He said as he sat in an empty chair. “This is stupid.”  


“Don’t be like that Hayato!” Tsuna beamed. “We love you guys, and Ganauche is right, you need to let loose. And we wanted to see how you guys were doing.”  


“Looks like you two are doing much better” Takeshi said with a smile. “But….Hayato?”  


“What…?” He asked tiredly, ordering a drink from the server that came by.  


“You hurt her like that again, I will beat the ever loving shit out of you.” He said with a bright smile. “She’s one of my best friends, and it was hell watching last time.”  


“I’m not going to…” He said, scowling.  


“We’re here to have an extremely good time Takeshi. Leave him alone” Ryohei said, giving them all a smile.  


“That’s all I wanted to say.” He replied, sipping his drink.

 

Carolina turned and gave Dino a smile first. He pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly. She blinked a few times unsure how to respond.  


“Ah….”  


“Bella, it’s so good to see you happy” He said letting her go, giving her a smile. “These past few years….” He shook his head sadly. “Next time, don’t hesitate to call me. I’m always willing to listen.” Carolina nodded, as the bartender handed her a drink.  


“Thanks Dino….” She said. Ah…I should say hello to some of the others. I’ll talk to you later.” She gave him a smile, and a kiss on the cheek, before turning and heading for the Varia. They were being their usual selves and causing a raucous. She smiled a bit to herself as she plopped down into a chair. They didn’t notice her at first, until after Xanxus pulled her chair closer to his.  


“This is fucking stupid” He said, finishing his drink.  


“I know” She said quietly, sipping her drink.  


“Why are you with him again?” His voice was lowered, so no one heard the conversation.  


“Because I still love him?” She said quietly.  


“This changes nothing.”  


“It changes everything Xanxus.” She said in low tones. “It was fine using Tsuna as leverage for me to be your toy when I wasn’t with him. But no more.” Xanxus said nothing, but put his hand high on her thigh, this thumb rubbing circles on it. She frowned at him, then her attention was torn away from him when she heard Lussuria address her.  


“You’re looking happier!” He said happily, giving her a smile. “Does that mean you might leave us?”  


“I don’t know yet. It’s still too early to tell.” Carolina replied, biting her lip gently. “I mean if, and I mean if, this goes further then…”  


“She’s not going anywhere. Nothing changes.” Xanxus said, cutting her off. Carolina sighed softly. She may end up having a problem.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hayato sat at their table, and pulled Carolina into his lap when she finally made it over. Soemthing was bothering her, he could tell by…well….everything. There was a slight downward tilt to her smiles, her laughter didn’t reach her eyes, her movements slightly stiff. At one point, when his lips were right by her ear, he asked about it. She simply shook her head and gave him a smile. He saw Takeshi and Tsuna glance over at her with a weird look as well. Good it wasn’t just him.  


He slid an arm around her waist, holding her tightly. He hated that she had to spend any time around the Varia. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. They made him nervous and he didn’t know why. He just got her back and he was afraid he was going to lose her again.  


It was late in the evening, and Hayato had stayed pretty quiet. He had been lost in his thoughts, worry still eating at the back of his mind. He knew if she could tell him, she would. He yawned softly, then blinked hearing Tsuna.  


“Probably time to call it a night. We have an early flight.” He laughed a bit as he stood. “Probably should go ahead and tell you guys the real reason for this…”  


“Real reason…?” Hayato said quietly, then narrowed his eyes at his friends.  


“What the hell Tsuna?” He heard Carolina say, sounding a bit irritated.  


“Ah…ahaha…we were checking up on you guys.” Takeshi answered, giving them a smile.  


“Well, sure you guys call and all, but we wanted to make sure everything is ok.” Tsuna said quickly. He gave the couple a smile. “It’s good to see you two like this. You seem happier than we’ve seen you guys in a long time.” He headed for the door, pausing next to them, to kiss the top of Carolina’s head and pat Hayato’s shoulder. “Think it’s safe to say you guys should be able to come back in a week. I’ll have your flight information sent to you.” With that he headed out followed by the rest of the guardians. Takeshi stopped on his way out, hugging Carolina and slapping Hayato on the back before heading out.  


“All this just to check up on us…” Hayato sighed, and rested his chin on Carolina’s shoulder. “Ugh….ready to head back?”  


“Yeah” She replied, laying her head on his. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter and the last, I struggled for a while how to end this, and just struggled writing it. I think it shows and I'm sorry. Well, after this one there's only one more and I'll get that posted soon. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip and the end

It had been a year since Carolina and Hayato reconciled. She had taken to staying at the Vongola HQ more and more as time went on, citing to Xanxus that Tsuna needed her more since most of the guardians were doing various projects and missions that took them away. She knew it upset him, and she didn’t care. One day, some time back, she had sat down with Tsuna in his office and told him of the problem that she had. He nodded knowingly, already assuming something of the sort. That day, he said he was going to figure a way to get her out of there, and back with them.  


It was a long process, and still on going, but Xanxus didn’t call her for missions nearly as often. She had given leadership of the strike squad over to her second in command in her absence. She hoped nothing was going to bother them today. It was a really important day to her. It was finally her wedding day. After so many years of problems, they finally made it. She was getting dressed with Bianchi’s help, and caught her reflection in the mirror. She had gone back to mostly her natural hair color, highlighted with her signature green. Her wedding dress was a cream colored cocktail dress with long gloves and a small veil. She smiled a bit as Bianchi helped place the veil.  


“I hate to admit it Carolina, but I think the small wedding thing may be a good idea for you.” She said quietly as she adjusted it. “I mean, with you as a known guardian for Decimo and your dealings with the Varia, I’m sure you’ve made a lot of enemies. Best not to draw too much attention.” Carolina nodded. She had taken that into consideration when she planned it out. The location was the garden at HQ and close family and friends were invited. There were guards everywhere, for them as well as for Tsuna.  


“I took precautions.” She said quietly. “I don’t want anything to happen to ruin today.” Bianchi held out a bouquet and gave her a smile.  


“I know. You ready?”

 

The small wedding was beautiful. The garden was in full bloom, and it was a clear day. The ceremony was nearly over. The two barely heard the person officiating. They knew where they had to speak, and did. Finally, they heard the last line.  


“You may kiss the bride.” They leaned into each other, placing a gentle, sweet kiss on the others’ lips. They turned towards the people watching and there was a pop from the distance. After that, it all played out in slow motion. Carolina’s head snapped back, then she crumpled to the ground.  


Tsuna jumped, up directing people and barking out orders. People ran in every direction pulling out weapons. As for Hayato, he stood there eyes wide, unable to move for what felt like hours. He finally moved, took a shaky step forward, and fell to his knees. Reaching out, he gathered her body in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, feeling hot tears fall down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there like that, and wasn’t aware of anything around him, until he felt hands on his shoulders.  


“Hayato…”Tsuna whispered. “I…we couldn’t find them. Sniper that shot and ran. I…I’m sorry…”  


“C’mon man.” Takeshi said quietly, looking like he was trying to stay strong for his friend. “We can’t stay out here all night.”  


“I…” He looked back to Carolina who was pale, cold, and worst of all, lifeless. “I can’t leave her.”  


“The body needs to be taken care of…” Tsuna whispered, tears falling from his eyes. “Let’s go inside” Him and Takeshi took Hayato’s arms and lifted him to his feet, both staying on either side of him. “We’ll take care of the preparations as well as…”  


“Finding out who did this.” Takeshi finished. “We will not let this slide.”  


“Even if it means more blood on the Vongola name.” Tsuna said quietly. Hayato nodded a bit, then dared a glance at Tsuna.  


“I want to find out who did this. Don’t you dare leave me out of this.”  


“Revenge isn’t…”  


“Right now, it’s all I have left.” He murmured as they got inside, already plotting how he was going to find the bastard that did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For those that have been reading thank you so much! I appreciate you! This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy! I think from here on out I'm going to refrain from using anything sad in the title. It's not that I felt I HAD to end it like this. Actually it came to me after a while and wouldn't go away. It was an insisting plot bunny. Hope you guys enjoyed this wild ride and let me know what you think!


End file.
